Era de Tinieblas
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: Esto está mal"- pensó Hisoka, cuando la intensidad de ese placer pecaminoso se hizo increíblemente fuerte sobre él. No se había dado cuenta que ya habían dos lágrimas surcando su rostro desde hacía minutos. Hijiri Parecía Otro.
1. prólogo

Nota de la autora: Aquí esta de nuevo Soley-chan con sus intentos de fic, bueno, ni tanto pero si es el primero que hago de Yami no Matsuei, así que si hay reacciones desfavorables... no es mi problema jejeje...bueno aquí esta el Fic, muy al estilo Soley (la trahumada con los fics de vampiros )... bueno...escribo este fic, inspirada con la música de "Era" , mas específicamente con la canción de Ameno... (pa´ quien lo conozca y quiera darle ambiente a su lectura de este fic)

Dedico este fic a... todos los que lo lean jejeje.

**_ESTO ES UN AU (universo alterno),_**_ cualquier parecido con la versión real de Yami no Matsuei es simple coincidencia._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Yoko Matsushita, con todo respeto, y esta historia alterna me pertenece a mi (tamos parejas o.k Yoko?)_

_Esto es una historia vampírica._

_en este fic, cambié la nacionalidad de un personaje _

Era de Tinieblas

POR: SOLEY de Lioncourt

**_Prólogo... _**

Enero día desconocido, año 1796

Inglaterra

4:30 de la mañana

La helada niebla se comenzaba a dispersar a esas horas de la madrugada, las calles estaban húmedas a causa de la lluvia nocturna que había azotado la baldía ciudad, a aquellas horas solo almas que no deseaban congelarse permanecían en casa, aun avivando sus chimeneas buscando calor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, quizá a causa del viento, por que a nadie se le vio entrar; ella volvió a su asunto, aún tenía un poco de tiempo, aunque le hiciera esperar, debía partir de ahí antes de que alguien de ellos pudiera encontrarle nuevamente...

Mientras seguía redactando su carta, la luz de la vela se extinguió, dejando más en la penumbra aquella habitación, ella tosió y volvió a acomodarse el abrigo ya bastante remendado que portaba cuando una helada mano se poso sobre la suya, apretándola con fuerza...

-Ahhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡

-¿creíste que te desharías de mí?...así de fácil...

-¡por favor¡¡por favor suéltame¡...

-no querida... eres mía... no vas a escapar de mí jamás...

Ella tenía ya tramado su plan, no podía dejar que aquel hombre de las tinieblas le arrebatara su oportunidad, por eso ya de antemano sabía cómo deshacerse de él. El hombre se acercó a su rostro, él tenía unos sobrenaturales ojos grises, y unos cabellos rubio platino que centelleaban a cada movimiento, su piel era tan pálida como el marfil al igual que sus labios iluminada su faz por los ratos de la vaga luna, que en poco tiempo se ocultaría; ella lo miraba con terror y a la vez con decisión.

-debes venir conmigo... -le susurró él al oído.

-no lo haré... tu... demonio...

-¿demonio?...si... un demonio, claro, eso no pensaste aquella vez que me conociste... Freniere...

-¡¡alejate¡¡¡-El vampiro clavó sus blancos colmillos en la yugular de ella, quien solo pudo ahogar su grito, cuando comenzaba a extasiarse, fue que en esos instantes la puerta volvió a azotarse pero esta vez, alguien entró por ella, era la imagen ensoñadora de un joven, cuyos ojos eran de un violeta encendedor, su cabello castaño y bien peinado hacia los lados, su piel era apiñonada, vestía una camisa de varios encajes en el pecho y sobre ella un saco oscuro al igual que el pantalón; el ser sobrenatural vaciló un poco al mirarlo y luego soltó a la mujer, sin quitar su mirada penetrante de aquel personaje quien le miraba perplejo, bañado bajo los rayos de Luna...

-¡Den...iel...-exclamó la chica antes de derrumbarse al suelo, agonizante. El joven miró con intensidad el rostro de aquel ser sobrenatural que hace momentos había atacado a su prometida Freniere, sin poder concebir palabra, observando los colmillos del ser, goteando la sangre de su prometida.

El vampiro sonrió...

_Esa fue la primera vez que te vi... Deniel..._

_Después de eso... te dejé uhir... pero siguiendote antes del amanecer... mientras eso sucedía..._

_¡demonios¡... ¡Solo podía pensar en tus hermosos ojos...¡oh Deniel¡..._

_Ahora recuerdo... _

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel incidente, el cadáver de Freniere habia sido arrojado a una ciénaga, el joven de Rosseau Deniel, se encontraba sentado sobre los viejos escalones de su casa en la calle Billroad donde las velas alumbraban las casa por dentro y solo podían verse sombras tras las ventanas cerradas y la oscuridad rodeándoles. La culpabilidad le atormentaba todos los días, la tristeza invadía sus sentidos... recordó su cita con Freniere a las 4:26 de la madrugada en el viejo llano, para uhir de Londres y poder casarse, aquel día de su muerte , ella tardaba en llegar y se decidió a ir por ella, y cuando lo hizo la encontró al borde de la muerte bajo un hombre con colmillos y solo pudo uhir... dejándola a ella agonizante...

-¡¡Dios perdóname¡¡... ¡soy un cobarde¡...-una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del joven Deniel y otra más al recordar que Freniere le había confirmado su embarazo días antes de su muerte...- ¡ha muerto¡... por...por mi culpa...

Una brisa fría sacudió sus cabellos castaños que ya no estaban peinados como antes, ahora dejándole mas alborotada la cabellera.

-debería...debería morir...-se susurró a si mismo y sus manos temblaron al igual que su cuerpo. La luna se alzaba rojiza ahora que había anochecido completamente. El ambiente se hallaba helado y el corazón de Deniel palpitaba mas que nunca y parecía escucharse su eco por toda la calleja vacía. Deniel comenzó a caminar lentamente, y a cada paso que daba el pecho le palpitaba cada vez más. Llevaba en las manos una cuerda que había estado en el césped de su jardín momentos antes, sus pensamientos eran un remolino de ideas tristes.

Al llegar al muelle, amaró la cuerda a la rama mas alta del árbol, hizo varios nudos, y dejando espacio para su cabeza se llevo la soga al cuello; volvió a subir por entre las ramas y decidido se arrojó al vacío.

Sintiendo la cuerda cortarle la respiración poco a poco cerró los ojos lentamente, y un roce en el cuerpo como de hielo; imaginando el infierno y si era que ya estaba ahí sin sentir los segundos pasar, pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos, ya no sentía el roce de la cuerda como antes y una sombra frente a su rostro, rodeaba de la luz de aquella luna rojiza... unos ojos grises y brillantes, y una cabellera de plata, la sombra le sonreía y pudo vislumbrar los colmillos blancos y sobrenaturales...

..._estoy en el infierno... eso pensaste..._

_...cuando te tenía entre mis brazos... esa noche... que nos volvimos a encontrar..._

-Deniel...-susurró la criatura ante él, y el vapor surgía de su boca a cada palabra. El vapor era tibio, pero las manos sobre su cuerpo eran heladas... era doloroso su contacto...

_...te di mi beso mortal...me recordaste...y te hice mío... pero... desde mucho antes... tu ya eras mi dueño...._

_....tu y tus ojos..._

_..me volvías loco..._

(Principios de siglo XXI-nuestra época-)

Imágenes dispersas en la mente del vampiro, escribiendo aquellos recuerdos en el libro... aquel libro cuyas páginas, en su mayoría aún no habían sido llenadas...

_... tu culpabilidad... tu temor... tus mas grandes anhelos de muerte..._

_...todo ello fue apagado con mi beso...aquel beso que te volvió una criatura como yo..._

_...que te hizo sentir hambre...hambre de sangre..._

_...y famélico...¡oh mi Deniel¡... huiste con este demonio... a perderte entre la oscuridad...entre mis manos..._

_...y aquel recuerdo... de arrepentimiento... lo olvidaste... lo olvidaste...te olvidaste de aquella... a quien yo mate..._

_...y sé que me amaste...me habías amado desde que nos miramos por vez primera... así como yo... y durante aquellos 100 años...._

_...hasta el día... ese maldito día..._

_...el día en que te alejaste de mí...sin decirme nada...sin dejar huella... en que desde entonces te busco... _

_...busco tus palabras... busco escuchar mi nombre salir de tu boca... ¡OH, mi antiguo nombre... tan dulce... ¡..._

_...estos siglos de dolor... estos **dos siglos** que han pasado... en las tinieblas..._

_...recorriendo el mundo..._

El vampiro dio la vuelta a ala página suavemente, y cuando lo hizo...una nueva lágrima de sangre rodó por su mejilla, posándose al final en aquella nueva página que volvía a comenzar a llenar...

_... buscando revivirte de nuevo... ver aquellos tus ojos una vez mas..._

_...por favor... vuelve a mi... a mi abrazo bajo la luna rojiza... vuelve esta noche... por favor...vuelve..._

_...estoy en Tokio... Japón..._

_...esta vez...vine a caer aquí...y te he recordado de nuevo...¿Acaso no se nota?..._

Colocó de nuevo aquella pluma dentro del tintero, y cerró el libro semivacío. Observó a su alrededor, volviendo a aquella perturbadora realidad, a su alrededor había mas de sus diarios, completamente llenos, y luego de la mesa, estaba la habitación fija en sus pupilas, los estantes de libros en las paredes, dos sillones al fondo junto a la puerta, y el suelo cubierto de una alfombra de color vino muy oscuro, la luz del foco iluminaba su estancia a media luz, y sus ojos platinos centelleaban en medio del ambiente misterioso, cómo dos diamantes perfectamente pulidos.

Se llevó la mano clara al bolsillo de su abrigo, y sacó un cigarrillo, el cuál encendió con cautela y dejando antes el encendedor elegantemente adornado de oro sobre la mesa, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, mientras salía de su ensimismamiento y observaba vagamente el espacio minúsculo que dejaban las cortinas corridas hacia el exterior, en aquella ventana a su derecha.

_... si miro hacia allá y veo tu rostro... supongo...será..._

_...una ilusión..._

Secó la última lágrima de sus ojos con el pañuelo, jurando en sus adentros no volver a llorar por él, ese odio y esa aberración por aquel abandono le llenó de nuevo, embriagándolo de venganza, de deseos de alimentar su ira, su hambre con sangre. Frunció el cejo.

-Es la hora... –dijo, rompiendo el silencio, quitando la vista de la ventana y mirando hacia el reloj en la pared el cual marcaba con su lenguaje las 11 en punto de la noche.

Nuevamente.

Se dirigió cauteloso a la puerta de aquella estancia, saboreando su tabaco, y salió de la habitación a media luz, luego tras cruzar el pasillo, también en penumbras, bajó las escaleras rechinantes y llegó a la puerta principal, por la que desapareció tan rápido, dejando a atrás el golpe del azote.

Arriba... la luna llena estaba brillando, pero esta vez, estaba blanca y brillante...

**Fin del Prólogo **

_Comienza la historia...._

_Capitulo uno: Bajo la Luna Roja_

Nota: Holas¡, aquí le paro al prólogo, y como habrán leído, trata de los recuerdos de un vampiro (nooo ¿en serio?) cuyas características quizá nos digan de quien se trata por que aún no se ha mencionado su nombre, como solo fue el principio, pues si, hay muchas dudas, pero a lo largo del fic se responderán (unas cuantas quizá...©, sobre lo de Inglaterra...mmm.. bueno, me pareció lindo que nuestro vampiro viviese ahí... y por lo que espero se haya dado a entender, en Inglaterra nuestro vampiro tenía otro nombre... no decible claro... y viajó mucho... bueno ahí le dejo, me estoy explayando. (es q´ cuando uno cambia los detalles originales ya conocidos del personaje todo se vuelve un dilema o.O¡).También cambié de siglo muy rápido O.o. Me mareé.

Los dejo con el capitulo uno de esta historia, si, ya queremos ver a los demás personajes esto fue solo para que el Doctor se expresara. (es que el doctor... (que curioso no mencione nada sobre su profesión...ya lo verán durante la historia ))


	2. bajo la luna rojiza

_**Era de tinieblas**_

_**Por: Soley de Lioncourt**_

_**Serie: Yami no Matsuei**_

**+AU+**

nota/A: Hola hola¡ antes que nada aquí esta el capitulo dos de mi querido fic de yami TT... siento la tardanza, he aki la continuación nn ¡gracias a los reviews¡... espero esto les agrade... je, la verdad ya merecía actualización el fic. Esto es una historia de vampiros, un extraño Au de la historia original nn perdoname Yoko.

Los personajes usados son propiedad de Yoko Matsushita, si llega a haber otros, son míos nn.

_**Capitulo Uno: Bajo la luna rojiza**_

**_Tokio-Japón, 11:20 PM,_**

¡¡¡Ya tomaste bastante¡¡¡ recuerda que también esto es para los demás, no solo para ti...-dijo un chico de cabellos dorados arrebatándole la botella de refresco-¡eres un tragón Tsuzuki-san¡-agregó para después alejarse, con una expresión de completa molestia, dejando detrás de él a un joven hombre de hermosos ojos amatistas y cabello castaño mal peinado, mirándole con reproche.

¡vaya chico tan gruñón¡-dijo el chico de los ojos amatistas, poniendo un rostro chibi-¡esa bebida de uva era tremendamente deliciosa¡... ( TT )...no tenía por que ser tan egoísta...-agregó en un tono mas bajo, ahora recargando su brazo en la mesa, mirando con expresión ahora de aburrimiento a su alrededor, chicos y chicas del instituto hablando, riendo o bailando, todos en medio de un claro del parque, rodeados de faroles, y mesas con frituras, bebidas y toda clase de tentempiés, al parecer celebrando algo.-Estos chicos son tan liberales hoy en día...-dijo mirando todas aquella escenas-...es bueno que disfruten su juventud...en cambio yo...¡Es tan aburrido ser un profesor¡

¿eso piensa en su posición, sensei?-preguntó una voz, justo a su lado. Tsuzuki miró a su derecha con enorme sorpresa, hasta hace unos instantes habría jurado que estaba completamente solo en ese rincón donde las mesas.

¿Eh?...tu...

¿qué por qué no estoy en ese lugar ?-la persona señaló hacia donde los estudiantes se divertían de lo lindo-es aburrido... y absurdo...-agregó.-pero continúe...¿Por qué es aburrido ser un profesor?

ehh... bueno... pues...-Tsuzuki se sintió de pronto intimidado con la presencia de esa persona-antes de responder, me parece que no hay nada de malo en que haya este tipo de reuniones entre estudiantes, si no te gustan, simplemente no hubieses venido...

No vine por gusto, no fui invitado... solo salí a dar un paseo y encontré a esta gente del mismo instituto al que asisto en este claro del parque... y me quede a observar...-la persona sonrió sin ganas, mas sin embargo parecía no tener ganas de ello, era un chico bastante lindo, luego miró a Tsuzuki como invitándole a proseguir.

Bueno...-Tsuzuki perdió aquella timidez ante el joven que se encontraba frente a él -...ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?... tus padres se enfadarán si sales solo a estas horas...-Y ahora Tsuzuki fue quien esbozó un leve sonrisa-y respecto a la primera pregunta, no es que no me agrade ser un profesor de este instituto, pero, lo que sucede es que uno tiene sus limitaciones... por ejemplo, dos de estos estudiantes me invitaron a su reunión, pero es imposible que me divierta por que a no hay ninguna chica de mi edad, por lo tanto no me puedo integrar por que la mayoria de los estudiantes detestan a los profesores en sus reuniones, mencionando también que las únicas chicas, son de menos de veinte.TT.¿Ahora entiendes por que lo dije?

si, creo que si –Los cabellos de el chico eran de un castaño muy oscuro y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda que se veían felinamente hermosos cuando dirigía la mirada hasta el rostro de tsusuki por que las luces le daban en el rostro.-y también creo que tiene razón en que me vaya... además me salí sin avisar... fue un placer hablarle profesor...

nn msi, pero llamame Tsuzuki, como aquellos confianzudos de la fiesta-dijo Tsusuki señalando hacia los estudiantes en carrete.- eso de "profesor" me hace sentir viejo, ¿de acuerdo?

esta bién... Tsuzuki –dijo el chico sin ninguna dificultad.-debo irme...-agregó antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y alejarse caminando de una forma cabizbaja con sus cabellos oscuros y despeinados por entre los árboles y arbustos que llenaban el parque de aquella colonia

Ya habiendo se alejado el chico, Tsuzuki miró su reloj, que tenía colocado extrañamente en la mano derecha.

Sí, ya es tarde, pero no puedo decirles a estos chicos que se vayan a sus casas, por que seguro no me vuelven a invitar... y yo que no tengo nada mas en que divertirme... –entonces se metió a la boca una ultima pieza de frituras-...un momento, ni siquiera me estoy divirtiendo... –se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, y reparó en algo-...y no le pregunte su nombre a ese chico...UU... quizá lo vea mañana en el instituto...

Tsuzuki prefirió no interrumpir a los estudiantes y decidió que era hora de irse de ahí, por lo menos a caminar un rato por el parque, aunque quizá regresase en unas horas para inspeccionar que todos los estudiantes ya se hubiesen retirado a sus casas.

Pasaron unos momentos y algunos pasos para escuchar ya la música lejana, algunos ruidos nocturnos comenzaron a aflorar, y los faroles tenían una luz tenue. Una brisa sopló mientras un atractivo hombre de ojos amatistas y cabellos castaños que bailotearon unos momentos con el aire, caminaba sobre sus zapatos de charol, dentro de sus ropas: un pantalón de color café y una camisa blanda de manga larga, a la muñeca; echó un profundo suspiro y ahora miró al cielo estrellado donde una luna llena y blanca de alzaba con fervor. En esos momentos en que su mente gravitaba en la nada, cerca de ese lugar se escuchó el sonido de algo parecido a un grito desesperado, que sacó al hombre de su ensimismamiento. Comenzó a correr sin saber exactamente hacia donde, hacia aquellos arbustos, donde detrás no había luces y solo gobernaban las sombras. Sus pies lo llevaron a recorrer la mayor parte del resto del parque que jamás había pisado, sin encontrar nada, como si aquellos gritos vinieran de todos lados y solo se concentraran en uno, llenando la esperanza de que no había nada raro allí y que solo era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada. Y al final agotado se detuvo, ya no se escuchaban mas aquellos gritos, solo habían pasado algunos minutos, y ahora todo era silencio.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, mirando a su alrededor, cuando sintió una sombra material pasar a su lado rozándole el brazo, y sin reparo logró estirar su mano hasta aprisionar el brazo de aquel ser, quien viró hacia él rápidamente y miró a Tsuzuki, quien solo pudo localizar un centello esmeralda en aquellos ojos antes de que este forcejeara y lograra escabullirse desesperado y agitado, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad,

pero...¿qué ha sido todo eso?...-se preguntó.-ese chico... parecía que vio un muerto, eso si era un chico... o ¿era chica?...no me fije bien, fuese lo que fuese, tenía unos ojos hermosos... nn ¿por qué estaría corriendo tan de prisa por el parque?...-Tsuzuki comenzó a caminar y desvió su camino de regreso al claro...

_**Al día siguiente **_

_**Tokio - Instituto Kawamayada, 8 de la mañana**_

_**Lugar exacto: Oficina del director**_

bien bien señor Tsuzuki, buenos días...

si.. siento la tardanza señor...mi despertador no dio toque... suminasen...(Sorry¡)-contestó el joven y atractivo profesor Tsuzuki, bastante agitado por su ardua carrera de camino al lugar.

bien bien... tarde como siempre... (¡pero k se puede hacer ¬¬¡)... siento que sus disculpas no sirvan de mucho para mi poca paciencia...-el director, bajo de estatura, cabeza calva, gafas y barriga prominente, sonrió de una manera muy tétrica.

ah... etto...

bien bien... ¿te preguntarás por que te he citado?-Tsuzuki asintió avergonzado.-tengo... tengo que pedirle...-el director se acercó a Tsuzuki lentamente, y le tomó las dos manos con impaciencia, una gota de sudor resbalo por la mejilla del profesor-...pedirle de la manera mas amable, que vaya despidiéndose de sus alumnos, que recoja de esta institución todas sus cosas... y sus asuntos anteriores...-terminó lo ultimo hablándole al oído (pensamientos de Tsuzuki: porke siempre juega asi cuando me habla?...)

esto... señor... eso... ¿significa mi despido?-preguntó Tsuzuki con tristeza...

¿acaso me ha dejado terminar de hablar?-dijo el director impaciente- decía, usted ha sido transferido... desde hoy usted ya no trabajará en esta preparatoria, se le ha transladado su puesto al colegio de varones "Yokusouku"... por supuesto... que este colegio esta en Tokio...jejeje, asi que no tendrá que salir de la ciudad...-Tsuzuki tenía una cara mas o menos así °...°-debe usted sentirse muy contento de ya no tener que ver a semejante manada de niñatos moustruosos de esta institución...

se... señor...-dijo Tsuzuki, completamente anonadado, intentando articular las palabras mas indicadas para expresar que no estaba del todo contento-...yo...

¡alégrese Tsuzuki¡... esa institución es una de las mejores en todo Tokio y no puede desperdiciar esta oportunidad...

y si... si quiero desperdiciarla?

no puede en definitivo-dijo el director, con una mueca sombría, asustando al profesor tsuzuki-asi que... ¡¡¡Hasta nunca¡¡¡-añadió ya con una sonrisa burlona, apretando a Tsuzuki en un abrazo, y sacándolo por la puerta al final. Cerró la puerta en su nariz.

El profesor sintió como en sus adentros una gama de emociones extrañas se apoderaban de todo control en su cuerpo, se desplomó y no pudo evitar que algunas traviesas lágrimas se pasearan por sus mejillas.

... ¿por qué me pasa esto?... apenas dos meses trabajando aquí, fue difícil acoplarse, ahora que lo logré debo irme... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡waaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-se soltó llorando en su foma chibi en el pasillo, como un pobre niño, sin siquiera reparar en si era visto por nadie mas en aquella vergonzosa posición.

¿profesor?-dijo una voz bastante suave, Tsuzuki se detuvo en su arrebato de dolor y sintió que esa voz le era familiar, levantó la cabeza para mirar mejor-¿está usted bien?

oh... eres... eres tu...-dijo Tsuzuki, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco y tratando de sonreir.-el chico de anoche... perdona pero olvide preguntarte tu nombre...-añadió, el chico hizo un esfuerzo por sonreir, pero su expresión era de total angustia, Tsuzuki reparó en ello, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda no se veían tan brillantes como antes, cuando le veía sonreír.

Minase... Hijiri Minase...-dijo cabizbajo el muchacho.

¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Tsuzuki, acercándose a él y tomando sus suaves mejillas con sus manos.

yo... simplemente...

puedes confiar en mi, siempre que tu quieras contármelo.

si... yo... solo quiero deshagorme...

acompáñame, le dijo el profesor, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Llegaron al área de los jardines, en aquellos momentos el lugar estaba silencioso, y solitario mas sin embargo las hojas de los árboles parecían advertir su presencia con una ligera reverencia gracias al soplo del viento. Se sentaron en el pasto, Tsuzuki le miró fijamente, esperando que hablara, Hijiri reparó en ello y separó sus labios.

anoche... me escapé de mi casa... creí que así podría deshacerme por completo de la pena que me da... ser huérfano...

¿huérfano?...

...mis padres murieron en una accidente cuando tenía cinco años, desde entonces vivo en casa de mis tíos, siempre recibí todas las atenciones necesarias, todo a mi corta edad era bueno, y me sentía a gusto... sin embargo, la casa de la dinastía Kurosaki es enorme, una enorme mansión, algunas veces, cuando miraba por la ventana de mi habitación me parecía ver a un niño, mi corazón se alegraba, creyendo que al fin podría tener un amigo de mi edad en aquel lugar, mas sin embargo cuando llegaba al jardín ya no había nada, mis tíos parecían ocultarme algo, fue cuando me aventuré y esperé, hasta que volví a verlo, no era una ilusión, era real, me quedé observando como él, se quedaba mirando el estanque unos momentos, y cuando me dispuse a salir a su encuentro, una mujer, la señora Firezne quien trabajaba en la mansión, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo de vuelta, de vuelta a la mansión Kurosaki... me hice muchas preguntas, ¿quién era él?... ¿Porqué vivía en la casa y nunca me lo habían presentado?... días después descubrí que mis tíos si tenían un hijo, y sin embargo siendo él nunca nos acompañaba a la mesa, no lo veía con sus padres, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba... y yo no sabía por que mis tíos lo tenían oculto...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontré su presencia en una de las tantas habitaciones de casa, él tenía los enormes ojos verdes como yo, su cabello era claro y me miró con asombro, era muy tímido y callado... seguí visitándolo, tratando de ser amable y el parecía feliz cuando estaba con él, mas sin embargo, aunque sonriera siempre sus ojos estaban tristes y yo no sabía que hacer para que ya no estuviera así. Cuando cumplió 12 años, mis tíos lo dejaron asistir conmigo a la secundaria pública, algo muevo para él ya que solo su educación había sido basada en clases privadas, sin embargo seguía serio ante toda esa masa de personas que parecían intimidarle, nunca hablaba con nadie mas que conmigo... mi relación con él era buena, era mi amigo, se volvió especial para mí ,mas... luego... hace dos meses todo cambió, dijo a mis tíos que no deseaba estudiar en el mismo colegio que yo, y lo trasladaron a otro, se volvió frío conmigo, y con sus padres por igual no quería verme cuando le visitaba, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, solo lo veía cuando lo llevaban al colegio y cuando regresaba, bastante tarde, y luego desaparecer tras esa puerta de su habitación, sin decir nada a nadie...¿intentar hablarle? inútil...-Hijiri hizo una pausa para limpiarse una lágrima del rostro-... y ayer... por la noche, me aventuré a ir a verlo, quería saber que sucedía... deseaba intentar como tantas veces hablarle y que me contestara como antes... y entonces... cuando iba hacia su habitación desde el pasillo lejano se podían escuchar sus lamentos, parecía sufrir, y se escuchaban objetos irrumpiendo el suelo, a nadie en la casa parecía importarle, mis tíos casi nunca están en casa además de que siempre evitan a mi primo y casi no lo visitan, el tampoco los procuraba y la ultima vez fue solo para pedir su cambio de colegio; los sirvientes de la casa eran tratados por él de la misma forma que yo tampoco se acercaban por ahí... y cuando me acerqué a la habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta... lo miré tendido en el suelo, sudoroso... tenía pequeñas heridas por todo su cuerpo, fue cuando me miró, por unos momentos me contemplaba, agitado, extendió su brazo hacia mi, y yo me acerqué lentamente para tocarlo... entonces violentamente se levantó del suelo y con odio me gritó que no lo tocara, que me fuera... que jamás volviera... porque yo solo era un recogido, un intruso en su familia... que no deseba verme nunca mas... –Hijiri dejo que se escaparan mas lágrimas de sus ojos, Tsuzuki le abrazó tiernamente.-...por eso...por eso yo... en un arrebato quise irme... si no tenía su cariño como antes enconces tampoco querría vivir ahí... en la casa de los Kurosaki... y huí... me introduje en el parque... los chicos del colegio estaban ahí... mas yo no quise intervenir, no deseaba nada... me senté tras uno de los árboles, mas que tristeza tenía coraje... coraje con la vida por haberme quitado a mi familia, por que mi primo me dijera todo aquello... por mi mismo... pero decidí no llorar, quise sentirme fuerte, de pronto sentí odio hacia mi primo, aunque solo hayan sido unos momentos me arrepiento por eso... porque deseé que desapareciera entonces... que yo no era el que debía desaparecer... mas eso no es lo que en realidad siento... porque yo... en verdad...- Ahora el chico rodeó a Tsuzuki con fuerza, y se soltó llorando en su hombro, y el profesor conmovido solo pudo quedar en silencio... comprendiendo el dolor por el que Hijiri pasaba y tampoco pudo detener a sus sentimientos, que le impulsaron a dejar resbalar sus lágrimas, fundiéndose en un solo palpitar doloroso con el chico. Realmente odiaba ver sufrir a las personas, y las angustias de los demás aunque cuando él sufría... nadie jamás había sido capaz de consolarle. Se sintió de pronto a Hijiri como él mismo... en un remoto pasado.

Hijiri-san... por favor... no llores...

... volví a mi casa, luego de hablar con usted, ya había estado pensando las cosas, incluso estaba por irme cuando lo vi a usted solo en aquella solitaria mesa... mirarlo sonreírme me reanimó un poco, aunque se puede decir que como mis tíos casi nunca están no hubiese importado mi ausencia, volvería a hablar con mi primo... solo quería volver a verlo, volver a intentar hablarle... no deseaba dejarlo solo... y cuando llegué a casa, él ya no estaba ahí... se había ido... y no volvió en toda la noche... y yo... no se que puedo a hacer... no se como buscarlo... ni siquiera a donde fue... -dijo, Hijiri, ya estaba incorporado, secando sus lágrimas, abrazó sus rodillas con los brazos y se quedó en silencio.-y me siento peor... cuando pienso... que quizá esté muerto...

pero... ¿Por qué piensas que esta muerto?

el parecía tener síntomas parecidos a los de un ser que fuese a suicidarse...-las cejas de Hijiri, formaban una línea de angustia en su frente.

Yo... ¡te ayudaré a buscarlo¡... no me importa que tenga que pasar, te prometo que lo encontraremos...-dijo Tsuzuki con arrebato decisivo.

... por favor... profesor... no haga promesas porque si... que quizá jamás pueda cumplir... –dijo Hijiri, mirándole fijamente, con tristeza...

No debes sentirte culpable por nada... no debes perder tu fe...

gracias por escucharme... - dijo el chico, levantándose del suelo, se sacudió un poco el uniforme- pero lo que yo siento nadie lo podrá comprender nunca... -dijo él, comenzándose a alejar a paso lento por el sendero hacia las puertas del colegio.

Es verdad... porque nadie tiene tus sentimientos mas que tu... y todos sienten diferente... puedes empezar por dejar de lamentarte y hacer algo... lo que sea... como iniciar tu búsqueda...

Hijiri se detuvo unos instantes...

¿Y qué puedo hacer?... ¿Acaso voy a recorrer toda la ciudad?... ¿con eso ganaré algo?... ¿lo miraré caminar por una acera...-dijo el chico, temblorosamente, mas segundos después fue interrumpido por una mano que toco su hombro tiernamente.

-...vamos Hijiri-san... quizá él ya haya vuelto a casa...

_**En otro lugar, bastante lejos de ahí.**_

_**Ciudad de Tokio.**_

Soberbio... chico soberbio... ¿cómo es que has osado desobedecerme... acaso ya no me temes?-preguntó una voz, grave y sensual, proveniente de las sombras.

...nun...¡nunca te he temido¡-exclamó con esfuerzo un chico, encadenado a la pared gris de la habitación en sombras, solo un simple foco iluminaba tenuemente el ambiente.Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban enrojecidos y húmedos, su piel clara ahora estaba bastante sucia, al igual que sus ropas rasgadas y la sangre se incluía dentro de esa descripción primitiva.

Aquella voz se escuchó de nuevo, mas cercana que antes y el ser del que provenía se dejó visible a la luz que bañaba su alrededor, y mas que nada al muchacho, tenía los cabellos rubios platinados y sus ojos eran de ese mismo tono, miraban al muchacho tiernamente, y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta...- dijo el ser, bastante mas alto, visiblemente hermoso, tomando con su mano derecha la delicada barbilla de aquel inocente frente a sus ojos- te dije... que lo quiero... que deseo a tu hermoso primo... quiero que sea mío... y tu...-el ser dejó visibles completamente sus colmillos, y el chico por unos momentos pareció temblar-tu... que ya lo has tenido cerca... no has podido entregármelo...

no...no lo vas a tocar-dijo el chico agitado, intentando safarse de aquella ataduras como tantas veces antes había intentado. El ser se acercó a su rostro, un rostro cuya expresión era de repulsión, de furia contenida, sin dejar de hacerlo hermoso.- sobre mi cadáver...-añadió el chico provocándole.

ahh... Hisoka... mi querido Hisoka...-el ser sonrió, luego lamió delicadamente la mejilla del joven- me dices todo eso... porque sabes que no podría matarte ya que me importas demasiado... tu solo sabes para qué...-añadió esto en un susurro, soltando una risita, el chico se sobresaltó y su expresión se ensombreció, apretando sus puños, conteniendo su rabia.-mas... si no has de ayudarme... no me queda otro remedio que tomarlo por mi cuenta... más debo añadir que el día en que me aburra de jugar con mi muñeca...-el ser jugueteó unos momentos con los cabellos castaños rubios del chico y luego le rodeó con su brazo, acariciándole la espalda y luego deteniéndose en la parte baja de la misma, Hisoka volvió a temblar de ira-... entonces... y solo entonces... me dispondré a matarte... antes no. nn-concluyó sonriéndole.

¡maldito...maldito demonio¡... ¡¡¡no tacarás a Hijiri¡¡¡ ¡no vas a hacerle nada¡-las lágrimas resbalaban por sus sudorosas mejillas.

je, ¿y como lo impedirás?... acaso tienes poderes sobrenaturales como para deshacerte de las cadenas con solo pensarlo?... o... vas a leerme el pensamiento y a decirme cosas emotivas para que me conmueva y te deje libre?- Hisoka se estremeció, aquel ser conocía su debilidad, ¿debería llamarle debilidad?... sin embargo, aquellos poderes que lo hacían sentir los sentimientos de los demás y sus pensamientos, los dolores, las tristezas mil veces mas fuertes... y el odio..., a su causa había vivido aquella niñez casi solitaria, el poco cariño de sus padres o mas bien su desprecio.

no pierdo mi tiempo con basuras como tu...

¡ahh mi Hisoka¡ mi linda muñeca... –Hisoka rabió de pronto, volvió a moverse pero era en vano-... no sabes cuanto me excita cuando te pones rabioso... ¡me entran unas enormes ganas de jugar contigo¡... siento que me pongo enfermo de ti... y te deseo cada vez más...-dijo el ser, lujurioso, volviendo a tocar a hisoka, y le arrancó de un zarpazo la camisa, contempló su esbelta y tersa figura que se estremecía al sentir aquellas manos intrusas.-¿Acaso te gusta provocarme emociones mal sanas?...-agregó volviéndole a susurrar seductoramente mientras acariciaba aquel agitado pecho húmedo.-realmente eres hermoso...

no me toques... con tus manos asquerosas... y heladas...demonio-dijo el chico, con esfuerzo, el dolor que le imprimían aquellas cadenas ya era insoportable, al igual que su asco por aquel ser.

¿Pero que acaso no te gusta... esto?-El ser volvió a rodear a Hisoka con un brazo y su mano libre se deslizó dentro del pantalón del chico bajo el vientre, Hisoka volvió a temblar, dio un grito y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.-cuando grites... debes decir mi nombre... creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente... dime... por mi nombre...-agregó el ser entrecortadamente mientras disfrutaba lamiendo el cuello de Hisoka, y con un rápido movimiento la mano que antes sostenía su cadera ahora le tiraba de los cabellos al chico, -¡¡¡dime por mi nombre¡¡¡-exclamó fuertemente, arremetiendo con fuerza de sus cabellos, haciéndolo gritar más, y ahora sus uñas como zarpas se engancharon en la piel de la frágil espalda obligándolo a obedecer.

...mu...¡¡Muraki... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡-la tortura comenzó nuevamente para Hisoka, como tantas otras, tan solo si nunca hubiese osado en desobedecer... si hubiese escapado... mas él, su primo quien mas le importaba, estaría indefenso, y ahora... ¿cómo salvarlo de ese cruel destino que podría esperarle si cayese en las garras de aquel ser...?... había intentado hacer que se fuera, herirlo para que nunca mas se acercara a él... para salvarlo... aunque el dolor que esos actos le causaban fuesen insoportables... si tan solo pudiera estar a salvo... si tan solo... tuviera el poder para destruir a su opresor... a ese... a ese maldito demonio... ese... ser de los infiernos... que alimentaba su cuerpo con su sangre... desde hace tiempo... que lo manipulaba como a una muñeca... y que oprimía su corazón con fuerza... casi, con cada acto causado... provocando su muerte cercana... y con ella... un odio mortal. Sus pensamientos, seriamente revueltos, en un mar de sensaciones que no deseaba sentir, a pesar del dolor y las heridas, siempre tenían como centro a un joven, reflejándose en sus ojos, la misma esencia, y una sonrisa celestial que viviría en su mente para siempre... si tan solo...

esta... esta noche... la luna se alzará roja... roja como la sangre que derramaré... la sangre de Hijiri...-dijo el ser, y mordió de súbito el cuello de Hisoka, como tantas veces antes había hecho, mas él ya no parecía reaccionar, su mirada estaba perdida y de sus ojos una nueva y obstinada lágrima partió hasta debatirse unos segundos en dejarse caer hasta el precipicio bajo la barbilla. Sangrante.

To be continued...

N/A: hola otra vez, como antes lo dije, siento de verdad la tardanza (¡y que tardanza¡) de este episodio dos, pero he aquí mis razones

superacumulación de deberes no llevados a cabo nn

falta de ideas

falta de ganas...

super absorción en mi fic mas largo (tokio vampire Apocalipse, de vampiros también, crossver de CCS y Shaman king, publicado en fanfiction, sección shamanking o mas facil en mi Bio)

acumulación de otras ideas para otros fics, revultura de ideas, confusiones... UU.

Pero he aquí, espero que les agrade como va esto, si no pues no y ya, pueden dejar de leerlo.n:n.

Aunque si por el contrario, quieren decir algo acerca de él o hacerme saber que lo leyeron que no les gustó o si les gustó, dejen un simpático review, que agradeceré de sobremanera.

Prometo que a partir de ahora, si esto agrada seguiré actualizando constantemente y ya no dejaré abandonado mi fic, por el bien de mi conciencia... asi que dejen un review.

Bueno... es todo por ahora... los demás personajes aun están por aparecer, muchas cosas que aun son un misterio y un mar de preguntas que popo a poco se resolverán y mas cosas van a suceder nn¡¡¡ wupi¡¡¡ asi que no se impacienten, o todo ira color de hormiga. (lo digo por mi UU)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto. Lean mis otros fics¡¡¡... (por cierto tengo uno de gravitation llamado cosmos bajo el seudónimo de "Soley de Lioncourt Soel" solo es una avisito nn)

Respuestas a reviews:

Haruka/Shuichi: holas, perdón por actualizarlo tantos meses después prometo que eso no sucederá más u.u una sincera disculpa.Respecto a que me gustan los vampiros siii nn¡¡ me gustan muchísimo¡¡.

También respecto a si eran tzusuki y Muraki los del prólogo, pues te diré, Muraki si era muraki y lo sigue siendo, pero aquel Deniel no era tsuzuki, ya que el tsuzuki que viste en este capi, no es vampiro. Ellos no salen de día nn jeje. (bueno en T. V.A. si u.u)Quizá ese si sea alguien, alguien que simplemente se parece mucho. Siento que no pueda alargar mucho los capítulos, si este fue mas largo, pero no creo que pase de esta medida los capis, a menos que me explaye o tenga muchas ganas de escribir. El unico fic mas largo es TVA y me absorbe mucho. Espero que te agrade como va esto nN deja otro review.

'l cRaZyxIoN l': holas¡ wee gracias por el review, gracias tamb por el reclamo de mi no continuación pero aki esta, y ya seguiré actualizando sinceras disculpas nn.

Yume Mitai: etto... vaya... que milagro este de que te des vueltas por mis fics de mis series raras... (¬¬ ¿series raras?... si tuvieras la delicadeza de preguntarme sobre Yami no Matsuei... te hablaría de ella... incluso te prestaría la serie nn.. pero no se si este tipo de animes te guste, no es como gravitation... o Shaman king pero a ver... es de mis favoritas) y sobre que te agrada como escribo gracias nn ya lo sabia espero el capi este no te decepcione. Jeje. Aunque en escribir tu no te quedas atrás... me gustaria ver como sería si no fueras tan explícito y perturbador en tus fics nn... de veras sabes como provocar... etto... con tus letras.(¡es un cumplido¡)(¡lean los fics de yume mitai ¡jeje¡ y verán por que lo digo)... espero tambn sigas intrigado nn¡¡ déjame otro review.

SenKo-Kun: ea¡ gracias por el review, jeje... me alegra que me digas que sabes que es Muraki, ciertamente era algo obvio jajaja¡.Omedeto. Y si lo continué... jeje, espero te agrade esto y dejes un review, si no, dejalo igualmente jejeje.


	3. conversionetc

**Era de tinieblas**

**Por: Soley de Lioncourt**

N/S: Hola hola¡, ohio, konichiwa, kombanwa o como sea, heme aquí de nuevo batallando tras la no tan **superdruperlarga** espera jeje. Me alegra que sigan leyendo mi fisquito este, de veras que si, hací me doy tiempo de dedicarle un ratín a **Era de tinieblas** (k kutre no se pork le puse este nombre...¬...¬).Hoy ando un poco melancólica... bueno no se, apuesto a ke pensarian k ando rara por ke adivinen que música estoy escuchando en estos instantes...¡¡al keridisimo **Armando Manzanero en dueto con Tania Libertad**¡¡ jajaja...(no toda la música abarca rock y pop... amo las baladas románticas o.o ay... así que por eso, no se sorprendan si esto no sale con el ambiente del capítulo anterior, mas bien... creo k se va a parecer al prólogo en lo sentimental... mm... sigo melancolizada... ...

Simbología/pensamientos/

/telepatía/

_Capítulo 3:Conversión... visiones... pesadillas..._

**En Tokio, lugar, Mansión de la dinastía Kurosaki**

-¡¡¡Primo¡¡¡...

La voz de Hijiri invadió como eco el ambiente, rebotando contra las paredes aquellas ondas y profanado algún oído lejano, que quizá pertenecía a alguno de los personales de servidumbre.

-¡prim...-**pronto se detuvo en seco, de pié, en el marco de la puerta completamente abierta, la habitación, desordenada completamente, parecía no tener ningún alma humana en su interior. El joven Minase dio tres pasos dentro, agitado por la carrera, luego con desesperación asomó su cabeza por el clóset, el baño privado, la regadera, debajo de la cama como si se tratara del juego de las escondidillas. Nada, completamente deshabitado, ya había revisado en casi toda la mansión, corriendo, con la misma desesperación inevitable, buscando alguna señal de su presencia, de la presencia de su primo, y nadie en aquella enorme casa parecía tener la respuesta que él buscaba... su regreso. Se dejó caer en la alfombra de un color vino elegante, y sus manos se apoyaron en aquella superficie plana y suave, sus manos extendidas y ahora en un puño. Había hecho lo que el profesor Tsuzuki le había sugerido, había buscado su presencia en la casa, asegurarse de su regreso. Pero no había dado resultado, era evidente que su primo aun no volvía.**

No pudo evitar sentir la opresión, como si su corazón estuviese siendo apretado fuertemente por la mano de la angustia.

-/_..¿dónde estás primo?... ¿Porqué me has hecho esto?... yo solo... yo solo.../-_**el mismo chico interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, reemplazándolos por lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se secaron de forma violenta, no permitiendo la salida de ninguna gota más de aquella agua de sal.-voy... voy a buscarte... y...-ahora no fue él quien se interrumpió, fue la voz de alguien más irrumpiendo en el marco de la puerta.**

-Hijiri-san...

-Tsu...Tsuzuki... –**Hijiri miró al hombre en la puerta, la débil luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación se reflejaba en sus cabellos castaños oscuros reproduciéndose en destellos claros, resaltando sus celestiales ojos violetas y en ellos dibujada una expresión de notable preocupación**.-¿Qué hace aquí?...

-veo que esta situación realmente te hace sufrir... Hijiri-san... te seguí luego de que salieras corriendo del instituto... no podía dejar que hicieras alguna tontería.

-perdone, pero no sé a que clase de "tontería" se pudiera referir... vine a hacer lo que me dijo, él no ha vuelto, y yo voy a ir a buscarlo...

-medítalo... sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar... él está bien

-¿cómo puede asegurarlo?...usted me dijo hace rato que lo buscara... y ahora... ¿porqué demonios siento esta angustia dentro, que me oprime el corazón entonces?... ¿porq...-**los labios de Hijiri fueron sellados suavemente por el dedo índice de su profesor, indicándole silencio.**

-Hijiri...-**Los ojos del chico le miraron fijamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el acercamiento y la decisión, y cristalinos nuevamente, como espejos esmeraldas**- por tu actitud, tus palabras, tu angustia y desespero... podría pensar... ante tales circunstancias, que tus sentimientos hacia tu primo no solo son de fraternidad... –**Las cejas del chico de ojos esmeraldas se arquearon de súbito y la cristalinidad de sus pupilas se evidencio en mayor grado mientras escuchaba tales palabras**-...podría pensar... que tus sentimientos hacia él son...

-¡Yo no sé a qué se refiere¡-**exclamó Hijiri súbitamente, sus mejillas parecieron unos segundos colorearse de rozado mas luego recobró su postura, interrumpido nuevamente por un gesto de Tsuzuki.**

-escúchame...-**sugirió tranquila y pasivamente, sonriendo con ternura**- ...Hijiri-san... acaso... ¿le amas?... ¿acaso amas a tu primo de otra forma?

-...-**Hijiri desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos amatistas, que parecían susurrarle aquellas palabras a su propia mente, directa y suavemente, el rostro de su primo de dibujó unos momentos tras la última palabra y se desvaneció en pétalos blancos dentro de su cabeza. **_¿cómo... cómo era posible... que el profesor dijera aquellas palabras con toda la tranquilidad y sensibilidad del planeta?... ¿porqué simplemente no ahorrarse aquellas avergonzantes ideas?..._ **sintió la pesadez en su cabeza, incapaz de razonar, de cuestionarse a si mismo por que pensaba todas esas ideas. **_¿amar a su primo?... ¿amarlo como se amaría a un primo?... ¿amarlo de que forma_** no lo entendía, siquiera lo razonaba... **

-volver a preguntar supongo... no sería muy apropiado... -**Tsuzuki sostuvo con su mano derecha la frágil y suave piel de la barbilla del chico**-...Hijiri-san... aun hay muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos que debes analizar... si puedes hacerte preguntas... quizá las respuestas a ellas tu mismo las encuentres dentro de ti...

-disculpe profesor... no creo tener ese tiempo para pensar nada... fue bueno de su parte escucharme... pero yo no quiero hacerle perder su tiempo con mis problemas- **Hijiri hizo una pausa, una expresión de seriedad y el ensombrecido semblante de sus ojos evidenciaban un cambio inoportuno de su estado pasivo-** y si no le molesta... quisiera pedirle que me deje solo.

Tsuzuki Solo sonrió con los labios sin saber que significaba aquel gesto.

-muy bien Hijiri-san... disculpa mi intromisión, buenastardes**.-El profesor salió por la puerta con sigilo. De un momento a otro el pasillo quedó solitario y solo las murmuraciones de Hijiri Minase llenaban el ambiente como ecos.**

En otro lugar 

-¿Qué acaso los demonios como tu no duermen durante el día?

-supongo que si... algún otro en mi posición lo haría ¿por qué no?... mas el que esta frente a ti hace tanto que dejo de dormir... **–contestó el astuto vampiro, con su radiante sonrisa sangrienta-**... pero si durmiese... no tendría esta oportunidad de jugar contigo... mi muñequita**...-las manos del vampiro apretaron levemente el cuello frágil de Hisoka.**

-¡no soy tu muñeca¡

-je... te ves mas hermosa cuando te pones furiosa... muñequita...

Hisoka bajo la mirada rendido, agotado y aun con aquella furia albergándose en su interior.

-dentro de unas horas más... tu primo será mío... y tu... si lo deseas puedes regresar a tu casa.-**añadió el vampiro sonriendo.-**solo porque me agarras de buenas...

-¡¡¡¡cállate¡¡¡¡

-ajajajajaajajaja...JAJAJAJAJAJA...-**una sonrisa macabra llenó el ambiente... resarciendo los sonidos que antes pudieron llenar de ternura aquel mismo sitio...**

**HORAS MAS TARDE, CUANDO EL SOL SE HA PUESTO YA.**

Divagando bajo las luces de los faroles, en aquel parque, un chico con la mirada triste y vacía caminaba ya casi agotado y a paso lento, con los brazos abrazando su propio cuerpo a causa del frío.

-Hi... Hisoka...-**musito entre tiriteos, y se dejó caer en la banca pintada de blanco con la que sus pasos tropezaron de pronto. Sus ojos se cerraron de pronto, albergando sus sentimientos, retorciendo las ideas y los pensamientos (¬¬?) mas parecía que poco a poco toda la amargura y el desespero congeniaban en nuevas ondas, volviéndose al par mas fuertes, mas intensos. Una suave voz llegó a sus oídos, era como un canto, era tibia... muy tibia para sus oídos... la sintió venir desde loa lejanía hasta posarse a algunos metros de distancia de él mismo, cuando abrió los ojos.**

-¿_me llamabas?...-**musitó la voz pasiva, con ternura en sus palabras, casi acariciándolas con sus mismos labios, intensamente, que suaves se movían a ese mismo compás, y no era la voz de Hijiri, esos labios pertenecían a un rostro que se parecía de sobremanera al suyo, y los hermosos ojos verdes sin brillo y aun así hermosos e intensos que le miraban irritados, se encontraron con los propios, y se miraron fijamente, él escupiendo lágrimas y Hisoka simplemente con ecos de tristeza.**_

_Hijiri corrió a su encuentro, estrechando contra él su melancolía, apretándose fuertemente a él, rodeándole con sus brazos, aquel cuerpo tan asombrosamente similar al suyo y que simplemente con un roce despertaba en él un madrigal de sentimientos._

_-Hisoka... Hi... soka...-**decía Hijiri, entre sollozos acompasados**.-estas aquí.**..-entre su cuello blanco y tibio y su hombro.**-...debes perdonarme... por ser... por ser un estorbo... pero aun así yo ... yo te... ¡no vuelvas a irte**¡...-terminó exclamando con su dulce voz. Y pronto se vio, frente a los ojos de Hisoka, que lo miraban con ternura inevitable, como siempre había necesitado, como siempre había deseado, y las dos manos de su primo, suaves sobre sus mejillas, comprensivas. Pronto sus dedos pulgares se juntaron sobre los labios de Hijiri, provocando un leve sonrojo, tan notablemente mínimo que Hisoka solo sonrió.**_

-no digas nada... nada más por favor... -**susurró él, hechizándolo nuevamente como tantas otras con su mirada, fija, y al mismo tiempo vacía.**-sé tus sentimientos**...- añadió él, provocando que las pupilas de Hijiri se dilataran, y que el sonrojo le quemara sus mejillas, Hisoka sostenía la sonrisa, intimidando a su primo.**- y yo... **–la nariz de Hisoka tocó con suavidad la de Hijiri, él aún anonadado, aguardando**.-yo creo que... por eso...por eso deberías morir**...-Hijiri se alejó de él unos centímetros, con los ojos cristalinos, de alguna manera aquellas palabras se habían enterrado en la superficie débil de su corazón latiente. Los ojos de Hisoka ahora se habían vuelto una mueca de desprecio, y sus manos apretaron con fuerza hiriente las mejillas de su primo.**

_-ahhh¡... Hisoka... me... ¡me lastimas¡-**sus manos intentaron intervenir, mas las de Hisoka ya lo tenían preso por las muñecas.**_

_-vas... a morir... y te entregare con mi desprecio... vivirás el mismo infierno que yo... sufrirás a causa de las llamas ardientes del inframundo... a causa de tus pecados**...-La expresión de Hijiri era de completa incomodidad, de sus ojos se desprendieron nuevas lágrimas a causa de aquel desconcierto**-... en los brazos... **¡en los brazos de la muerte¡**_

_Hisoka lo había empujado con fuerza, se miró durante segundos que parecieron eternos, cayendo lentamente, acuosamente, desvaneciéndose tras la risa inoportuna de su amado primo, ondas oscuras interponiéndose entre Hisoka y su propio brazo extendido... desesperado..._

**Abrió los ojos de súbito,** despertándose oportunamente, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir, húmedo, ya no podía sentir el frío que antes le había incomodado, obligándose a irrumpir en el lugar de los sueños... de los sueños que parecían tan reales... de pesadillas. La banca en donde se había refugiado, solitario, era suave, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de aquellos brazos fuertes y acogedores que no podían ser de nadie que conociera, los simples brazos de la muerte... ¿podría ser?... su primo le había rechazado al infierno... con desprecio... que podía ser peor que eso... y sin embargo aun encontrarse en el mundo real o encontrarse en una pesadilla era igualmente intenso y triste. **La mano que reposaba sobre su vientre se movió**, y subió lentamente hasta posarse en su barbilla, la tomó con delicadeza y la empujo lentamente hacia arriba, los ojos de Hijiri dieron con el cielo nocturno, estrellado, magnífico, la luna estaba roja... perfecta, redonda... magnífica... sí. Y el rostro sobre su cabeza, tenía unos cabellos tan brillantes y finos, de un blanco resplandeciente, albinos preciosos, intensos como las estrellas, y la piel... esa piel de color de perla, bañado en luz, igual de perfecto, de hermoso... los labios finos y rojos, húmedos, sonriéndole... había dormido en sus brazos... vaya... **podría ser un ángel... un ángel de ojos plata.**

-lo soy... mi hermoso Hijiri... tu ángel... del infierno... –**todo era dulce incluso su voz, sin embargo la palabra infierno le hizo despejarse a la realidad concreta, dejando de divagar en la solemnidad de los brillos intensos de la noche sobre su cabeza. Estaba despierto. Completamente. Intentó levantarse, asustado, pero los brazos que le rodeaban eran mas fuertes que él, sobrenaturalmente fuertes y le apretaron más en contra suya. El hombre acarició aquel fino cuello del muchacho, con delicadeza lo rodeó con su mano.**-... perdona bello mío... tu piel era como la imaginaba...-**el hombre bajó su mano lentamente, rozando su pecho y pronto se introdujo hábilmente dentro de la camisa entreabierta de la parte superior, el chico se estremeció, se quedó estático, temblante. Aquella mano estaba fría, más fría que antes, y ahora se paseaba por su pecho desnudo, erizando su piel por completo.**

-¡suélteme¡... ¡déjeme¡... -**decía hijiri casi exclamando, mas el frío que sentía no se lo permitía.**

-Pero bello mío... no te estoy haciendo daño... ¿oh si?...

-¡me está tocando¡ ¡no le conozco¡¡no tiene derecho¡

-pero... ¿que tu primo no te acaba de enviar a mis brazos?-**las pupilas de Hijiri se dilataron prontamente... aquel hombre había mencionado a su primo... y pronto el mismo recordó su sueño... ¡pero había sido solo un sueño¡-**y yo soy ese infierno... ¿no es así?-**Hijiri se encontró mirando con ojos fríos al hombre.**

-¡¿Usted sabe de mi primo?¡... ¡¿cómo es que lo sabe?¡... ¡explíquese¡-**exclamó Hijiri, cuestionando perplejo. El hombre también le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió, ya había retirado su mano del pecho del chico, pero aun así lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos.**

-Bello mío... ¿qué queréis que te diga exactamente?... estabas soñando con él ¿no?... eso no quiere decir que yo sepa algo...

-¿acaso es usted una especie de adivino?

-digamos que algo así...

/_es un lunático.../_-**pensaba Hijiri, frunciendo el ceño.**

-no es que sea un lunático... bello mío...-**Hijiri abrió los ojos de sobremanera.**

/_¿acaso lee mi pensamiento?.../-_**se preguntaba a si mismo con asombro...**

-no solo tu pensamiento... puedo mirar en tus sueños, si eso te basta... los años me han permitido hacerlo...

-...

-puedo decirte algo... yo he venido a ayudarte... a hacer que tus penas desaparezcan...

-usted no puede hacer eso...-**contestó Hijiri incrédulo**.

-es a él a quien buscas-**añadió el hombre, si así se le podía llamar, de su bolsillo sacó una fotografía, la colocó ante los ojos atónitos del chico; era una fotografía de Hisoka, con el uniforme del Instituto de varones al que asistía, con sus ojos verdes penetrantes y su rostro en una mueca de seriedad.**

-¡¡¡Es él¡¡¡ ¡¿porqué tiene usted su fotografía?¡ ¡usted si sabe donde está¡ ¡dígamelo¡

-no grites mi bello Hijiri-**dijo el hombre con voz pasiva, y volvió a tomar la barbilla de Hijiri, acercándolo a su rostro, el chico estaba exaltado**- haré un trato contigo...

-¿qué trato?...-**preguntó, sosteniendo la mirada fría.**

-yo sé donde está tu primo... ¿quieres que él vuelva a tu casa?-**preguntó el hombre con delicadeza.**

-¡si quiero¡... ¡por favor dígame donde está¡

-mmmm... digamos... que el trato consiste en un intercambio...

-¿Esta diciendo mentiras?

-... ya te mostré su foto ¿no?

-¡¿es la única prueba que tiene?¡-**pregunto Hijiri insistente.**

-¡confórmate con eso¡ ¡yo se lo que te digo¡-**el hombre alzó el tono de voz, y le miró fijamente, mas Hijiri no pudo desprenderse del hechizo que comenzaba a a ocurrir...**

_convéncete... convéncete de que eso es la verdad... ven conmigo_-**escuchó Hijiri la voz dentro de su cabeza... las palabras eran tan acústicas, tan suaves...**

-¿qué puedo hacer para que vuelva?-**pregunto suavemente Hijiri casi sin mover los labios, que temblaban a causa del escalofrío que su cuerpo ostentaba.**

-él estará de vuelta, esta noche, en su casa... y para que eso ocurra debes tu venir conmigo bello mío...

-¿yo?

-si

-¿a cambio de él?

-¿qué prefieres?... quitarle a tus tíos a su verdadero hijo... quedarte tu en su lugar usurpándolo en esa casa, tu que solo eres un recogido... un arrimado... un intruso en su hogar...-**los tristes ojos de Hijiri, que habían perdido su brillo en cuestión de segundos, hipnotizados por aquella mirada frente a él, de plata, penetrante y fría; dejaron escapar una nueva lágrima, como las que antes, solo que esta fue el doble de amarga.**

_es la verdad... Hisoka me lo dijo... me dijo esas mismas palabras... y él... él es el que debe estar en esa familia... es su lugar... son sus padres... yo no tengo padres... no soy nada..._**-pensaba Hijiri, derramando dolor... el mismo dolor de los últimos tiempos.**

-es la verdad bello mío... si vienes conmigo tu primo volverá a tu hogar... yo puedo darte el amor que nadie mas te ha dado... puedo darte mas de lo que tu primo podría y nunca te dará... ese amor que deseas... ese amor... porque el te odia... entiéndelo... él desea que tu vengas conmigo... y entonces el volverá a su casa... ¿Crees que has tenido ese sueño por nada?... era real... tan real como lo que te estoy diciendo ahora...

-de verdad...-**decía Hijiri entrecortadamente, sus lágrimas ya eran abundantes**- ... me odia...

-así es-**añadió el hombre, estrechando a Hijiri entre sus brazos, con una mueca de fingida comprensión en el rostro, y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, y olfateó sus cabellos castaños oscuros, extasiándose de él, deseándolo más que antes aún**.-debes venir bello mío... ¿lo harás?... él volverá a su casa... con su verdadera familia...-**El chico asintió con la cabeza, aún estrechada contra el pecho del hombre, y este sonrió de manera maquiavélica; ascendió cargando a Hijiri, como si fuera un pequeño niño dormido en los brazos de su padre, y ya de pie comenzó a caminar cauteloso, riendo para sus adentros...**

**continuará...**

**N/S. Holas¡ **heme aquí de nuevo, luego de la espera... hace ya bastante que deje de escuchar a armando asi k no os preocupéis ya no ando de romántica jajaja... al fin me llego la inspiración, y ya tengo lo ke necesito para los próximos capítulos, había pensado traer los hechos importantes en este capítulo pero... cambié de opinión y las cosas sucederán de otra forma (yo me entiendo jeje). Ya verán. Seguro k no se esperaban k Tsuzuki siendo Tsuzuki dejara k se robaran a Hijiri asi como asi... jaja... ya verán porke jaja.

Y bueno luego de mi choro... ya k me encanta explayarme al final con mis notas... pues les pido que lean mis otros fics, como mi ultimo proyecto actual que es **"Eternal passion"** en la sección de "legal drug"(el cual es un manga de clamp, ke no muchos conocen y ke deberían porke es genial nn¡)... mi fic de Harry Potter llamado **"the rose"**, es slash y esta fresquecito y de capítulos cortos. Y sobre todo mi hasta ahora mejor logro TT **"Tokio Vampire Apocalypse**" que va orgullosamente en el capítulo 10 con 42 reviews hasta hoy es un Crossover de Shaman king y Sakura Card Captor y es de vampiros... (y claro los otros fics que me falto nombrar, si los leen me encantaría nn _pasarse por mi profile_ de vez en cuando).

Bueno y solo faltan los reviews.

**Senko-kun:** gracias por tus dos reviews, me alegra que leas mi fisquito nn y espero que este capitulo te guste, pero sobre que no te diga que Hisoka kiere Hijiri pues si, no te diré nada prefiero que lo leas de corazón y entenderás muchas cosas nn deja review¡¡arigatou.

**Crazy Xion: **holas¡¡¡¡ me alegra que leas mi fisquito, no metarde años bueno un poco pero como son las vacaciones puedo escribir ya nn que bueno ke te guste, y hisokita seguiré sufriendo (muajajaj¡) no me mates nn sigue leyendo please nn

**Aroa Nehring:**gracias por tus comentarios, y por tu review, tus dudas y lo que quieres que revele pronto lo haré nn solo dale tiempo al finc de seguir y progresar nn, Tsuzuki y el joven freniere no eran la misma persona como veras pronto nn o kien sabe todo puede suceder y desearia que lo siguieras hasta el final, sobre el fic de Shaman king en la seccion de sakura lo kite por la falta de reviews jaja, soy muy digamos "sentida" y crei k nadie lo seguia leyendo y probe suerte en la otra sección jaja nn.Por cierto me apunto como otra fan del conde Caín, comparto el gusto por él, como en tu fic dijiste que eras la unica yo te apoyo pero aun no se si te acompañaré en esa seción jee, y ¿verdad que anee rice es genial? Nn espero de sobremanera que me sigas dejando reviews y leas los libros de Rice no te arrepentirás. ññ

**Kurashte: **hola borracho¡ cuanto tiempo eh?... y akie sta mi finc pa que los igas leyendo aunke no he sabido nada de vos en fan fiction, agradezco tus comentarios respecto al finc, respecto a la acción y eso... mmmm no se quizá, pero mas adelante jaja, y aporvecho pa decirte ke ya no escribas sobre tus bajos instintos, y que te apures sobre el finc de crónica de un amor jeje que sigo esperando weee¡¡ ñ.ñ...

**Estrella de kaleido Star: **holas¡ me alegra que leas mi fic y que dejaras review asi se pa´ kien escribo jeje nn, sobre lo de freniere no era Tsuzuki, porque Tsuzuki como verás no es vampiro, es humano y es profesor si no no saldría de día jeje, asi que ya comprenderás pronto a lo que refiere el prologo con el finc, gracias por seguir leyendo y que te guste mi capitulo este, eso espero nn.

**Dark-san86:** je, a mi Muraki también me gusta a kilómetros de mi nuestro hisokita nn¡¡ compartimos ese sentimiento, ojala y le echara los shinigamis pero no es un shinigami aki asi que eso es imposible aunke desearía con alevosía que sucediera jaja nn ¡ te agradezco que leas mi finc y que sigas, me levantaste el animo con tu review ¿sabes? Porque crei que no me llegarian mas reviews y me reviviste y decidi subir el nuevo capi jeje. Muchas gracias nn¡ deja otro review nn¡


	4. envenenados

Era de tinieblas 

**Por: Soley-chan**

**¡Hola¡:** pues heme aquí disfrutando de una tarde lluviosa y nublada y fría, ideal en absoluto para comenzar con el capitulo cuatro de era de tinieblas, que por cierto sigo sin saber porque le puse ese nombre o.o, en fin los dejo, espero disfrutéis de la historia y yo espero algún día dejar de escribir con viles caracteres españoles ¡¡¡¡.

Simbología- :recuerdos/

**capítulo 4:Envenenados...**

Había estado lloviendo toda la noche, a ciencia cierta no recordaba nada acerca de la hora en que la lluvia comenzó, y poniéndose a analizar mucho menos recordaba como había llegado ahí... y había abierto sus ojos por completo, terminado de despertar con sorpresa y desconcierto cuando una leve brisa congelante le caló aquel cuerpo semidesnudo que sostenía su cabeza. Estaba en su propia habitación, en la casa de sus padres, recostado sobre su cama, y fuera seguía lloviendo a pesar de que según él pensaba ya era de día, aunque el sol no se dejaba ver aún. Y sentía como las sábanas bajo él se le habían pegado cuando intentó moverse, aún estaba empapado de sudor.

Se incorporó, el dolor de cuerpo y el mareo aun seguían a flor de piel asediándolo, en su pecho descubierto aún se encontraban aquellas ultimas llagas propinadas en el ultimo encuentro furtivo... sintió una opresión dura en el pecho cuando la visión de su mente se posó en casi su mismo reflejo, y descubriendo que era Minase Hijiri, en el recuerdo de su primo... habían sonado cruelmente las palabras de aquel maldito... maldito entre los malditos si es que los demonios no existiesen:

_/-dentro de unas horas más... tu primo será mío... y tu... si lo deseas puedes regresar a tu casa.-**añadió el vampiro sonriendo.-**solo porque me agarras de buenas.../_-Aquella risa maniática, capaz de romper toda aquella falsa y exasperante esperanza mínima. Se levantó de súbito, intentando no pensar cosas crueles, cosas espantosas... Hijiri debía estar en su habitación, intacto, durmiendo o si ya fuese mas tarde preguntaría a alguna mucama por él... ya que quizá hubiese ido ya al instituto... el vampiro no podía haber llevado consigo a Hijiri... no debía haberlo hecho... no debía estar hablando en serio... y al menos un aura tan maligna como la que ahora miraba en él, no había sido vislumbrada, sin embargo, cuando hace tiempo y bastante le había conocido... y recuerdos efímeros y consumados... quizá... revueltos en su cerebro a causa de lo nebuloso que se había puesto su destino...

**#flashback#**

**-¿sabes?... siempre creí que lo que en realidad eras... es un ángel... -**dijo El chico de los cabellos castaños rubios, recargándose en el barandal de concreto, ya un poco antiguo casi como aquella enorme construcción que ahora era usada como colegio de varones, su cadera fue rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, suavemente, y un hombre de cabellos platinos y ojos felinos con esa misma esencia recargó su cabeza en el hombro frágil del muchacho, acariciando aquel cuello palpitante con sus labios rosados, y pronto esbozó una sonrisa, el chico se había estremecido ante tal contacto...

-no te equivocaste... amado Hisoka-**dijo él y enseguida dijo-**por que lo soy... soy un ángel, un ángel de la oscuridad**...- Hisoka parecía compungido al escuchar esas palabras, y volvió sus ojos al cielo, ya se había puesto el sol a lo lejos...**

-si, uno que trae muerte... y siempre vienes cuando se ha puesto el sol... -**añadió el muchacho como si de algo sin importancia se tratase.**

-la noche es amable con nosotros los ángeles...-**dijo el hombre**-que bebemos la sangre de los humanos mientras les hacemos el amor...

Hisoka se quedó en silencio, escrutando con sus ojos verdes bastante abiertos y esmeralda los ojos de su interlocutor entre las sombras, quien parecía sonreírle con impaciencia, esperando alguna respuesta a algo que seguramente Hisoka no deseaba imaginar... mas a pesar de no encontrar una respuesta adecuada, tragó saliva y al fin sus palabras surgieron de su boca.

-beber... su sangre-**pregunto algo nervioso, seguramente a eso se debían aquellas llagas que le propinaba en su cuerpo... bebía su sangre... que ironía...mas sin embargo le creía.**

-así es... mientras les amamos con toda la alevosía y ansiedad posible... el precio es su sangre...-**contestó el hombre, mientras acarició la mejilla del muchacho, entreabriendo sus labios cuando había mordido su propio labio inferior. Hisoka miró de frente a la criatura, cuyo hilo de sangre resbalaba lentamente desde su boca hasta su barbilla, aquellos labios tenían una especie de brillo, parecía que la luna que ya se alzaba sobre ellos se les reflejara; y no solo en ellos, si no en toda la piel del hombre..., y cuando miró su boca pudo verlos: dos prominentes incisivos, aún mayores que sus demás dientes, y dos mas de menor tamaño debajo. No pareció sorprendido ya que los miraba con cautela y algo de resignación.**

-¿qué es lo que estas buscando?-**preguntó el muchacho, y frunció en ceño, pero no con enfado. El hombre le tomó de la barbilla con algo de violencia, acercándolo más a su rostro, el muchacho no pudo parpadear.**

-mas bien...-**dijo el hombre como en un susurro seductor-¿**qué es lo que buscas tú... al seducirme de esta forma?... ¿al provocar que te deseé?-**Hisoka intentó separarse aturdido, pero le fue imposible.**

-yo no he hecho tal...

-oh pero por supuesto...-**le interrumpió el hombre, y se acercó a los labios puros del muchacho y los acarició con los propios, con arrebato añadido**.-eres el único culpable...-**Pero el chico lo había mirado fijamente, sus ojos estaban perdiendo el brillo, y no se inmutó, no dijo nada más, no se había movido, ni siquiera pestañeado. El hombre lo empujó hacia el suelo, evitando que su cabeza se golpeara protegiéndola con su mano, la respiración del muchacho comenzaba a agitarse levemente, mientras el hombre acariciaba su cuello con su boca, y comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa luego de abrirle el saco del impecable uniforme escolar**.-debes saber algo... amado mío...-**añadió el hombre, interrumpiendo sus actos, hablando a el oído de Hisoka.-**anoche... creí haberte visto... mientras mataba a una mujer en el parque del distrito...-**el chico había vuelto en sí por unos instantes cuando el vampiro le habló al oído, y escuchó sus palabras con atención**-me mirabas con los ojos muy abiertos... como si nunca me hubieras visto en ese estado...-**añadió el hombre suavemente, y se detuvo para acariciar aquellos claros cabellos del joven con su nariz, y olfateando su aroma**-... aún con mi cruel arrebato, dejé caer el cadáver de la mujer y me dispuse a ir hacia ti... temblabas... fue cuando me di cuenta-**Hisoka se volvió de frente a él confundido**-... que no eras tú...-**añadió el hombre, y las pupilas de Hisoka se dilataron**-... a pesar de las dos hermosas esmeraldas que adornaban aquel rostro, de la piel pálida y lúcida, del cuerpo frágil, casi la misma estructura... su expresión, a pesar del rostro casi idéntico, casi la misma hermosura, era distinta a ti... y cuando me adentré en su mente... me aseguré que no eras tu... querido Hisoka... no lo eras**...-Hisoka pareció entender, ya sin desconcierto, y el hombre se percató de ello.-**¿Acaso sabes quién era él?-**añadió el hombre ansioso. Hisoka resopló de angustia, el hombre se percató de ello, pero aún así no pudo adentrarse en la mente de Hisoka, nunca había podido y aún no lograba entender porqué; el chico negó con la cabeza.**-no me mientas-**añadió el hombre sutilmente**-si lo sabes... tienes la expresión adecuada para que yo pueda entender ese hecho... inexplicable ¿tienes un hermano gemelo?-**Hisoka negó de nuevo, ahora se intentaba separar del hombre, nervioso, sin poder explicarse porque no podía dejar de alterarse.** El hombre sonrió con convicción y él mismo se levantó del suelo, dejando a Hisoka libre.

-...

-¿sabes cariño?-s**e sacudió la ropa- **se me fueron las ganas de jugar contigo... por hoy... así que creo que podrás volver temprano a tu casa...

-...-**Hisoka lo miró con desconcierto, no podía entender que era lo que hacía en el suelo, o como había llegado ahí. Cuando se miró el pecho, había ahí una nueva marca, sangrante. El hombre había desaparecido. De alguna forma hacer contacto con él desde siempre, intentando aparentar inocencia, terminaba siendo un hecho agotador... sin embargo había algo... en aquel hecho de sus ultimas palabras hace instantes que le causaba miedo. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Esa criatura había descubierto a su ser mas preciado... le había costado tanto engañar a aquel ser para que dejara en paz a su primo de una buena vez...**

**_Aun recordaba_** como desde su propia ventana miraba a ese mismo hombre de cabellos platinados de espaldas a él, _hace menos de dos meses_; observando frente a la ventana de su primo lo que en esa habitación dormía... sintiendo un aura y un peligro en la criatura inconfundible, algo que una propia no tan cualidad personal, causa también del repudio de sus propios padres, que le permitía sentir: los sentimientos de los demás, incluso de las criaturas y inevitablemente también del hombre aquel, sus intenciones... con ansiedad... cerró sus propias cortinas para siempre. Se decidió a hacerse pasar por el único chico de esa mansión, por el que dormía en esa habitación por la que el hombre tenía curiosidad. Por ello una noche pidió a su primo que intercambiaran habitación solo una vez, y esa noche se aventuró a salir por su ventana ayudando que se encontraba a una altura de centímetros pocos del suelo, y se vio de frente a él, a esa criatura que no era normal...

Le conoció, él se portó a mable, pero leyendo aquella mente ensombrecida miró una realidad terrible, una criatura de milenios, de pasados infames, una criatura ASESINA... y si pasando por su primo, ahora que el no se daba cuenta, evitaba su segura próxima muerte a manos de un ser como ese... incluso si él mismo moría... entonces estará bien... era su deseo.

Así que desde ese día, repudiaría, aún a pesar de su propio dolor y el de él, a su primo, le alejaría de él pese lo que pese, para así evitar que la criatura aquella les viese juntos y entonces sucediera algo terrible... y así lo hizo intentando no mostrarse débil ante él, convenciéndole de un odio casi mortal, le alejaría y así viviría... era su decisión.

Pidió su cambio de colegio, en el turno vespertino y siempre al ponerse el sol, un poco después que el timbre anunciara el fin de clases, el hombre de las tinieblas le citaba en el mismo lugar, oculto detrás del edificio, a donde casi nunca nadie recurría, sin poder explicarse hasta cuando seguiría suscitándose la misma historia, hasta cuando la criatura se cansaría de él y lo dejaba o siquiera de diese muerte... sufriendo una y otra vez tormentos psicológicos y físicos de los que solo se daba cuenta cuando volvía en sí tantas veces... aquel ser podía causar en él una especie de hipnotismo, y aun así al hombre le era imposible adentrarse en la mente fuerte del chico, sin percatarse de que su misma presa podía derribar su barrera mental y poder adentrarse en él... podía incluso tener la posibilidad de encontrar debilidades en él... quizá para poder destruirle, pero todo se bloqueaba cuando no podía resistirse a su hipnotismo potente... sabía que le ultrajaba, que dejaba marcas en su cuerpo sin que él mismo se diera plena cuenta, pero que no le importaba... al menos no era Hijiri quien sufría todo eso y eso era lo único importante... al menos en esos momentos en los que no deseaba llorar por su propio sufrir... de alguna manera la criatura era cortés, al dejarlo en trance mientras se saciaba de su cuerpo, así no era testigo de las calumnias a las que era sometido el mismo.

**#fin del flashback#**

-y así ha sido durante dos meses... después de todo no deseo permitir... que a fin de cuentas ese maldito se salga con la suya...-**se dijo Hisoka a si mismo... ya estaba cruzando las puertas de su hogar, vestido de jeans azules y camisa blanca, con una expresión de completa angustia en su rostro, con los puños cerrados, intentando averiguar si alguna vez se había dado cuenta del lugar en donde Muraki le había tenido preso, intentando no pensar que seguramente había estado en trance**.-¡¡¡¡Kuso¡¡¡¡¡-**se maldijo a si mismo golpeando aquellos barrotes.(N/A: esa palabra va por neko-chan .-.)**

El el Instituto católico para varones Youkusouku (en esos instantes) 

-así que usted es el famoso profesor Tsuzuki Asato...-**dijo el director con un magnífico toque de hostilidad en la voz, que no evitó que el apuesto Tsuzuki no reprimiera su nerviosismo, el director de ese colegio en el que ahora trabajaría de verdad daba miedo no solo por su expresión fría y ensombrecida si no hasta por su tono grave de voz.**

-...si...si señor... lo soy(¿famoso?o.o)-**dijo al fin, tratando de sonar calmado.**

-como le fue avisado, usted comenzará a trabajar en este lugar a partir de hoy, ya que como está haciendo trabajo social como multa por desacatos a la ley para el gobierno (N-A hasta yo me quede asi o.o porke no se ni de k habla)-**Tsuzuki intentó esbozar una sonrisa irónica.**-eso añadiendo que obtuvo el resultado mas alto en las pruebas que le fueron aplicadas hace tres meses en la academia de profesores... y bla bla... ¡dejémonos de palabrerías señor Asato¡-**Tsuzuki se sobresaltó un poco ante el cambio de volumen en su voz de pronto**- como usted debe saber este es uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad, y le aclaro que es totalmente católico, así que si usted tiene otro tipo de creencias que sinceramente no me importa porque quiera o no tendrá que trabajar aquí enviado por el gobierno.-**me sorprende que el hombre no se quedara sin aire-** le pido de la manera mas a tenta que no haga comentarios o actos fuera del catolicismo de los alumnos...¿está claro?

-...si señor-**contestó al fin Tsuzuki, apesadumbrado.**

-además de algunas otras reglas que ya deberá aprenderse y que vienen en este manual-**añadió el director pasándole un librito bastante pesado**-sin mas que ostentar a menos que tenga alguna duda puede venir a mi cuando lo deseé... –**el director le guiñó un ojo, y luego recobró su postura-** si no... puede acudir a mi secretario, el joven Watari...

-si señor director...

-please... digame Señor Konoe... suena mas bonito nn...

-e...esta bien-**dijo Tsuzuki con una gotita en la cabeza, el sujeto si que era raro, pero seguía dándole miedo.**

-ahora... ¡a trabajar¡... ¡ya¡... ¡adiós¡-**le exclamó el jefe con autoridad, Tsuzuki salió por la puerta aturdido.**

Ya había cerrado la puerta de la oficina del director cuando al comenzar a caminar tropezó cerca de la puerta, con un hombre agachado.

-¡¡¡ayyy¡¡¡-**se sobó la frente Tsuzuki tratando de incorporarse, una mano le ayudó a hacerlo.**

-¡mis sinceras disculpas¡ se me había caído mi pluma y me agaché a recogerla (mas bien parecía que estaba espiando¬¬)-**le dijo un hombre de gafas, cabello rubio y rizado y piel blanca, con una expresión de preocupación, se acercó a él y Tsuzuki se puso a la defensiva**...-tranquilo solo quería ver si no le había lastimado mucho la cara...

-no... no se preocupe.-**el hombre le miró con atención y pronto sonrió y se acomodó las gafas.**

-¡wi¡ ¡¿usted es acaso el nuevo profesor?¡-**preguntó el hombre, alegre, mientras se sacudía la ropa, que consistía en un suéter negro una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de ese mismo color.**

-...si...-**contestó Tsuzuki con un poco de desconcierto.-**mi nombre es Asato Tsuzuki

-yo soy Watari... el secretario oficial del viejo gruñón de ahí dentro-**contestó el hombre riendo y extendiendo su mano hacia Tsuzuki, de alguna manera además de raro le pareció amable y aceptó su saludo estrechando su mano**.-¿Qué clase impartirá?

-literatura...

-¡wow¡... ¿y a que grupos? yo por lo general imparto la clase de química a los alumnos del salón B de primer semestre... ¿va a ser matutino o vespertino o las clases en los dos turnos?

-me ha tocado impartir la clase a los alumnos de 3er y 4to semestre, en los dos turnos, pero son como 7 clases diarias durante el día, no es tan pesado, además me turnaré el aula con otro profesor de literatura.

-lidiará con los más pesados de la escuela... jeje le deseo suerte...

-por igual muchas gracias.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve a su aula?

-no es necesario, gracias.-**añadió cortésmente Tsuzuki, preguntándose porque un hombre tan contrario al director fuese su secretario.**

No era muy difícil de llegar al aula de literatura ya que le habían dado un leve recorrido por el instituto la tarde anterior, precisamente un alumno, al menos en esa escuela los andantes eran los alumnos y no los profesores, contrariamente a la anterior escuela, ahora tendría su propia aula aunque compartida u.u y los que llegarían tarde serían los alumnos... ojalá y esta vez los alumnos lo recibieran bien, casi podía recordar como fue en aquella preparatoria pública Kawayamada su primer día como profesor... y casi podía sentir la misma desesperación de aquel día al no poder controlar semejante clase de rebeldes, que un mes después se convirtieron en sus amigos y que extrañaría con toda su alma TT. Había sido mejor irse sin despedirse.

A pasos clamados y aun faltando una hora para sus primera clase llegó a su nueva aula, según el horario daría tres clases en el horario matutino, saldría como a las 12Am y regresaría al colegio a las 5Pm para otras cuatro clases más, y así sería durante los otros días de la semana... Uff al neos no tendría que permanecer en la escuela todo el día, o quizá se asfixiaría. Intentaba olvidar sus asuntos personales para poder comenzar a preparar su clase de una manera mas fácil, pero aún le era imposible casi en su totalidad sacar de sus pensamientos a ese chico de Kawayamada... en verdad le había parecido que el que se suicidaría pronto sería él... más añadiendo la forma en la que cortó descortésmente su compañía y su ofrecimiento de ayuda al menos psicológica le había herido un poco. Siempre había sido así. Cuando intentaba ayudar a alguien, para no verle sufrir terminaba siempre diciendo y haciendo algo para que su presencia fuese molesta y terminaran corriéndole. De alguna forma se sentía decepcionado de él mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a nadie, este hecho siempre había sido de mucho dolor para él, incluso desde que era un niño; al tener esos ojos anormalmente violetas siempre había sido rechazado por los demás, incluso por los adultos, la única persona que jamás le había rechazado nunca luego de la muerte de su madre había sido ella... Ruka; los ojos de Tsuzuki parecieron tristes unos instantes recordándola mas intentó dejar de divagar y poner mas atención a su trabajo... y nuevamente... se sentía un poco de culpa al haber dejado en paz así como así al joven Hijiri de Kawamayada...¿Habría encontrado a su primo?... ¿seguiría llorando, seguiría sufriendo en esos instantes?...

Se dedicaba a intentar poner atención en el texto que estaba preparando para su primer clase...

_/-Hijiri...-**Los ojos del chico le miraron fijamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el acercamiento y la decisión, y cristalinos nuevamente, como espejos esmeraldas**- por tu actitud, tus palabras, tu angustia y desespero... podría pensar... ante tales circunstancias, que tus sentimientos hacia tu primo no solo son de fraternidad... –**Las cejas del chico de ojos esmeraldas se arquearon de súbito y la cristalinidad de sus pupilas se evidencio en mayor grado mientras escuchaba tales palabras**-...podría pensar... que tus sentimientos hacia él son..._

_-¡Yo no sé a qué se refiere¡-**exclamó Hijiri súbitamente, sus mejillas parecieron unos segundos colorearse de rozado mas luego recobró su postura, interrumpido nuevamente por un gesto de Tsuzuki.**_

_-escúchame...-**sugirió tranquila y pasivamente, sonriendo con ternura**- ...Hijiri-san... acaso... ¿le amas?... ¿acaso amas a tu primo de otra forma?.../_

-pobre chico...-**susurró en medio del silencio Tsuzuki, aun recordando vagas escenas del día anterior. Y era obvio que aún no había podido concentrarse en lo suyo.**

**En otro lugar... algo retirado, sin duda.**

-hmm...-**las manos del joven Minase Hijiri surgieron de entre las sabanas ligeras que lo tapaban de pies a cabeza, y se deshizo de ellas completamente, despertando de su sueño, se dio cuenta que aún tenía puesto el uniforme escolar, y estaba descalzo, además de estar desfajado y algo sucio. Tenía el ante talón rodeado por una pulsera gruesa y negra de metal, que estaba unida a una cadena, a la vez unida a la pared. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama, y se aseguró con algo de disgusto que en realidad le era imposible caminar mas de dos metros lejos de la pared o la cama. Primero se preguntó si seguía soñando porque el lugar le era irreconocible, una habitación pequeña y algo sucia, solo con una cama, sin ventanas, algo ensombrecida, ni siquiera podía saber si era de día o de noche ya que solo era alumbrado por la tenue luz de un foco en el techo, mas pronto su mente le trajo visión y cuenta de lo sucedido apenas la noche anterior, sinceramente al recordarlo le parecía increíble y antes de desvanecerse por completo se vio en los brazos del hombre de los ojos plata...**

_/-es la verdad bello mío... si vienes conmigo tu primo volverá a tu hogar... yo puedo darte el amor que nadie mas te ha dado... puedo darte mas de lo que tu primo podría y nunca te dará... ese amor que deseas... ese amor... porque el te odia... entiéndelo... él desea que tu vengas conmigo... y entonces el volverá a su casa... ¿Crees que has tenido ese sueño por nada?... era real... tan real como lo que te estoy diciendo ahora..._

_-de verdad...-**decía Hijiri entrecortadamente, sus lágrimas ya eran abundantes**- ... me odia..._

_-así es-**añadió el hombre, estrechando a Hijiri entre sus brazos, y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, y olfateó sus cabellos castaños oscuros**.-debes venir bello mío... ¿lo harás?... él volverá a su casa... con su verdadera familia...-**El chico asintió con la cabeza, aún estrechada contra el pecho del hombre, y este sonrió de manera maquiavélica; ascendió cargando a Hijiri, como si fuera un pequeño niño dormido en los brazos de su padre, y ya de pie comenzó a caminar cauteloso.../**_

Aquellos recuerdos invadieron su mente, y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente con el recuerdo de Hisoka... su primo Hisoka... seguramente el ya estaría feliz en su hogar, feliz sin su presencia, disfrutando de no ser estorbado por un maldito recogido y huérfano; ojalá él fuese feliz... aunque ya no pudiera verle nunca más. Se tiró en el suelo pesadamente abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos habían comenzado a entristecerse de nuevo, pero sin dudar se decidió a no hacerlo, limpiándose fielmente las ultimas lágrimas... ahora estaba decidido, se había ido a tomar un lugar nuevo, una nueva vida, si es que aquel sujeto hablaba de verdad... intentaría acoplarse a él, olvidarse del todo, de su pasado... y siquiera le gustaba la cadena que lo tenía sujeto, pero no pensaba intentar escapar... un trato era un trato, y si con eso Hisoka estaría bien y volvería entonces todo estaba bien. 

Esbozó un ultima sonrisa para con el recuerdo de Hisoka, su querido primo Hisoka, para con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que casi eran el mismo reflejo de los suyos; para con esa sonrisa casi fingida de él que aún recordaba y que le encantaba al menos solo tener en su recuerdo ya que jamás la volvería a ver, estuviese donde estuviese, en esa habitación fría y polvosa o no... estuviese vivo o muerto...

To be continued...

N/a:¡hola¡¡

Aclaraciones: Ruka es el nombre de la hermana de Tsuzuki, esto sale exclusivamente en el manga, y como yo solo he leído hasta el tomo cinco no se mas de ella... asi que solo la menciono porque su nombre me da un poco de gracia jeje.¬¬(¿eso k soley?u.u)

N-a ora si o.o: bueno pues ya os saludé...(¬¬¿os?) bien bueno ya que les dirigí mi saludo queridos lectores de este fisquito u.u... me dispondré a decirles comentarios sobre esta portentosa historia ¬¬(¿portentosa?) si, y he de preguntarme porque he de seguir dentro de mi mundo bucólico (¡¡¡¡¿qué demo#& es bucólico?¡¡¡¡)... (yo ke se... se me grabo la palabra luego de leer el tomo cinco de yami TT... si alguien sabe que significa favor de llamar al 01 800 bucólico... (relativo a la vida campestre... jeje gracias Lady Soel-chan)

Bueno volviendo al fic, para que dejen de preguntarme u.u ahí esta un poco de la larga historia de Hisoka y Muraki... y de cómo fue que decidió proteger a Hijiri... se que quedaron cavos sueltos en esa historia pero todo a su tiempo jejeje... y algo sobre el traslado de Tsuzuki... espero les agrade y sigan leyendo porque he preparado muchas cosas lindas y no tan lindas y algo mas de sufrimiento para esta historia please no me regañen por tardarme un poco mas en la entrega de este capitulo pero como me prohibieron usar la compu por castigo y la uso cuando nadie me ve pues he estado haciéndolo durante casi tres días u.u... tenedme paciencia, en una semana me quitan el castigo u.u... kien me manda a portarme mal.

Y bueno, me ha llegado un correo curioso que dice que el fanfiction se ha prohibido contestar reviews me dedicaré a investigar si eso es cierto o.k? pero siganme dejando reviews que los seguiré contestando cuando llegue al fondo del problema.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola:a sepa dios ke dia de agosto (¿agosto?o.o a chirrión cuando pasó eso¡¡) me dedico a escribir esto, que no es otra cosa que el capítulo cinco de mi aplicación rara esta... espero poder acabar, si estas leyendo este capítulo entonces sigo con vida u.u... si no pues creo que igualmente (¬¬ eso ke?)... y bueno... irishai masai... (¬¬ se escribe así?') T:T

Era de tinieblas 

**Por: Soley de Lioncourt**

**Capítulo 5:Olvido de una noche de sicario... epílogo de una vida solitaria**

_-Este es mi preludio..._

_Al amor, al sueño de magnificencia..._

_Con encanto soberbio;_

_Y mi alevosía por un ser y su existencia..._

_Es una promesa..._

_Un sueño celestial, de equidad..._

_Con respecto a mi conciencia..._

_Y lo que encarna a lo material..._

Al terminar su recito, aún sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos, miró a los ojos al muchacho quien sentado en el suelo le observaba llegar, había dejado antes una charola de plata en la pequeña mesa ya sin su barniz añejo, de una madera bastante gastada y situada casi junto a la puerta; la bandeja contenía lo que parecía ser alimento: un vaso con contenido líquido blanco, y un plato con algo que parecía ser arroz al vapor con algunos trozos de carne.

El muchacho lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda brillando con intensidad, y algo acuosos y rojizos a causa de un llanto infortunado. El hombre dejó caer el libro y sonrió al muchacho.

-creo que has pasado bastante tiempo sin alimento... me disculpo por eso Hijiri-chan.-dijo el hombre inclinando su torso hacia él, en forma de disculpa, el chico no se inmutó, a pesar de la propiedad de aquellas acciones.-pero por unas cuantas horas no morirás, después de todo, si algún día se me ocurre hacerte como yo, no lo necesitarás más, a excepción de la sangre-añadió con una sonrisita, tomó la charola y la llevó cerca del muchacho, la colocó a un lado y se puso de rodillas frente a él, le tomó de la barbilla e inspeccionó su rostro con la mirada, seguido, tomó su muñeca y la presionó con sus dedos, midió su pulso con ayuda de su reloj y suspiró.-y pensar... que me aseguré de que olvidarás lo de hace dos noches... –pareció que el chico reaccionó, porque sus pupilas se dilataron y sus cejas se fruncieron con desentendimiento, a esto el vampiro sonrió mostrando los dientes como si fuera a soltar una carcajada mas no lo hizo-... sí, creo que fue hace dos noches cuando me encontré contigo en el parque, querido mío... y no lo has recordado... gracias a mi hipnotismo mental...-el hombre de cabellos platinos hizo una pausa como esperando que el muchacho dijera algo, mas no lo hizo, y decidió hacer contacto fijo con aquellos ojos.-mmmhhh... sigues soñando con él... ¿es que acaso no te resignas?... él ya volvió a su hogar... no lo volverás a ver.-el muchacho bajó la mirada, y entreabrió los labios pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.-será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies la ropa, esta noche es nuestra primera cita... y quiero que te veas mas hermoso aún.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-ahora vuelvo con tus nuevas prendas...-añadió el hombre y salió de la habitación.

**En Privet Drive... (¬¬) bueno: En Las calles de Tokio 4:45PM **

**Ya estaba atardeciendo,** había andado durante la mayor parte del día, buscando lugares que le parecieran familiares mas todo había sido en vano, repitiendo callejuelas, llegando al mismo centro de la ciudad, tomando uno que otro taxi u autobús, sin ningún resultado. Su tripa estaba chillando de hambre, o mas que nada de ansiedad por consumir su búsqueda afanada. Seguía torturando su mente con suposiciones crueles y fastidiosas, había recordado una y otra vez acontecimientos hermosos de la infancia e incluso de hace meses, estaba resultándole inútil esa búsqueda, como buscando un pequeño alfiler bajo las patas de un millón de elefantes, u en un pajar... se detuvo al fin... dio un puñetazo en un alto poste y sus nudillos sangraron; siquiera le había servido intentar proteger a su primo hace una noche... porque aún así el maldito vampiro se había salido con la suya...

**#flashback#**

Miró a su primo por última vez a los ojos, estaba ahí, de pié en el centro del marco de la puerta de su habitación; el dolor de aquellas llagas en su cuerpo de alguna manera le impedía mirar con claridad sus demás facciones, sus ojos, solo sus ojos eran una conexión infinita con él. La rabia le vino de pronto. Muraki le estaba llamando a través de ese dolor, y aún no acudía a la llamada, estaba seguro, desde esa tarde, cuando terminó su encuentro en el colegio con el vampiro luego que él le mencionase haber visto a un chico casi idéntico a él; que el maldito tramaba algo... sin duda había descubierto a Hijiri... sin duda iría detrás de él o sin duda vendría a él...

Su primo se acercaba lentamente, algo temeroso, muy angustiado; si le tocaba el vampiro le sentiría a través de su piel y seguramente vendría... Debía alejar a Hijiri de él mismo.

El chico se estaba alejando de él, se dio cuenta que se encontraba gritándole con arrebato y furias fingidas, con desespero...

-¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES¡¡¡ ¡¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA¡¡ ¡¡¡NUNCA VUELVAS, VETE¡¡

-...Hisoka...

-¡¡¡¡ERES UN RECOGIDO¡¡¡¡¡¡MADITO INTRUSO BASTARDO¡¡ ¡¡¡¡NO DESEO VOLVER A VERTE¡¡¡¡-sus palabras habían llegado a martirizar lo mas profundo de el alma de su primo Hijiri, sintió el dolor agudo de las mentiras hirientes... hiriéndole incluso a él más de lo soportable en el corazón, mas si era la única forma de alejarle y salvarlo... preferiría su odio... a su muerte. Y pronto ya no vio a Hijiri en la habitación, se encontró a él mismo sollozando mientras seguía los pasos de su joven reflejo, totalmente arrepentido, dispuesto a decirle la única verdad, y de sobremanera dolido mientras aquellas llagas le escocían la carne al llamado del vampiro.

/quiero protegerte... quiero quererte y que seas feliz por sobre todas las cosas... lo deseo... no me odies.../

Pero el chico había entrado en el parque del distrito, a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión Kurosaki, le había seguido a pesar de sus sospechas en contra del vampiro, ya no le importaba lo que sucediera, no deseaba que Hijiri se fuera pensando en sus palabras... que no las creyera... que no creyera mentiras... porque sabía que esta vez, se había pasado en serio por protegerle. No lo dejaría solo. Solo como cebo para el chupa sangre.

Ya estaba el cielo bastante oscurecido, le vio entre los arbustos, conversaba tristemente con un hombre en una mesa, parecía que había una fiesta en el claro del parque: estudiantes. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando volvió la vista Hijiri ya no estaba cerca de aquel hombre a quien solo le miró las espaldas. Le había perdido de vista tan fácilmente. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, aquel dolor de las heridas ya era devastador. Se echó a correr hacia los árboles.

-¡Hijiri¡...¡¡¡Hijiri¡¡¡-abrazando su cuerpo frente al frío, sus pies tropezaron con una raíz de un árbol, una rama cortada estaba debajo de él, quizá una de sus ramillas había hecho un roce terrible en su hombro, cerca de una herida; gritó de dolor, las heridas parecían responderle, le dolían demasiado a pesar de que ya estaban en proceso de cicatrización, cada parte de su cuerpo de convulsionó, como si respondieran a una llamada; volvió a gritar de dolor, una y otra vez, sus huesos crujieron terriblemente justo antes de que su barbilla fuera levantada por la punta de un zapato blanco. Frente a él estaba Muraki, el vampiro sonriente parecía divertirse contemplando tal sufrimiento.

-te advertí que esos dolores sería peores si no acudías a mí...-rió el vampiro en las sombras, solo alumbrados en la lejanía por un farol ya tenue.-...te espié mientras lo seguías... ¿Acaso juegas conmigo?... si has de seguir interfiriendo en mis planes, es mejor que de una buena vez me encargue de ti antes de que cometas mas tonterías...-sin analizar con mas sentido sus palabras frías, y sin más caracteres para responder siquiera se levantó a cuestas del suelo, y echó a correr con bastantes fuerzas interiores hacia algún punto lejos del vampiro, se dejó llevar por sus pies, llegó a un claro cerca de un farol y ahí chocó con un hombre, aquel le apresó la muñeca, el disgusto, además de las emociones que se introdujeron en él al unísono, en un arrebato, forcejeó y logró desasirse de aquella mano, siquiera puso atención en el rostro del extraño, y siguió su camino desorientado, cerró sus ojos mientras se recuperaba del dolor, mas pasados solo unos instantes de tiempo, el vampiro se había materializado de alguna forma justo frente a sus ojos(o quizá fue mas veloz que él); Le miró con furia, aquellas punzadas constantes en su cuerpo se desvanecían convirtiéndose en calidez, ya en los brazos de su acechante... sin imaginar a donde era llevado, sin percatarse siquiera del camino.

#flashback#

Se había detenido frente a las puertas de "Youkusouku", se encontraba fuera de su instituto justo en horas de clase, pero no le interesaba eso, ya no le interesaba nada si no podía estar tranquilo con su misma vida. Las rejas enormes que servían de entrada al instituto estaban cerradas, se dejó caer resbalando su espalda en el frío metal de las rejas, en el suelo; acogió sus piernas hacia si y las abrazó, sus cabellos claros y lacios estaban un poco despeinados, dejo que el flequillo tapara su mirada mientras escuchaba el estruendo de las nubes en el cielo, ya bastante gris, la brisa algo fría, y él sin abrigo, se quedó resignado en el mismo lugar, sin huir, sin más, esperando solo las gotas de agua caer del cielo.

Un relámpago en la lejanía, dos más, la lluvia azotando contra el pavimento, la calle vacía al parecer, sin el sonido de un motor inundando sus sentidos; solo el ruido de las gotas constantes y su corazón vencido, agotado. Pasaron unos segundos más hundido entre sus piernas sintiendo sus ropas humedecerse sobre su piel, sus cabellos mojándose, seguía escuchando el estruendo; más en un instante el agua ya no tocaba su piel, levanto un poco la vista, había una sombra sobre él y una mano intrusa tocándole el hombro. Sintió un escalofrío quedo cuando un sentimiento también intruso le invadió el cuerpo. Había mirado los ojos amatistas sobre él, que parecieron cambiar su expresión a una de desconcierto. Pareció el sujeto darse cuenta de lo obvio que era porque pronto sonrió como si nada.

-parece que alguien se quedó fuera de su casa... -dijo el hombre. Sus cabellos eran castaños oscuros, su piel blanca, sus hombros anchos y su rostro hermoso; portaba una gabardina café, entreabierta, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo tono que la gabardina, tenía sosteniendo un paraguas, que en ese instante les protegía a los dos.

Hisoka le estudió unos momentos y pronto su rostro cambió a una mueca de disgusto, retiró de su hombro rápidamente la mano del hombre casi de un manotazo, realmente le disgustaba la gente así, que llegaba y le tocaba con tantas confianzas; para luego invadirle con sus pensamientos, con sus emociones, que algunas veces eran demasiado mundanas y perversas para soportarlas y casi le daban ganas de dar un grito. Si no fuera un empata seguramente aquello no le afectaría tanto, seguramente podría haber sido un poco mas abierto con la gente; pero aquello le resultaba complicado.

-déjeme en paz...-le dijo fríamente al extraño aquel, hubiera dado media vuelta quizá si no hubiera catalogado de benignas las intenciones del sujeto; sin embargo a pesar de ello, no deseaba tener ninguna especie de vinculo con él.-no trato con extraños, váyase ahora.

-esta lloviendo, no sería muy cortés que yo permitiera que un chico tan joven y guapo se mojara sin mas y luego se enfermara de algo... además –dudo observándole-me parece que te he visto en alguna parte, antes...-contestó el hombre que a pesar del mal trato del joven seguía sonriendo amable como si nada.

-no se nada... le repito que me deje en paz...

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-no

-¿de verdad?

-¡maldita sea no¡-exclamó Hisoka, absorto, disgustado. Si aquellos ojos amatistas le recordaban algo, sinceramente en esos instantes no le interesaba averiguar que. Y se levantó del suelo, dándole la cara al hombre, un tanto bastante mas alto que él; quien le tomó de la manga.-¡no me toque¡-Hisoka volvió a propinar un manotazo al hombre quien solo guardó silencio mientras vio al jovencito alejarse, corriendo por la acera hacia un destino que para él mismo sería indefinido. El hombre de los ojos amatistas se rascó la nuca con desconcierto, y se apresuró a tocar el timbre exterior, un simple botón que produciría un sonido que llegaría la misma caseta de vigilancia interior del colegio, y sin duda en poco tiempo el hombre encargado de las puertas de Youkusouku acudiría a abrirlas para dejar acceder al nuevo profesor para sus clases vespertinas: Asato Tsuzuki.

XxXxX...UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...XxXxX

6 de octubre...

Hola...

El señor Muraki Kazutaka me ha regalado este libro cuyas muchas paginas se encuentran en blanco, me ha dicho que lo use, que puedo escribir lo que quiera, que sirve demasiado cuando de alguna manera quieres desahogar algo que te carcome por dentro, casi en la garganta... que puedo quemarlo si no me satisface... que es solo mío y que solo yo podré leerlo. No le creo. De todas formas, sabe demasiado de mí como para pensar que pudiera descubrir algo más; llevo una semana en este lugar, he salido con él algunas noches, a veces no se si es de noche o de día, la mayor parte del tiempo me quedo deambulando en esta enorme casa que parece demasiado antigua, oscura, siniestra; anoche descubrí un nuevo salón al que solo se puede acceder por una puerta secreta en la biblioteca privada de él, estaba repleto de estantes con muñecas de rostros de cera, rollizos y con diferentes atuendos, me descubrió él, creí que se enfadaría y solo me dijo-"Llevan aquí muchos siglos... ¿acaso no son hermosas?", me limité a callar, siempre lo hago y pocas son las veces que ha hecho escapar de mis labios alguna palabra.

No se como tratarle, no sé hasta cuando estaré aquí y porque me ha elegido a mí... no se hasta cuando me dirá algo sobre Hisoka... él me ha comentado que puede leer mi mente, lo he comprobado, se enfada cada vez que cerca de él no puedo evitar recordarlo. Pero calla, parece que esperara, parece que es paciente pero yo sé que toda paciencia tiene sus límites...

Estoy molesto... me marea este sitio... quiero ir a casa, pero, cuando pienso en escapar, me imagino a este hombre que ni siquiera parece alimentarse, que me mira raro, me toca extraño, siento que esta triste y solo, algo cuerdo... pero aun así, me sigue dando miedo... y yo no deseo que por mi culpa le suceda de nuevo algo a mi primo...

Quisiera morirme.

Hijiri Minase.

En La mansión de los Kurosaki

1:40 PM

En la cocina...

-¡¡¿de verdad?¡¡-preguntó con impaciencia la mucama, incrédula-¿Al fin se ha decidido a salir de su habitación?

-así es-repuso la otra mujer de servidumbre- después de una semana el lobo se ha decidido a salir de su cueva e irse al instituto.

-¡ja¡ ese malcriado ya se ha de haber dado cuenta que necesita con urgencia educarse... yo no entiendo de donde le salió lo majadero... si antes era bien lindo, tan lindo como el dulce de Hijiri... además ¡no descarto que ese pijo niño malcriado tuvo algo que ver con la huída del jovencito Minase¡-replicó en respuesta la mucama molesta.

-y los señores aún no saben nada... hemos tratado de localizarlos en Auvernia y no han respondido, Kenoi dijo que la señora llamó anoche, pero solo dio ordenes y colgó, le fue imposible decirle algo... estamos consternados porque se fue sin decir nada y no hemos tenido éxito con la búsqueda de las autoridades ni la nuestra, recuerdo que el chofer deambulaba hacia la bodega y pasó cerca de la habitación del joven hace poco mas de 7 días, dice que según escuchó gritar al joven Hisoka... le gritaba majaderías a su primo.

-¡te digo mujer¡¡y casualmente al otro día fue cuando desapareció, dejó toda su ropa¡ ni siquiera podemos saber si sigue con vida...

-calla mujer... no digas eso... tengamos fe en que lo está.

- y tanto que quería a ese niño... –añadió la mujer poniéndose la mano en la mejilla-en mi cumpleaños siempre me regalaba una rosa roja muy hermosa...

-¡por favor es un niño¡... pervertida...

-demasiado apuesto y bien desarrollado para su...

-ssshtttt...-le silenció la otra mujer, escuchando con atención-alguien baja las escaleras...-añadió.

-si... el deprimido... majadero... seguro va a gritarnos que le sirvamos de comer como lo ha hecho por dos meses... lo bueno es que esta semana no lo escuche hablar nada, ni salir de su cuarto, últimamente comió poco... de lo que le llevé... hací que creo que tendrá hambre...-dijo la mujer en voz baja, mientras escuchaban los pasos perderse de alguna forma, y segundos después la puerta principal cerrarse.

-uy... parece que no tenía hambre...

-pero seguro va al instituto porque lo ví ponerse el uniforme desde la ranura de la puerta, ha estado de flojo solo por que no han estado sus padres últimamente... ese malcriado...

-y me dices pervertida...

-bueno no soy tan vieja como tu...

-pero si 16 años mas grande que esos chicos...

En el Instituto Católico para varones Youkusouku 2pm

Hisoka Kurosaki cruzó las puertas del instituto casi a tiempo, había estado ausente de él durante una semana completa, sin admitir el fin de semana; casi no había comido y de alguna forma no ignoraba lo que la servidumbre pensaba de él cada vez que lo miraba, se ahorraba los insultos interiores mejor no desayunando solo en el comedor, estaba sumamente avergonzado por la forma en que había tratado últimamente a casi la mayor parte de la servidumbre... Se había refugiado en su habitación esos últimos días, pero si no era de igual forma con todos, Hijiri se hubiera sentido aún peor, a su forma de ver. Estaba sediento de nada, deprimido... Hijiri no había vuelto en esos días, aun no sabía nada de él, temía todas las noches, teniendo pesadillas en las que veía a Hijiri morir a manos del demonio vampiro que le acechaba... y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el responsable fuera exactamente Muraki, aunque todo parecía indicar que era así suponía que de algo se hubiese valido para impedir que Hijiri volviera... que sus no-llamadas a través de las ya cicatrizadas heridas significaban algo. Además de todo se sentía usado, sucio, débil y sobretodo desesperado... había decidido que quizá si se despejaba un poco podría soportar lo dura que era su realidad ahora... quizá resignarse en poco tiempo a que era el absoluto culpable de las desgracias de su querido primo... y de que quizá jamás volvería a verlo y que no podía hacer nada mas por él que quedarse como un inútil tragándose cada segundo una amargura tremenda.

Ya estaba varado en el pasillo largo, era unos minutos mas de la hora de comienzo de clases vespertinas, se dirigió al aula de Historia universal, en donde le esperaba su primera lección del día... en realidad le daba lo mismo la lección, estar ahí o nó, su cabeza parecía no desear despejarse como él hubiera querido, lo intentaría per0 estaba seguro que quizá nada ganaría...

En ese mismo instituto, en esos instantes en la oficina del director.

-je Señor Tsuzuki...¡que gusto verle tan temprano y fuera de su horario de trabajo¡...¿qué lo trae por aquí?...-preguntó le director sonriente, eso asustó un poco a Tsuzuki ya que aquel hombre era famoso en aquel instituto por ser tan explosivo la mayoría del tiempo.

-Ano...etto... Usted me citó señor... exactamente ayer a través de una nota que por cierto es esta-contestó Tsuzuki ante la falta de memoria del director, mostrándole el citatorio.

-ahhh oh oh si... jeje por supuesto... solo quería bromearle jeje-contestó el director, orgulloso. Tsuzuki solo sonrió esperando que el jefe fuera al grano.-pues mire... ahhh siéntese-repuso el director, señalándole la silla frente al escritorio a su empleado, este accedió nervioso.

-graicas... es decir... gracias señor.

-¿un cafecito un tesito, un refresquito una chela o algo?

-no... muchas gracias.

-bien-bufó el hombre-le mandé a llamar porque hay un enorme problema que está azotando en estos momentos la prestigiada paz de nuestras acciones en el instituto... un problema que acude a nuestros pies cada año, torturándonos antes de tiempo... provocándonos llagas estomacales solo de imaginar que algo saliera mal en una ocasión como esta...-dijo dramático el director Konoe, pasando sus manos cobre su cabeza ya en proceso de calvicie.- se trata de...-Tsuzuki tenía el alma casi en los pies.-...El baile del día de día de brujas...

-¿baile?... ¿porqué es tanto problema?

-oh no es tanto problema...

-pero usted dijo que...

-solo dramatizaba... es que verá... cada año antes de la fecha se hace un sorteo, en este caso se hizo hace 12 días antes de que renunciara el antiguo profesor de literatura... y resulta que él sería el encargado junto con el profesor de Artísticas... pero el profesor de artísticas ha quedado inválido y por eso en su lugar ha quedado el profesor de Informática Tatsumi... ¿lo conocéis?

-no...

-será hora de que lo valláis a buscar porque como usted es el profesor de literarios pues... ya se imagina que en efecto le cayó el cargo, y le ha servido que vi su actitud durante esta semana por ello creo que está apto para concluir en menos de un mes...

-¿de verdad... yo... voy a ser organizador?...

-si claro que si... cuento con usted... haga de ese baile algo original y bien organizado...

-¡gracias¡-añadió un poco absorto Tsuzuki, sin una pizca de emoción... sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de lo que consistía el organizar un baile.-pe... pero señor...

-ande ya Tsuzuki...

-yo...

-adiosin¡¡¡-exclamó bonachón y sonriente con los labios el director justo antes de cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Tsuzuki.

-T:T porke siempre me hacen eso los jefecitos...-se comentó Tsuzuki a si mismo.-¡y a hora ke?¡-se preguntó desesperado... casi mordiéndose los dedos de las manos... buscando en su mente-etto... ya que parece que no podré irme y volver a las cinco para mi clase, parece que quiere que invierta tiempo en los preparativos esos pero... ¿qué hago...-dijo pensando un poco más, y recordó algo.-si...¡el aula de informática¡(¿dónde demonios estaba ese recóndito sitio al que no he ido ni una vez...o.o?)

-si vais a buscar el aula de informática debe saber... que el profesor ese aun no ha llegado, si no hasta en una hora.-le dijo el secretario, desde el suelo, justo a sus pies.

-¡menudo lío¡-bufó Tsuzuki-¡que va¡ tendré que esperarle...

-espero que ese profe lo trate bien...

-¿por qué lo dice?

-porque es medio raro...-repuso el secretario Watari con seriedad.

-¿por qué lo dice?-el secretario dudo y luego suspiro.

-por nada-añadió y sonrió con los labios.

-o.o?... ¿y se puede saber que hace en el suelo de nueva vez?

-etto... mi... mi pluma se...

-¿ha caído?

-siiii eso... dispénseme usted jeje.-dijo ya incorporado devolviéndose a su escritorio a unos cuantos metros lejos de la puerta del director.Tsuzuki tenía una gotita de sudor en la frente.

En el Aula de Historia Universal en el mismo instituto...

-ehh Kurosaki...-le llamó un chico pelirrojo con mueca de maldad desde el asiento de su lado. Hisoka ni se limitó a mirarlo, mas el pelirrojo sabía que le escuchaba-¿por qué no has pisado la escuela en cinco días eh?... ¡¿acaso tu amigo el fantasma te secuestró?¡... he oído que te han visto hablar solo en el balcón que da al patio trasero de la escuela que nadie visita... ¿acaso es verdad que eres un loco retrasado?-se mofó el muchacho, y algunos detrás de él se rieron. El aula estaba casi en silencio mientras la profesora de Historia escribía sobre la pizarra, se volvió unos segundos al escuchar los cuchicheos de los alumnos y luego un poco molesta volvió a lo suyo. Hisoka apretaba sus puños con molestia./...¿de donde demonios sacaban esas patrañas?... ¿porque la gente era tan estúpida...?...seguramente alguien le había visto ir a ese lugar pero no vieron al ser que le acompañaba todas las tardes a la misma hora... ayudaba que nadie acudía ahí por rumores de fantasmas y cosas así de idiotas... pero que se mofaran de él... suponía que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser un bicho raro lo que aun no comprendía era porque le estaban molestando si nunca antes nadie en la escuela le había siquiera prestado atención.../

Frunció el seño, al pelirrojo pareció molestarle su no-reacción.

-¿entonces es verdad que eres un loco retrasado... un niño raro cuyos únicos amigos son los fantasmas?-continuo el pelirrojo provocándole en voz baja, mientras los compañeros a su alrededor se reían en silencio de cada palabra que aquel resoplaba.-no me sorprende que tus padres te hayan ignorado desde tu nacimiento... y que hayan preferido sustituirte por un recogido...-Una pausa.¿Por qué demonios sabía esas cosas... de él? Hisoka se había levantado de su asiento con algo de violencia, sus ojos irradiaban furia, sus manos ardían en deseos de apretar aquel cuello de ese bastardo hasta hacerle desfallecer. El pelirrojo sonrió con maldad, parecía producirle un placer inmenso mirar a Hisoka de pies a cabeza temblante, furioso, provocado... de pié frente a él cuyo ego parecía estar en los cielos por la satisfacción de su cometido en enfadarle.-¿qué?-añadió con sorna el pelirrojo, la profesora parecía aun no percatarse mientras que todo el aula permanecía atenta a ellos-¿acaso te duele reconocerlo... pequeño engendro... rechazado... loco... enfermo mental...y

-¡¡¡CALLATE¡¡¡ ¡¡IMBÉSIL DESGRACIADO¡¡-Hisoka le había dedicado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo kien con la nariz ensangrentada ya estaba en el suelo, fuera de su asiento, mirándole con asombro e ira. Hisoka no se había podido controlar, solo había faltado aquello para empeorar su situación... pero no le interesaba, aquel estúpido se había metido en el fondo de una de sus llagas internas, le hirvió la sangre... estaba arto.

La profesora ya estaba frente a él, mirándole con absoluto enfado...

-¡¡¡¿qué escenas son estas en mi clase?¡¡¡... ¡niñatos majaderos¡¡esta aula no es Rin de peleas¡

-profesora...-fingió el pelirrojo tapándose la nariz, inocencia- yo estaba atento a su clase y él de loco de repente se levantó y me golpeó... profesora... sabemos que él esta mal de la cabeza... esta un poco enfermo, pero lo compadezco...

-Eso no es verdad... ¡tu me provocaste¡-replicó Hisoka furioso, harto.

-pero tu le has pegado a Kubota, Kurosaki-dijo la profesora-sabes que eso está estrictamente prohibido en esta institución... no se en las demás. Y si tu no respetas el reglamento se te va a sancionar como deber saber...

-¡el comenzó todo profesora¡¡palabra que si¡-replicó el pelirrojo

-¡es verdad¡-exclamó un alumno más, detrás de él, mintiendo por estar del lado del pelirrojo.

-¡por supuesto que si¡-dijo uno mas.

-¡si es cierto¡ ¡fue Kurosaki¡

/´¿por qué le odiaban?... ¿por qué estaban en su contra?... ¿qué había hecho... para.../-pensaba Hisoka, mas fue interrumpido cuando la profesora le envió fuera de la clase y a reportarse con el director mientras que a Kubota el pelirrojo a la enfermería, haciéndose el mártir. La mayoría reía de él, algunos más preferían solo mirarle y otros más solo fingían indiferencia.

Había salido del aula casi al borde del hastío absoluto, su primera clase estaba perdida, su no-reputación en los suelos y para colmo... la gente le creía un loco... todo de nuevo gracias al demonio vampiro... ¿Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta que había un ser material con él en ese lugar?...

No iría con el director, ni en sueños perdería su tiempo ahí... no le interesaba en absoluto las consecuencias de desobedecer... mucho menos si el mismo Kubota iba y lo reportaba con el jefe... estaba harto... era obvio que la paz que buscaba ya no se encontraría nunca más en el instituto.

Había doblado la esquina de uno de los largos y casi siempre lúgubres pasillos cuando sintió a una persona detenerse frente a él, evitando un posible choque del que él seguramente no iba a percatarse por lo inmerso que estaba en él mismo. El también se detuvo casi al unísono, le parecía raro que alguien se detuviera así como así. Lo miró enseguida, aquellos ojos amatista le relataron la verdad: era el mismo sujeto que hace una semana le había encontrado mientras llovía, justo frente a las puertas de Youkusouku. Hisoka le miró desafiante, nunca se había imaginado que aquel hombre estuviera trabajando justo en su mismo instituto... pero... sinceramente no le interesaba ninguna clase de trato con él. Pero a pesar de lo que había imaginado que quizá diría el hombre no sucedió, fue algo totalmente inesperado:

-supongo sabes, como alumno de esta institución que esta totalmente prohibido andar por los pasillos como si nada en horas de clase...

-Y usted no tiene dere...

-Como Profesor de este instituto tengo el deber de reportarte si no hay en absoluto una buena razón para que deambules asi como así...-añadió con el cejo fruncido y tono alto de voz./¿profesor?.../

-voy con el director...-quiso sonar convincente.

-si es así... vas por el camino equivocado... por que la oficina del director queda del lado contrario...

-yo...

-¿tu nombre?

-Kurosaki Hisoka-contestó al fin, el tono bajo, vencido. Otro reporte... quizá uno más y sería expulsado... al menos ya no tendría que soportar el infierno diario como esa mañana. El profesor de los ojos amatistas había sacado una pluma de su bolsillo y una pekeña libreta de hojas blancas, escribió el ella y arrancó la hoja en la que había garabateado. La entregó a Hisoka y este siquiera se limitó a mirarla, la detuvo entre sus manos mientras el profesor le miraba ceñudo y luego se alejaba esquivándolo.

Fue cuando Hisoka resignado miró la hoja de papel, había garabateada una caria redonda y sonriente (nn) y había unas palabras debajo:

"Aula de Literatura

-en cinco minutos-

Profesor Tsuzuki Asato"...

Continuará...

Kombanwa´s (para mi jeje): antes de irme al Tae, doy por concluido este capítulo... no se que les haya parecido fue mas largo que los otros como podrán ver... no se si mas intrigas... no se si dio mas hueva o estuvo lindo sinceramente no se como catalogar este capitulo... u.u Hisoka tiene una personalidad muy complicada en esta historia... pero tampoco es un higadito(por lo que dijeron esas sirvientas de él... eso fue por la forma en que estaba actuando... Hisokita no tiene nada de demente ... perdóname amor mío)...

Jeje... siento que los papeles se invirtieron de la historia de Yami...jeje... pero como os dije al principio cualquier parecido con la historia real es pura coincidencia... esto es sin fin de lucro y por pura diversión personal y para quien guste leerlo aki esta ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer en las vacaciones tan aburridas... u.u...

En fin...

Aclaraciones: las letras baratas por no tener nada que hacer que leyó Muraki que no son otra cosa que disparates y juegos de palabras fueron de la autoría de Soley de Lioncourt u.u.


	6. Chapter 6

Era de tinieblas

Por Soley de Lioncourt

Recapitulando de forma breve: Hisoka Kurosaki e Hijiri Minase son primos, su especial relación se vio perturbada con la presencia de un demonio vampiro de siglos, capaz de leer la mente y matar con la más impresionante de las crueldades, llamado Kazutaka Muraki, quien a su vez ha pasado terribles siglos de soledad, frustrado en el amor con la desaparición de su mas grande amado… Mucho tiempo ha transcurrido desde eso, las épocas afloraron y cuando Hisoka se vió en la terrible posición de separarse él mismo de su primo con terribles tratos, para encubrir su existencia de Muraki, éste al fin descubre a Hijiri y se lo lleva prometiéndole que su Hisoka volvería a casa y que ya no sería un estorbo más en la vida de él. En un mismo plano, tras un intento frustrado de ayudar a Hijiri, el profesor Tsuzuki es trasladado al colegio al que asiste Hisoka… esperando que las cadenas se crucen de forma constante y el destino entrelace sus vidas hacia un destino incierto, en el que la esperanza por parte de dos primos casi idénticos, el misterio tras la presencia de Muraki y el futuro de Tsuzuki abran una puerta nueva hacia una nueva era, una era de tinieblas…

Capitulo 5: Sensorial

"Aula de Literatura

-en cinco minutos-

Profesor Tsuzuki Asato"...

Hisoka Kurosaki, el hermoso chico de ojos de esmeraldas brillantes y grandes, miraba absorto y desconcertado la reducida hoja de papel cuyo contenido era aun peor de comprender.

¿Qué diantre quería ese profesor nuevo?... ¿Acaso no era mejor haberlo enviado derechamente a la dirección?...

-si claro...-susurró el mismo guardándose delicadamente el papel en el bolsillo de su saco, y con una mueca no de mucho convencimiento se encaminó hacia el aula, siguiendo el mismo camino que antes había seguido aquel hombre de ojos amatistas, quien ya hace mas de unos minutos había desaparecido de su visión por completo.

XxXxXxX

En otro sitio (9.9)

-¿un sarcófago?-preguntó una voz al aire, ensimismada, repentina.

Se acercó al artefacto tendido en el suelo, largo, no muy ancho, de color azabache, abrillantado y por sobre todo lúgubre. Estiró sus manos hacia él, se encorvó y aun así meditó unos instantes, hacia ya algunos años había visto uno así en alguna parte... no, no solo había sido uno, si no dos; dos enromes ataúdes ante él, sobre ellos las flores, flores blancas, flores rojas incluso amarillas, el retorcido golpeteo del viento en la ventana, la brisa acuosa bañando los vidrios por fuera, donde sin duda helaba y las perlas de agua caían una tras otra, desfilando como las lágrimas que en esos instantes encaramaban las pupilas, las mejillas del niño. La habitación inerte, la muchedumbre, poca, también muerta, incluso quizá, para alguien que se ha llenado de amargura, inexistente... y él, se miró apagado, helado hasta los huesos, con solo una camisa blanca y casi semitransparente, mas luego los brazos intrusos abrazándolo...

-ven con nosotros pequeño... Hijiri... –le susurró una voz aguda, femenina y a la vez sin forma. Se dejó llevar. El momento había encarnado en su conciencia, elevándose como alta voz recordatoria, trinar de recuerdo, solo un fantasma...

Y volvió a su miserable realidad... se sintió insatisfecho al no ser absorbido siquiera por su misma memoria.

Su mano seguía extendida, la sintió temblar, estaba helando, justo como aquella vez frente a las cajas de sus padres, que como muñecos descansaban al par, ese miserable día. Se arrodilló frente al ataúd negro, lo miró con un poco de temor.

¿Qué clase de muñeco descansaba ahí dentro?... ¿Estaría vacío?... ¿Habría muerto alguien?...

Se echó hacia atrás, de pronto no había tenido la valentía de siquiera mirar ahí dentro... dentro de alguna de sus pesadillas mas escondidas estaba la de su padre... asomando la cabeza de una de esas cajas... fúnebres... y poco después la de su primo... un casi reflejo de él mismo con cabellos casi dorados... no soportaba el hecho de que alguna de esas pesadillas se volviera verdad.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se masajeó las sienes al par, con sus dedos firmes; luego dejó caer sus manos lentamente, primero pasándolas por sus muslos y finalmente llegando a la alfombra de aquella habitación a la que no estaba seguro si debía haber entrado ahora que lo había hecho. Estaba de sobremanera harto, nervioso, casi podía sentir algunos estragos de claustrofobia, sin duda permanecer ahí durante la mayor parte del día, desde el amanecer al atardecer, solo, encerrado, in liberal y lleno de hastío le comenzaba a producir desesperación.

-¿Pero cómo es que has logrado entrar aquí? ¡vaya vaya¡-exclamó una voz amable desde el marco de la puerta, Hijiri se sobresaltó y se quedó en el suelo, mirando con estupor al hombre, callado. El hombre y él se observaron por largos instantes, hasta que Hijiri advirtió que Muraki fruncía el ceño y se encaminaba hacia él. Cuando menos lo imaginó ya lo tenía frente a él, y el hombre le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa de seda que portaba, tirando de él.

-¿sabes? - Le dijo Muraki, dedicándole su aliento poco tibio al rostro del muchacho, y su tono de voz ya no era tan pasivo- me estoy cansando de tu actitud de niño traumatizado… no sabes cuanto deseaba escuchar esa tu dulce voz desde que supe que te poseería…-añadió, malévolo.-he esperado, he sido paciente y condescendiente contigo… no he hecho ni la milésima parte de lo que desearía contigo… en espera de tu cambio de actitud.- Muraki tiró de los cabellos del chico hacia atrás con la mano que tenía libre y se quedó contemplando el fino cuello ante sus ojos, palpitante… tibio. El chico había gemido cuando le jaló del pelo, pero no dijo nada.- no has hecho mas que pasarla quieto, escribiendo en el librito que te he dado, pensando en lo mismo de siempre…- volvió a añadir, mas ceñudo y desesperado- te pareces tanto a él y sin embargo… son tan diferentes.

Hijiri también frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras y se resistió al hombre, le propinó un manotazo para desasirse de sus manos y se alejó, mirándolo enojado. Él sujeto sabía muy bien que el chico estaba padeciendo una desesperación mas devastadora que la suya pero eso le tenía muy sin cuidado.

Muraki fue de nuevo hacia Hijiri y con sus fuerzas sobrehumanas vampíricas le aprisionó los brazos y lo empujó violentamente hacia el sarcófago cerrado. Forcejearon varios instantes hasta que Muraki al fin lo sometió contra su voluntad, colocándolo de un azote terrible sobre la tapa del ataúd. Hijiri emitió una exclamación de dolor. Su cabeza estaba sangrando por la nuca, pero el hombre no se detuvo por eso.

-¡ju¡ te he hecho gritar…-rió Muraki macabramente, Hijiri no lo reconoció como el hombre que había sido con él durante todos esos días. Lo encontró malvado, furioso. Deseaba tanto estar fuera de ese sitio de sombras, poder escapar… se sentiría muy feliz si pudiese morir en ese momento y jamás volver a ver el rostro de aquel demonio… pues eso era: un demonio; empujó al hombre con todas las fuerzas que le eran posibles pero no daba resultado, era tan duro y resistente como roca.- ¿Te duele la cabeza?-le preguntó el hombre irónicamente. Dejó inmóvil a Hijiri bajo su cuerpo, sobre el ataúd. Y lo obligó a mirarle con una de sus frías manos mientras con la otra le sometía las muñecas entre sus cuerpos, uno sobre el otro. El muchacho estaba temblante y de sus ojos estaban brotando cristalinas gotas de agua de sal, provocadas por el dolor interno de su alma. Él hombre le observaba fijamente, repasando sus últimos pensamientos, debilitándolo mentalmente, hasta que una sonrisa terrible se dibujó en sus labios rojos como pétalos escarlata.-¿Porqué sollozas, amor mío?-preguntó dulcemente, de pronto, con aquella sonrisa.

- … ¿Qué… quiere de mí?...-preguntó adolorida la voz del joven, pura, surgiendo al final de una larga espera por parte del demonio. Éste acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Hijiri y prorrumpió una carcajada bastante estridente para los oídos del muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué?¡-exclamó el hombre, poseso de una insanía -¡Después de todo… ¿Qué clase de asesino no espera mas que el simple trino de una voz por parte de su víctima?¡-añadió.-quiero todo de ti… Minase Hijiri…-repuso en voz baja, al oído del joven.-… ¿vas a dármelo?

-… ¿va a matarme?-preguntó el muchacho, sin responder esa pregunta.

El hombre pareció ignorarlo mientras aspiraba la piel de su cuello, y luego lo acarició con los labios fríos, sedientos. Hijiri gimió cuando sintió aquella lengua sobre su piel y ladeó su cabeza, vencido, sin poder evitar sentir como si una especie de corriente eléctrica se formara desde su cuello y le transitara por las venas del cuerpo, y sucediera cada vez que los labios de aquél hombre se posaban en él nuevamente. El sujeto succionaba su piel constantemente, algunas ocasiones hasta hacer doler y luego se posaba en otro sitio cerca del anterior, hasta que al final el muchacho sintió todo su cuello adolorido.

-¡Ah¡

El hombre se detuvo cuando terminó con su cuello, habiéndole dejado hematomas en varios sitios y rojizo en otros y luego volvió a obligarlo mirarle de frente, tirando de su barbilla, este tenía las mejillas rosadas y la mirada acuosa.

-¿ah que te ha gustado… querido huérfano?-preguntó Muraki, con voz seductora. Hijiri no respondió y solo frunció el ceño. Y quiso comenzar a forcejear nuevamente, pero fue inútil.-¡te vez adorable con ese sonrojo¡… ¡eres un encanto¡…-añadió sin más, y besó los labios tibios de Hijiri, también sonrosados, tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero éste no pudo moverse, pues le era sujetada la barbilla con mucha fuerza.-¿ y que tal si esto te lo hiciera tu querido primo Hisoka?-preguntó cuando al fin se separó de sus labios y le sonrió con burla.- ¿Te hubiera gustado más, verdad?-añadió, aún riendo. Mientras la mirada del muchacho se volvía trémula.

-¡Basta¡-exclamó al fin el joven Minase, acusándose de esas premisas que le eran reprochadas, como si su mente no pudiera negarlas deliberadamente de raíz y despejar su mente de la presencia en ella de Hisoka…

-Eres un muchacho perverso… -dijo Muraki- mira que obsesionarte de manera incestuosa… con alguien que incluso pasaría por tu gemelo… -añadió.-¿sabes, te pones mas sonrojado que él cuando le hacía estas cosas…

-¡¡tú …-la exclamación se vió interrumpida cuando el hombre le tapó la boca ejerciendo mucha presión, Hijiri forcejeó inconteniblemente, albergando en él el deseo de escapar… huir…

-no puedes hacerlo, ni aunque lo desearas más… -dijo Muraki, y de pronto, en un arranque de ansiedad fue hacia el cuello de Hijiri y lo mordió con fuerza, haciéndole gritar de dolor, tal y como lo había hecho Hisoka en incontables ocasiones sin ser eso de su conocimiento. Bebió, un trago tras otro de su sangre, y otro más hasta que el cuerpo del muchacho se debilitó al borde de quedarse estático… tristemente sobre el ataúd cerrado.

Cuando dejó de beber, el vampiro suspiró de placer, y lo observó atentamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, fijándose en aquella respiración entrecortada, acariciando sus cabellos castaño oscuro, y adorando aquellas esmeraldas fulgurosas que parecían mirar el vacío, aquella piel que se había tornado tan pálida como las perlas y los labios finos y sensuales, que habían perdido su tonalidad rosada casi del todo… regalándole una apariencia de cadáver al hermoso muchacho.

En el Instituto Católico para varones Youkusouku

Aula de Literatura 2:40PM

-Bastante mas tarde de lo que esperaba, joven Kurosaki…-dijo el profesor Tsuzuki, dirigiéndose al muchacho que acababa de ingresar al aula, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.- vamos, acérquese, le aseguro que no muerdo nn.-añadió sonriendo, desde su escritorio.

-Vaya al grano… señor.-dijo Hisoka tras haber dado unos cuantos pasos mas cerca del escritorio del profesor.

-Oh¡, no me llames así… no soy un señor… ¿Tan viejo me veo?-repuso el ofendido Tsusuki al joven, poniéndose las manos en las mejillas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro suscitando desaprobación. Hisoka solo lo miró inalterable, y frunciendo el ceño. Tsusuki reparó en el carácter especial del muchacho y pronto recobró su postura.-ejem… -carraspeó- te sugiero que si vas a llamarme de alguna forma, sea "Profesor" simplemente…-terminó, en espera de que el muchacho dijera algo.

-Usted es nuevo por aquí-comentó Hisoka con seriedad.-quiero saber porqué no me ha enviado a la dirección…

-bueno… -sonrió Tsuzuki- pienso que tienes tus razones para estar fuera de clase… no pareces ser de esos a los que les gusta matar clase por que si…-añadió, y se puso de pié, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre él para estar mas cerca del muchacho. Lo miró atentamente, casi sin disimulo, inspeccionando cada rasgo de su rostro. Hisoka se percató de ello e incómodo dirigió su mirada hacia las ventanas del aula, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. El profesor Tsuzuki volvió a sonreír, y luego volvió a hablar.- y bien… ¿Por qué saliste de clase?

-si no va a enviarme a la dirección le pido cortésmente que me deje salir de aquí… ya que veo que no tiene una razón concreta que deseé darme.-dijo cortante.

-así es-afirmó el profesor, recargando sus manos a sus costados sobre la superficie de su escritorio de madera, semivacío.- si te dejo salir, otro profesor te verá y seguramente te enviarán a donde no quieres ir.- expuso Tsuzuki, levantando en alto el dedo índice, como si con ello fuera un héroe.

-igual da… lo mejor sería abandonar para siempre este instituto… -replicó Hisoka, caminando firme hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir del aula un tanto arto. Pero un brazo le detuvo, se giró para mirar y se encontró con los profundos ojos amatistas de antes, frente a la verja del colegio, bajo la sombra de un parasol. Pero no se separó, y Tsuzuki se vió adentrado en un recuerdo desvaneciente que dentro de los ojos verdes brillantes se hizo más nítido y volvió claramente a su mente encriptada. Tsuzuki casi volvía a ver la escena de aquella noche, la noche en que conoció a Hijiri Minase, rato luego, su encuentro con un ser de ojos esmeralda… que no era Hijiri y que había uhído de sus manos en cuestión de instantes, con desesperación.

-/…este chico… es…/

Cuando Hisoka reaccionó, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose. Con la mirada sorprendida… el mismo recuerdo de Tsuzuki le había invadido al unísono del contacto.

-perdona…-dijo Tsuzuki rompiendo el silencio, seriamente- mi intención solo era saber si tienes algún problema… te vi tan meditabundo y molesto en el pasillo y quería intentar hacer algo por uno de mis alumnos, joven Kurosaki.

-¡¿Por que por el hecho de ser profesor se cree con el derecho de meterse en los asuntos de sus alumnos?¡-exclamó Hisoka alterado. Tsuzuki no se esperaba aquella evasiva por lo que no supo que contestar, aquel semblante era parecido al de un Hijiri Minase desesperado y sin embargo no era idéntica… ¿Porqué siempre fallaba al querer brindar su ayuda a algún jovencito?... ¿Porqué los jóvenes no podían creer en la sinceridad de su ofrecimiento?

-Hisoka-san…

-no me llame con tanta familiaridad… yo a usted no le conozco y si no le importa me voy… ustedes los profesores me irritan.-terminó justo antes de salir acompañado de un portazo provocado.

Hisoka se sintió mal, ¿Qué faltaba?... un profesor haciéndose el interesante cuando seguramente era mas insipiente que una langosta… y aunque en aquella mirada extraña no se vislumbraba la maldad, aun así, estaba seguro de que no deseaba confiar su corazón a nadie, mucho menos en esos momentos en que su vida albergaba mas rencor y angustia que nunca antes jamás… era mejor no involucrar a nadie en sus desgracias…

Dentro del aula de literatura…

-ah que muchacho…-susurró para sí Tsuzuki, un tanto confundido…-¿Le habré inspirado desconfianza?-se preguntó preocupado, mas no se respondió.

Tras unos minutos de acomodar sus apuntes sobre el escritorio para la próxima clase, se acomodó la corbata y salió del aula, miró a ambos extremos del pasillo tratando de localizar al muchacho si es que aún se encontraba cerca, pero no parecía así, y se recargó en la puerta.

-era casi idéntico a Hijiri… de ser mas imprudente seguramente no me habría contenido el decirle ese dato… me pregunto si lo conocerá… si serán parientes… o será una simple y extraña coincidencia…

-¡buenas tardes¡- una voz totalmente desconocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento justo cuando pretendía dirigirse a la biblioteca como tenía planeado. Miró a su derecha, una mujer joven y hermosa de cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados venía caminando por el solitario pasillo, y lo miraba con una sorprendente e inocente sonrisa. Tenía atado de los extremos el cabello con unos listones azulados. La chica se detuvo en seco observándole.-¡Usted es el profesor de traslado¡-exclamó alegremente, casi haciendo sobresaltar a Tsuzuki. Éste asintió anonadado.-¡Es un placer¡, ¡soy la profesora Kannuki Wakaba¡

- pro… ¡¿profesora?¡-preguntó aun con sorpresa, no había imaginado que una chica tan joven fuera profesora. Ella asintió riendo.

- sé por qué se sorprende… ¿Ah que la pinto de adolescente de preparatoria?- preguntó como si fuera la gran gracia.

-jejeje… -rió Tsuzuki apenado- bueno… no, solo es que usted me parece muy joven.

-uhh si… ¡es una de mis tantas cualidades¡

- envidio su energía…-comentó Tsuzuki, amable.

-Pero usted tampoco me parece muy viejo…-musitó la chica, con inocencia, más a Tsuzuki le incomodó el comentario.

-ejejejeje… uu

-¡uhh¡ ¡¿Y a donde se dirige?¡-preguntó Kannuki intentando aminorar el incomodo que había notado hizo pasar a su interlocutor.

-esto… a…¿Dónde?... uhmm si, ¡aula de informática¡- recordó el profesor, reparando en que si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo para su próxima clase.

-ya veo…-dijo la chica, con la mirada intranquila.-espero salga bien- añadió tratando de sonreír.- si necesita ayuda… solo grite.

-ehh… ¿a que se refiere?-preguntó Tsuzuki, extrañado.

-¡¿No le han comentado?¡-exclamó la chica, sorprendida.

-¿El qué, ¿El qué?-insistió Tsuzuki temeroso.

-¡¡Profesora Kannuki¡¡-se escuchó un grito desde el otro costado del largo pasillo, provinente de un jovencito que corría de prisa. La profesora se volvió para mirarlo, anonadada.

-¿Dios santo y ahora que ha sucedido?-preguntó ella al jovencito, bastante mono, de ojos azules.

-¡¡Debe venir pronto¡¡ ¡Mariko tropezó dentro del aula y esta sangrando¡ ¡ se dio de cara con el filo de la esquina del pupitre¡

-no puedo dejar el aula ni por un instante…-se lamentó la profesora, con preocupación y caminando de prisa con el muchacho se encaminó, despidiéndose amigablemente de Tsuzuki, dando a esperar un nuevo encuentro para alguna vez continuar la charla. Y sin más Tsuzuki se encaminó el mismo hacia donde creía, se encontraban los laboratorios de computo, el edificio mas pequeño del otro lado del patio… debajo de las oficinas principales del colegio; preguntándose que habría querido decir la profesora Wakaba Kannuki con esos comentarios.

En el claustro de Minase Hijiri… 

El hombre vampírico de cabellos platinos se encontraba tendido, sobre la alfombra color ámbar, justo a lado del maniquí pálido y humano, que reposaba intranquilo con los ojos cerrados justo después de ser blanco de alimento de aquel demonio.

-¿sabes?-le canturreó al jovencito, quien parecía escucharle pues de vez en cuando parpadeaba, adolorido.- verte ahí tendido me recuerda a alguien… si, muchas de mis víctimas alrededor de mis largos siglos de vida en tinieblas… donde la oscuridad es mi amiga, mi día y mi noche juntas… mi eternidad. Algunos suplicaban piedad, otros se dejaban morir, incluso estrangular… llegué a romperle los cuellos en el paroxismo de mi mordida… contemplando sus recuerdos infames… y ahora que vislumbré tu esencia casi completa… no he podido saciar mi sed a mi pesar… y si pudiera seguir bebiendo de ti para siempre… si tu elixir jamás terminara, eso… eso seria la mas grande dicha de todos los tiempos… la aventura de la muerte y la lujuria danzando de la mano…

-… ¿Por qué… no m..e matas de… una vez?-preguntó el joven entrecortadamente, respirando inquieto.

-¿Qué faltaría para eso?...-preguntó Muraki, a la nada, siquiera sin mirar a su presa.-un pizca, quizá unos pequeños sorbos de ti… te absorbería junto con la última gota… tu belleza se apagaría…-añadió con fatalidad en su expresión, colocándose repentina y nuevamente sobre el chico, recargando su cabeza en el pecho trémulo. Le observó sonriendo casi con ternura embustera. Y fue cuando escuchó un gemido triste… proveniente de la mente de su prisionero:

-/… quiero verlo…/

Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del chico de pronto, surgiendo de la nada y del todo, de toda la tristeza albergada dentro de sí, y estalló como volcán… dispuesto a inundar como cascada agresiva la cuenca de una laguna seca.

-/ una vez mas… una última vez… saber que esta bien…/

El vampiro se incorporó tirando de los cabellos del muchacho que sollozaba, no muy fuertemente pero si con rabia caprichosa. Lo contemplaba frunciendo el entrecejo, con la mirada fija.

-¿ Y si te dejo hacerlo?-preguntó sin más, el carcelero… en un tono poco convincente y tembloroso. Los párpados del muchacho se abrieron a su máximo dejando ver las dilatadas pupilas verdes; mas no protestó de forma alguna aguardando.-… dime… ¿Qué me darás a cambio?...

El chico pareció compungido unos instantes, y tras un largo suspiro que figuró absorber agonía contenida en las paredes descuidadas que le rodeaban, dijo, languideciendo aún en si mismo:

-¿ de verdad…

-¡Te hice una pregunta¡

-… seré de vos… por siempre… hasta que muera…-contestó firmemente aunque con dolor evidente… y otras lágrimas más acariciaron su piel, como si de resbaladilla de blanquezca se tratara… amargas, tristes, cristalinas gotas.

-hmmm… un trato es un trato… me complacerás en todo… si eres mío, eres MÍO completamente.-aclaró, casi sonriendo malévolamente.

-pe… ro… ¿Cuánd…

-¡No me presiones¡… yo sabré el momento… y debes ganártelo…- le interrumpió violento, alterando su postura maligna, casi hirviéndole un fuego siniestro en la mirada de plata.- desde este momento…-añadió casi en un susurro, acariciando con los labios la oreja izquierda de Hijiri.

En el Instituto Católico para varones Youkusouku

Biblioteca 2:45PM

-bu…buenas tardes-saludó un jocundo hombre asomándose desde la entrada. Las mesas largas sobre las que se encontraban los ordenadores se encontraban acomodados beligerantes imaginativamente a prudente distancia unos de otros en espera del alumnado. Al final de un no muy largo y estrecho sendero formado entre las mesas acomodadas desde la entrada se vislumbraba el escritorio central, junto a una pizarra electrónica; donde seguramente residiría el profesor encargado pero no era así.

-¿hay alguien aquí?-insistió Tsuzuki, perturbado por el incomodante silencio.

-¿Qué busca aquí?-preguntó una voz grave y poco amable desde detrás de unos estantes de hierro. Tsuzuki no podía observar al sujeto dueño de la voz, mas no se movió de su sitio en espera a que su interlocutor lo hiciera.-este laboratorio es poco visitado… solo vienen tres grupos a la semana…

-bueno… yo…

-¿Es usted un reemplazo de profesor?...

-este, pues si…

-debe saber que se evita el contacto con el encargado de este sitio… intentan reemplazarlo… no debería aceptar, por su bien.

-soy reemplazo de Literatura…-repuso Tsuzuki, sin quitar la visión de los estantes, como si ellos le estuvieran comunicando.

-en ese caso…-el hombre extraño surgió de detrás de aquellos estantes altos, casi como él, quien poseía una inquietante mirada firme y fría que ahora observaba al intruso en el aula con poca confianza.-¿Quién es usted?... ¿Qué busca?

-Creo que quizá este laboratorio sea el incorrecto…-se disculpó un intimidado profesor de literatura.-jeje… -añadió mientras daba media vuelta.

-¿Es usted Tsuzuki?-le preguntó la misma voz fría, haciéndole detenerse en su huída próximamente. El hombre tenía el rostro desfigurado casi en su totalidad de todo el lado izquierdo, lo cual sin duda tenía a un discreto Tsuzuki aterrado; quien asintió mirando el suelo.

-siento que le incomode mi rostro…-dijo en tono bajo el hombre, de pronto adquiriendo un semblante mas serio.-lo esperaba… el director me ha dado a conocer el veredicto del sorteo…

Tsuzuki se acomodó en una silla próxima sin esforzarse en acercarse más al hombre.

-bu…bueno…-titubeó Tsuzuki, jugando con sus dedos, como si no existiese un lugar mejor que mirar.- ¿U… usted es el profesor… Ta.aa.t

-Tatsumi Seiichiro-aclaró el hombre con la misma voz fría, y tras un suspiro extraño se acomodó en una silla próxima, sin tampoco interesarse en acercarse más al otro.-vayamos al grano…-añadió en tono molesto. Sin tampoco mirar los ojos de su acompañante.

-uhmmm si-contestó aún retorciendo sus dedos con nerviosismo.

- El fundador de este instituto era el abuelo del director actual, su origen era americano. No es de extrañar por que ha dejado la extraña costumbre de celebrar un baile de día de brujas cada año en este lugar. LE parecía bastante divertido una idea como esa, y sobretodo el que fuese una costumbre bastante poco llevada a cabo antes por los estudiantes que ingresan, por obvias razones. Ha habido muchas peticiones de suprimir la costumbre pues a muchos de los padres de familia les viene incomodando, y sin embargo los estudiantes jamás se quejan, les parece relajante aunque a muchos otros les viene dando igual con tal de distraerse de los deberes un buen rato. El director Konoe ha decidido que mientras él este a cargo del instituto la costumbre seguirá. –el profesor Seichirro hizo una pausa para clararse la garganta. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, bajo unos parpados poco tranquilos.- esto es una breve introducción al porqué. Ya que veo que el director no le comentó nada, era de esperarse. La celebración consiste en montar un buen escenario para el baile, adornos y cosas de esas… y la actuación de algún grupo musical que aligere el ambiente… los carteles serán realizados por el grupo de artes plásticas.

-y…

-sabía que lo preguntaría-interrumpió el profesor antes de dejar a Tsuzuki proseguir.- es evidente que el alumnado solo está compuesto por varones, el objetivo principal del evento es la convivencia entre institutos, este año asistirán dos colegios católicos más, uno de ellos es femenino y el otro es mixto; Instituto femenino Lillian e Instituto Saint Michel.

-y…

-Nuestro deber es organizar todo el evento, desde lo más simple hasta lo más necesario… no nos llevará mucho tiempo si somos eficientes al 100 antes del 31 de Octubre; Supongo que debe ir a su clase-repuso el profesor de informática…-el timbre entre clases pronto se dejará escuchar. Lo veré mas tarde para proseguir con nuestro deber.

El hombre poco amable se levantó de la silla sin dejarse escuchar mucho y se alejó de la visión de Tsuzuki para ocultarse nuevamente tras los estantes, donde seguramente tenía oculto su ordenador y su área de trabajo, ajeno al exterior por completo. Como Tsuzuki suponía incluso hasta por su forma de actuar. Y sin decir más, siquiera una palabra de cortesía, el asombrado profesor de literatura escapó del aula con poca lentitud.

Continuará…

Hola: siento la gran tardanza nn,(me siento terrible porque sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo jeje y kizá ya hasta perdieron el hilo de la historia), me alegra que lean mi fic, en verdad me alegra mucho nn no pensé seguirlo desde el prólogo (jeje, eso era un secreto) Pero ahora que lo releí porque me remordía la conciencia dejar fics inconclusos que luego debo eliminar (ºo) pues decidí seguirlo, ya que me pareció bueno lo que llevaba ya hecho y sería un desperdicio no acabarlo, de verdad lo siento. Cómo se imaginarán pues he estado muy ocupada en mi vida (soy preuniversitaria ¡ustedes comprenderán¡) y ni tiempo tengo ya para mis fics, si he escrito algunos, unos dos de loveless o tres, pero pues solo han sido one shots porque soy inconstante y prometo que cambiaré eso pero ténganme paciencia. Otra cosa: en realidad este es el capítulo 5, pues el prólogo confundidamente lo he contado como capítulo sin darme cuenta así que reenumeremos, parecerá que son dos capitulos "5" o.o)

Déjenme Review¡¡

--Instituto Sn. Michel es un nombre usado para llamar al instituto protagonista en el ultimo capitulo del tomo 3 de YNM… (creo k asi era), e Instituto Lillian es le nombre del instituto sede de "Maria Sama Ga miteru" anime ke les recomiendo ampliamente, no es yuri si no shojo ai, pero a pesar de eso es realmente lindo, lleno de sentimientos y amistad. En especial la segunda temporada. Además todas las niñas que salen son preciosas . Ja ne¡¡¡--

Revisiones:


	7. eterno

Era de tinieblas

Remembrando: Lyuego de una larga desdicha interna sus súplicas fueron escuchadas por Muraki, ahora, Hijiri tendrá una última oportunidad de ver a su primo por última vez, una última antes de ser devorado en su totalidad por la presencia del vampiro que lo tiene secuestrado… Hisoka ha tenido su primer encuentro con el profesor de Literatura, luego del cual éste sospecha sobre la relación que puede haber entre Hisoka e Hijiri Minase ya que su parecido es incuestionable…

Capítulo6: Eterno…

_Y aún pienso, sueño y deseo muchas ocasiones, volver a verte nuevamente;_

_Tus deslumbrantes amatistas infernales… y los labios carmesí que las adornan…_

_Piedras preciosas, sedientas por mirar las estrellas…_

_Y antes sedientas por caer en la lujuria de la muerte…_

_Y recuerdo el pasado, y el infierno en el que me he ahogado desde que desapareciste de mi vida, ja, parece extraño… mi vida en la muerte…_

_Y aún eres eterno… en mi memoria de vampiro…_

_Rosseau Deniel…mi amado…_

_Y sigo esperandote… por toda la eternidad…_

El vampiro cerró de súbito el libro en el que escribía cuando una abrupta idea le llegó a la cabeza, se sintió tonto al principio pero el deseo de reencontrarse con aquel a quien seguía amando y esperando lo avivó con fuerza, si él volvía, si le encontraba de nuevo, los dos transformarían a su muchacho rehén, como un nuevo, pálido y hermosos vampiro de ensueño como jamás antes se había visto, o si lo prefería, por complacerlo incluso, para evadir la insania que la soledad le confería podrían convertirlo en su festín la primera noche de miel, en la que se prometerían jamás volver a separarse…

_/-… seré de vos… por siempre… hasta que muera…-contestó firmemente aunque con dolor evidente… y otras lágrimas más acariciaron su piel, como si de resbaladilla de blanquezca se tratara… amargas, tristes, cristalinas gotas./_

-hmmm… un trato es un trato… me complacerás en todo… si eres mío, eres MÍO completamente.-aclaró, casi sonriendo malévolamente./-a penas hace unas horas había abandonado en su habitación al muchacho ojiverde, encadenado nuevamente, en espera de su pronta recuperación tras el festín sangriento que sin voluntad le había proferido.

Su locura lo mantenía vivo y ajeno al olvido, sin tomar posibilidades, acontecimientos advenideros, incluso si momentos como los que soñaba jamás llegaban… tras una eternidad, tras otra nueva eternidad…

-Si me doy prisa puedo llegar al colegio… ya atardeció…-sonrió como rara vez lo hacía, una mitigación al rencor por un amor puro… y dejando abierta su biblioteca privada y sus escritos en su mesa de trabajo partió en seguida como si un viento ligero hubiera sacudido levemente una vela, así se esfumó y su esencia se dispersó en la nada casi como una neblina que de pronto se evapora. Así era exactamente como un día tras crueles discusiones se había esfumado Deniel… su última pareja vampírica creada por él… sin conocer exactamente las causas de la huida, de las últimas palabras y de la agonía que comenzaría a sublimarse en su interior a partir de entonces y hasta ahora.

**Instituto Youkusouku**

_Tras el trino de fin de clases…_

Había pasado las cansadas horas del colegio confinado en el patio trasero de la escuela de varones, y aunque los rumores que habían estado corriendo por la escuela cerca de sus encuentros con fantasmas en el balcón que daba a ese patio in visitado y que era probable que le fueran a buscar ahí a causa de ello, no sucedió sin embargo, y el deseo de quizá volver a encontrarse con ese demonio nuevamente, solo para exigirle que le devolviera a su primo, ya que seguro estaba, de que sin duda estaba en sus manos, lo mantuvo ahí incluso minutos después del fin de las clases; aunque solo fuese mirando la nada, destrozado, obsesionado con aquellas amatistas que le habían prestado sus emociones sinceras por instantes…

/ese hombre era… ese hombre era…/-sus pensamientos no podían engañarle, no ahora, no hoy… seguramente ya le había visto antes, una noche de tragedia… quizá en un sueño…

Vagó unos instantes tratando de remembrar los pensamientos de aquel hombre, cuando le había tocado,

-había sido-decía en susurros con los ojos cerrados- seguramente mi propio rostro, en esos recuerdos… pero era de noche, yo no recuerdo haberle sonreído, ni mucho menos conversado con él, ninguna noche… solo una chispa del otro yo corriendo… esa misma noche, me toma del brazo y huyo… desesperado, eran mis ojos…si, deben serlo… ¿Cómo pudo recordar eso?...

El sonido de la hiedra bailar por el suelo, en el que se había arrastrado por años enteros y crecía descomunal, seguro la caricia del viento, en el gran balcón de mosaico de mármol tras la balaustrada.

-Y mis deseos parecen ser órdenes… -la voz fría surgió de cerca y Hisoka abrió los ojos, se levantó del suelo y se puso a la defensiva con el cejo fruncido en una ardiente mirada de animadversión .-y henos aquí nuevamente, como tantas veces antes¿lo recuerdas, siempre callado, mirándome quieto sin advertir que tras aquella acción se escondía mi secreto ritual para cortejarte...

-¡Cállate maldito¡Eso ya no sirve conmigo¡de todas formas mi mente siempre ha estado cerrada para ti¡

-uhmmm si- suspiró el hombre haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior, inquirió- eso es, tu tan hermoso, algunas veces desaliñado y sudoroso cuando llegabas tarde, pero la hermosura jamás fue opacada, ya recuerdo tu piel fina bajo mi abrazo de seducción…-malvadamente se acarició con la lengua los labios rojos y tras a como darse su capa blanca dio algunos pasos más cerca del muchacho, quien ya contra la pared, retrocedió alarmado.

-¡Devuelvelo¡Devuelve lo que te has llevado¡

-¡oh, no habras querido decir "!Devuelvemelo!... ¡Devuelveme lo que me has robado¡…-el vampiro rio socarronamente y tras pausarse y mirar al muchacho que seguía odiándolo a profundidad y sin inmutarse añadió en tono serio- le has dejado claro que no lo quieres y tampoco lo necesitas, un corazón tan débil y falto de cariño, sobretodo dañado, necesita comprensión y amor…

-¡No digas estupideces¡Sabes muy bien porqué lo hice¡no sé porque te aferras a meterte en nuestras vidas¡maldito hijo de puta¡-la ira se apoderó de Hisoka al tiempo que arremetía sobre el hombre, quien era mas duro que las piedras y mas inmovible que las mismas. Éste cerró sus brazos fuertes alrededor del cuerpo del chico, quien intentaba golpear a lo vano… intento separarse pero era inútil, ahora se encontraba apretándole con vil rudeza, y no se detuvo hasta que escuchó el crujir de sus huesos.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡

-escúchame ahora…-le susurró tras el grito de dolor, cuando solo sus gemidos silenciosos podía procurar-te romperé los huesos si no lo haces-añadió con ruda voz- Minase está dispuesto a dejar que lo veas por una breve y última vez-El chico dejó de parpadear y quedó mirándolo de frente, sorprendido.-en una de las aulas de este instituto dos profesores se encontraban hablando sobre una noche de baile que habrá en este lugar a finales de octubre hace exactamente unos escasos instantes, luego se han exaltado al escuchar tu estridente grito y han salido a buscar de donde provino… por tanto seré breve. Esa noche de la que se habla, a las exactas 21 horas, ni un minuto mas, te estaremos esperando en este preciso lugar, y luego de ese encuentro te quedará completamente claro que ni aunque le implores alguna especie de perdón pondrá volver contigo… está demasiado feliz y no quiero que un alma desquiciada como la tuya lo perturbe mas de lo que ya lo hizo. No al menos que se trate de mí. Jaja. Por lo tanto nada de planes absurdos de rapto ni nada por el estilo… porque sería la última noche que vieras la luna y las estrellas y sobretodo…a tu primito.

No hubo necesidad de mas forcejeos pues Muraki retiró sus brazos de Hisoka dejándolo adolorido y tras el acto se desparramó en el suelo, silenciosamente y fue entonces que el vampiro desapareció de su vista dejando tras de sí solo su aroma, un aroma indescriptible... quizás a siglos… quizá a eternidades… a tristeza y a muerte.

-¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo….¡

El grito proliferó por todos los rincones habidos, dando a dilucidar su ubicación, justo cuando dos hombres altos ingresaban al balcón por la puerta rechinante y oxidada que en muchos años nadie, mas que él, había abierto nunca.

-¿Pero qué… ¡joven Kuorsaki¡

Era la voz ya conocida del aquel profesor nuevo. Escuchó las voces, mas no los sonidos de las palabras exactas… él ya solo tenía que esperar…. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?.

-debió haber resbalado, quizá tropezó con la hiedra.

-¿Usted cree que el chico habría estado corriendo por el balconcillo antes de caerse?-preguntó con voz irónica el otro hombre que acompañaba a Tsuzuki.

-bueno, cuando uno no tiene nada mas que hacer…

-aun si así lo pone, suena tonto…

-etto… ¿y si discutió con alguien y lo tiraron?

-No ví salir a nadie de este lugar.

-pudo haber saltado hacia el otro patio…-Propuso Tsuzuki

- Saquemos al muchacho-propuso el otro profesor haciendo caso omiso a las conclusiones de Tsuzuki.

En otro lugar…

Siempre había sido así, la niebla había dejado al descubierto un nuevo paisaje triste, en el que se reflejaba el profundo rencor que se había hecho nido ahora en él, su esclavo ahora, para siempre.

¿Hasta cuando podría volver a verle, sin duda no tenía ni siquiera la esperanza de ver nuevamente a sus tíos, aquellos quienes lo habían acogido en el dulce fresno de su morada.

Ahora no estaba, solo quedaba esperar¿Por donde salía aquel hombre si ni siquiera la puerta principal podía abrirse mas que las veces que había compartido con él la noche fresca y taciturna?... cuando salían… ¿Cuánto tardaría él mismo en poder caminar sin marearse?...

Hijiri ya no se sentía fuerte, es mas, fuerte no había sido en ningún momento. Si tan solo Hisoka pudiera…

Un espasmo le vino en seguida, tembló como nunca y cuando terminó se dejó vomitar en el suelo, algo agrio y terrible del color de la sangre. Seguía aún recordando las palabras de aquel profesor Tsuzuki, sus preguntas… ¿Cómo amar a su primo de otra forma¿Acaso se había convertido en una enfermedad…

_/"¿ y que tal si esto te lo hiciera tu querido primo Hisoka?""- ¿Te hubiera gustado más, verdad?"./_

Cerró los ojos, Hisoka cerca de su rostro, solo eso, luego aquellos labios en su cuello, succionando, tal como lo había hecho Muraki tan suciamente, sus caricias electrizantes, rayos de sensibilidad inhumana regalando atronadores sonidos que se desplazaban desde sus labios hasta el ambiente, luego sus labios…

/-Perdóname primo… no mereces esto, no mereces mis sucios pensamientos, aquellas sucias palabras… mancho tu recuerdo añorándote como lo hago…/- pensaba Hijiri Minase, avergonzado, aterrado, preguntándose si sería mejor no verlo nunca más, si sería mejor intentar olvidarlo¿Qué pensaría Hisoka?... seguramente lo odiaría más aun…

Sin volver a la cruda realidad sus sentidos se pernoctaron arrastrando su incosciente con ellos, adentrándolo a una nueva fantasía, la fantasía de sus sueños…

-¡Hisoka¡…¡Hisoka¡-Su primo estaba ahí, recostado sobre el césped verde de la mansión Kurosaki, tenía puesta una hakama blanca, simple. No dormía, solo observaba el cielo, de un atropellante azul intenso.

Hijiri, vestido con el uniforme escolar de primaria se colocó sobre el mismo césped, con las piernas entrelazadas, justo a su lado.

-¿Porqué estás aquí?-preguntó.-no has querido venir conmigo, hace un sol espectacular.

-¿Es que no lo sabes?-preguntó Hisoka, sin contestar a aquellas cuestiones con una voz madura a pesar de la corta edad- Papá me ha vuelto a castigar.

-¿Porqué?

-Dijo que alguien había roto el valioso jarrón que compró en China hace tres años. Me mandó a encerrar en el sótano por horas.

-¡Pero tu no…-Replicó Hijiri.

- déjalo así, lo rompiste sin querer cuando intentabas ponerle flores esta mañana…

-¡Pero no es justo¡-volvió a replicar exclamando, las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de entre sus párpados.

-lo injusto era que no te dejaran ir al parque con tus amigos.

-¡Preferiría quedarme contigo¡Pero mi tía me sacó de tu habitación¡Creí que estabas enfermo¡

-Enfermo del cerebro… -añadió Hisoka, limpiando con las mangas de su hakama las mejillas de su primo.-aunque hubiera ido contigo, los otros niños me odian- Hisoka sonrió al terminar de decirlo, hablando modestamente con la verdad.-y tu lo sabes, es porque soy diferente.

-¡No es verdad¡Eres como yo¡no te veo ningún defecto¡ninguno¡-exclamó y se abrazó a él, desesperado, sincero.

-Quizá tu no puedas darte cuenta, porque me quieres ciegamente-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cabello a su reflejo- pero los demás si lo hacen, les molesta mi forma de ser. Les molesto yo. Y el poder que poseo. El que maldigo. Por eso no puedo estar cerca de nadie.

El sentimiento de culpa de Hijiri le sobrepasó la piel, le llegó a los huesos, perforándolo internamente, su cuerpo tembló, pero no podía alejar a su primo de súbito. Sólo apretó los dientes.

Pasados unos instantes quedos Hijiri rompió el silencio tras haberse calmado.

-Estas temblando…

-Es…toy bien…

Cuando Hijiri se separó miró el rostro de su primo bañado en sudor, y su mirada entristecida y su piel pálida le dieron a Hijiri una mala señal.

-¡Estás enfermo¡Hisoka¡Hisokaaaaaaaa¡

Hisoka se desparramó fláccidamente en el suelo tras soltarse de Hijiri y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Hisoka se encontró recostado en su cama, y el doctor, junto con la mucama habían salido de la habitación, Hijiri lo contempló, ahí, elegantemente acostado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios secos, ya no temblaba pero seguía sudando.

-el doctor le dijo a la mucama que era agotamiento… no lo entendí muy bien pero me alregra que estas mejor…-Hisoka no se movió, no dijo nada, solo siguió igual de pálido.-¿Estas despierto?-susurró a su oído y dedujo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Con un paño enjugó su frente y lo miró respirar. LE tomó una mano, la sostuvo entre las suyas y luego miró aquel rostro, tan idéntico al suyo. Los labios de su primo estaban muy pálidos, estaban secos, comenzaban a parecer pasas. Pero eran pequeños y lindos. ¿Podría acaso humedecerlos para que se sintiera mejor?... una idea pasó por su mente… recordó que una vez que su tío había enfermado, la madre de Hisoka se había acercado a sus labios y los había juntado con los suyos, habían pasado unos instantes y luego de haberse movido sobre aquellos labios éstos no estaban mas secos, si no húmedos.

-Hisoka…- Los acarició con su índice, y cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente toco aquella boca con sus labios, se sintió extraño, más Hisoka se movió entre sueños y ladeó su rostro, fue entonces cuando la mucama volvió a la habitación.

-Minase, deja a tu primo dormir.-dijo ella suavemente, lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación, sonrojado…

continuará……..

Holas a todos¡

Volvía tardarme por los pocos reviews, a ver si ya lo van continuando a leer porque necesito terminar esto… a los que me siguen apoyando muchas gracias, espero mi trabajo les agrade.

En el poximo episodio vendrá lo bueno¿Se verán el el bailucho ese?... ¿Qué será de Muraki?... ¿Tsuzuki descubrirá algo?...

Si me envían un review más en "Tokio Vampire Apocalipse", subiré el nuevo capítulo… y dice una y dice dos…

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

Condesa Lioncourt.

Besos. Dejen review.

ryuubi-chan: ghracias por tu review3 espero me añadas a tu lista de history alert para ke te avisen en tu correo cuando actualizo, sigueme apoyando porfa¡


	8. 7

Era de tinieblas

A Priori: Me estoy entristeciendo esperando el review numero "50" de la crónica de Tokio Vampiro Apocalipse, ya ke no llega, así que el precio ha subido a dos más para un nuevo capitulo, sé que es envidioso de mi parte esto, pero si no tengo lectores ke me apoyen querrá decir que los 11 capitulos que ya llevo han valido cajeta.(TT).

En fin, fuera de mi gran queja y volviendo a lo que nos acomete a este nuevo encuentro, "Era de tinieblas" ha tenido la gracia de ser leído por mas lectores y parece que los que la habían seguido desde que la publiqué se han olvidado de ella, para mi solo valen los review, aunque el "rating" diga otra cosa. Pido disculpa por alguno que otro error de gramática y presentación del capitulo anterior pero como no tuve tiempo de revisarlo UU.

Sobre los reviews hablare a detalle al final, mas quisiera añadir que uno de ellos resulto ser por demás alentador, me halagó que mi forma de escribir envolviera en las escenas pero sinceramente no logro entender porqué o como, jeje, me gusta desarrollar las escenas como me las imagino, de cabo a rabo, aunque me tarde describiendo, cosa que no hago mucho en este fic, ya que es de capítulos cortos. (es lo tedioso de mí).(Y de eso se darán cuenta si han leído TVA.)( si no deberían, den clic en mi nombre de autora y hurguen en mis historias).gracias por el apoyo. Es te capitulo simplificaré un poco mas las descripciones tediosas.

Capítulo 7 : Danza de la muerte

La acera estaba casi completamente desierta, un auto por aquí una sombra por allá, en cualquier parte, y un chico, camino a su hogar deambulaba sórdidamente con la cabeza ladeada mientras examinaba las grietas que aun se podían vislumbrar ahora que el cielo había regalado a la oscuridad su palidez a la luz del sol. Llevaba un pedazo de gasa bajo la naríz, sujeta por una cinta de pegar color blanco, cubriéndole los orificios por los que apenas hace unas horas había dejado de escurrir sangre, tras un profuso golpe que su compañero más odiado de clase le había propinado en la mitad de la cara, haciéndole trastabillar.

-Pobre imbésil… no sabes lo que te espera. –murmuró para sí, con una sonrisa amarga, llena de maldad. La autentica letanía a una liberación vengativa se había elucubrado en su mente, imaginanado una cruel emboscada.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo… Kubota-kun…-dijo una voz suve., justo detrás de él, quien a su vez dio un saltito de alteración, parandose en seco, y su cuerpo tembló. En seguida miró hacia donde sus oídos le indicaban, si mas no era la falla.

-u… usted.- balbuceó eñl ,muchacho, resignado, sin defensas a su encuentro, mirendo al hombre de plata pura, blanco de vestimenta y mortal de sonrisa.

-¡Vamos¡ no tienes que sentirte tal mal de verme, yo diría que es como para hacer una fiesta-añadió el hombre, con su voz grave, que helaba la sangtre en las venas.-no muchos humanos tienen la oportunidad de contemplar semejante magnificencia y salir vivos para contarlo…-sonrió mal´pevolo y se acercó al muchacho un paso.

-¿Qué… que quiere decir?-preguntó le muchacho sudando frío, y se alejó un paso, la misma medida.

-nada, nada… es solo, …-dudó el hombre- es muy alentador, si-profirió extasiado-contemplarte con ese parche ensangrentado en la nariz.-el hombre alto rió, el muchacho solo tragó saliva abruptamente, sin entender, pero comprendiendo que el peligro apestaba en frente, a los lados y sobre él.-en fin,-desvió la conversación- tras tus ojos acabo de encontrarme con la razón de tu evidente lesión, parece que acataste mi sugerencia respecto al trato que el pobrecillo de Kurosaki debía recibir. Y vine a agradecerte por ello.

- no, no hay porqué-dijo el muchacho en voz bastante baja, y se dio media vuelta, asustado, capaz de hechar a correr si era necesario.

-No solo he venido a eso, y sé que lo sabes.

-Yo… ya he cumplido.

-mmmm, si, lo sé.

-entonces… no entiendo.-añadió el muchacho, volviendo a hacer contacto visual, enclareciendo su terror.

-Bueno, y yo no me chupé a tu Tía.jajaja…

El comentario pareció no agradarle al muchacho pues solo bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes, detrás de sus labios cerrados.

-No te sientas tan mal, no volveré a acercarme a ella si no quieres… jjajaja, noté que la quieres mucho… ¿No es así?

-no es de su incumbencia-dijo le muchacho, con voz entrecortada.Fastidiado.

-Bueno, pues luego de la muerte de tus padres, quedarse solo no sería muy lindo… lo comprendo. Dejemos a la tía. La otra noche que pasé por tu casa, te ví follando con una mujercita de unos 14 años, justo desde fuera de tu ventana.-El muchacho abrió los ojos de una manera sumamente grave. Al ver estro, el vampiro sonrió amargamente- Así que a la tía no es a la única que quieres…

-¡¿A dónde quiere llegar?¡-exclamó el muchacho-¡Digalo de una vez¡

-baja la voz, jovenzuelo, si no quieres que te silencia yo mismo.-adviritió el hombre.-lo que quiere tío Muraki(jeje) es un último favor, y nada más.

-¡Si se trata de Kurosaki olvídelo¡ ¡Está enfermo de la cabeza¡

-Tu y yo sabemos que no del todo ya te conté su historia… además hace un rato, parece que tramabas algo en su contra ¿no?

-…no voy a… mma..tarlo…-declaró entrecortadamente Kubota, temiendo que esa fuera la misión, descaretandola a costa de lo que fuera.

-¡quien esta hablando de matar¡, si ese fuera le caso, lo haría yo mismo.-aclaró Muraki-Así que no te preocupes, no vas a mancharte las manos, a menos que lo golpees demasiado fuerte, je.-añadió y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-¡¿Qué asunto se traé con él?¡

-El asunto no te incumbe cariño… quiero, escucha bien, necesito que lleves a cabo tu malévolo plan no mañana ni pasado… quiero que seas paciente, hasta la noche del 31 de Octubre.

-¡Pero después de eso…

Muraki puso los dedos en los labios del muchacho silenciandolo.

-si, por supuesto…-murmuró a su oído Muraki-ahora escúchame bien…

En esos instantes...

-su cuerpo crujió bastante feo cuando intentamos ponerlo de pié, ¿está seguro que no hubo fracturas?

-no joven Tsuzuki, no las hubo. Solo hubo una contusión en la espalda, no muy grave, si guardara reposo un par de días estaría perfecto.ME comunicaré al hogar de este muchacho.Volveré mas tarde.

El médico cerró la puerta tras de sí, y el preocupado profesor se sentó en la butaca, muy cerca del muchacho, quien yacía acostado en una cama que le era desconocida, ya cuendo sus ojos se habian abierto por completo tras el pantallaza de la luz blanquecina sobre él.

-¡maldita escuela negligente¡, tuve que transportarte a esta clínica pues la enfermería estaba cerrada… ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Kurosaki-kun?-Preguntó Tsuzuki, con voz suave y delicada, sonriéndole.

Hisoka parecía muy contrariado, sumido en sus pensamientos, ya no sentía el dolor del cuerpo, pero casi podía sentir un dolor ajeno, muy ajeno a él mismo… y sin embargo muy colindante.

-Sé que me dijiste que no me metiera pero… después de lo sucedido hace rato, quisiera insistir, ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

El muchacho escuchó el eco de la pregunta y decidió dejar de ignorarle, respondiendole en un tono casi agresivo.

-¡¿Acaso no lo sabe?¡, ¡Soy un enfermo mental¡¡Puedo hacer esto y cosas mucho peores en contra de mi mismo si así me lo propongo, no importando el método¡ ¡ni siquiera el dolor¡

-vaya, si es así, me preguntó a que se deberá tanto odio hacia tu persona… eres muy joven para siquiera hber sufrido de tal forma que ni ganas te diesen de vivir.

Hisoka se encontraba molesto, frunciendo el ceño, dejó de mirar enfierecido a su interlocutor y se volvió a sumir en el silencio, si quererlo, meditando las últimas palabras.

-¿Sabes?, no sé si sea el momento adecuado de soltarme a hablar… aunque si puede servir para que te despejes y trasnquilices estoy mas que dispuesto-hizo una pausa y tras carraspear continuó.-Hace algunos días conocí a un muchacho, estudiante del antiguo colegio en el que trabajaba, lo identifico mucho contigo porque, los dos tenían la misma mueca de tristeza y depresión en el rostro, aunque trataran de ocultarla, la sombra era evidente. Se entonntraba obsesionado de alguna forma con la idea de que era inferior, y que si él no existiese, las cosas y el mundo estarían mejor. Y el mundo no giraba en torno a muchas personas, si no en una, en una sola. –Hisoka volvió la mirada familiarizado inconscientemente.

-no necesito su compasión. No tiene obligación de intentar percudirme a otra forma de actuar o de sentirme. ¿Porqué lo hace?-preguntó Hisoka, alterando su inánime estado, con la mueca mas seria que pudo regalarle a los atractivos ojos del profesor. Éste solo mantuvo los labios rectos, meditando su respuesta, reparando como aquellas esmeraldas lo paralizaban.-¡Conteste¡, ¡¿Acaso usted…¡… ¡¿Qué es lo que busca con est…?¡-Hisoka se vió interrumpido cuando en un gesto de reflejo Tsuzuki le tomó la mano, con la sincera esperanza de que con ello el estudiante se calmara, pero sucedió exactamente lo contrario. Dicho muchacho retiró la mano violentamente, con un espasmo de alteración rugiendo desde su interior y se hecho hacia un lado de la cama, acto que le causó un atróz dolor en la espalda.-¡AgHTT¡ ¡Aléjese de mí¡-exclamó.

Tsuzuki advirtió la malinterpretación de su interlocutor.

-¡¡Hisoka-kun te equivocas¡ ¡yo no…¡

-¡¡¿Pero que sucede aquí?¡¡-exclamó una voz desde le umbral de la puerta abierta, era el médico, quien habia estado pendiente de aquellos gestos desde hacia segundos.-¿Qué le ocurre señor?¿Acaso no ve el malestar del joven?-preguntó a un Tsuzuki exasperado, hundido.

-yo, solo…

-Es muy evidente que el chico se muestra reacio a sus "extrañas" manías para consolarle, si esto se trata de añlguna especie de acoso, le advierto que…

-¡Por supuesto que no¡¡

-tengo entendido que usted no es pariente del muchacho por lo tanto…

-solo intento comprenderlo… ¡intento ayudar a mis alumnos¡-inquirió Tsuzuki, hablando desde el corazón, justo antes de que la discusión se agravara.

-si bueno, si eso dice usted. Gran excusa. Debo pedirle que se retire, ya he llamdado a casa de este muchacho.-apresuró el médico, disgustado.

Y al acto un Tsuzuki molesto abandonó la habitación.

Diario de Hijiri

un día desconocido de Octubre

Volvió casi al amanecer de este día, entró cauteloso y apareció detrás de mí, no recuerdo si grité cuando me asotó en el suelo y me tomó del cuello violentamente, sind uda tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarme. Me sentí estúpido e impotente, ya no puedo hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieto, siendo un esclavo por completo, un maldito prisionero que no desea otra cosa que su efecto, justo cuando la muerte danza conmigo, estremeciendome.

Sin embargo, mientras me encontraba a punto del colapso entre sus fuertes brazos, me susurró al oído que lo había visto.

Aquello me dejó cofuso, incluso me palpitó el corazón y gemí de angustia: él se encontraba vaciándome las venas de nuevo.

-sí, hemos hecho un trato, le conté de tu angustia por no saber de él, se enfureció tanto de escucharme hablar de ti que por poco no puedo alcanzarle cuando pego la carrera. Pero cuando al fin lo hice, accedió a que lo vieras, que te aseguraras de lo felíz que es ahora, que tu sacrificio valió la pena.-dijo Muraki con su voz carente de calidez.

Creo que sonreí, amargamente. Quizá le contesté en mi mente.

-¿De verdad no te importa que se enfureció al oir de ti?-negué ortundamente.

//Yo soy quien desea verlo… sin importar nada más…//-eso fue lo que pensé, inundando por el sentimiento que me causaban los recuerdos que habían venido a mi mente con continuidad estos ultimos días, recuerdos de él y de mí, nuestra infancia juntos.

Muraki dibujó una maligna sonrisa en el rostro que podía mirar borrosamente frente al mío.

-así que es eso, bien, la noche que esperas será el 31 de octubre. Sé que no tiene caso que te diga que día es porke no tengo ningun calendario y tu no llevas cuenta de los días por lo que puedo adivinar. Pero cuando esa noche llegue te llevaré, lo verás, te despedirás y prometerás jamás volver a evocarlo.

-si-musité antes de cerrar mis ojos húmedos, para dentrarme a un violento sueño del cual no desperte hasta ahora. Débil, carente de emocion visible. Miré el hueso de mi muñeca mas saliente de lo que jamás ha estado, mis venas incluso pueden verse a travez de mi piel.

Esto es un terrible infierno, el peor momento de mi vida, una penitencia infinita.

Estoy aceptando que la monstruosidad de mis pensamientos de esta comiendo la razón, que solo pensar en mi primo es el alimento que me complace. Luego tengo ganas de quitarme la vida yo mismo para no ensuciar su memoria.

"La soledad me come la razón… estoy enloqueciendo como un adicto… "

La noche esperada había llegado. Hisoka había ignorado al profesor Tsuzuki las clases que había tenido con él, los dos se habían comportado con la mas recta frialdad en sus pocos encuentros. Hisoka aun tenía vendada la espalda, le dolía algunas veces cuando recogía algo del suelo u intentaba correr; al profesor se le veía agitado y estresado todo el tiempo, corriendo de aquí a allá, algunas veces pasaba los recesos en compañía de la preciosa profesora Wakaba Kanuki quien lo animaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de ambientar el baile de noche de brujas con burbujas olor a banana.

Si bien las ideas que le eran sugeridas a Tsuzuki para su preparación en el baile eran contrastadas con las que tenía en mente el sombrío profesor de informatica Seichirou Tatsumi.

El salón principal era el auditorio, al cual le habían retirado todas las butacas para adornarlo como era debido, con variantes figuras y decorados alucivos al Halloween original que se llevaba a cabo en Estados Unidos. Los colores mas usados eran el naranja, el negro, el violeta y el blanco, el alcohol estaba prohibido para los estudiantes por lo tanto, eran ponches y aperitivos de todo tipo y color los que se encontraban disponibles para le paladar de los jóvenes. La banda de rock alquilada se encontraba afinanado sus instrumentos para comenzar a tocar a las 9 en punto de la noche, a la vista de los espectadores que habían llegado puntuales a las 8.

La aytraccion que mas destacaba en el salon del baile eran sin duda las elegantes y hermosas jóvenes del colegio Lillian para señoritas, las cuales aguardaban pacientementre a que el baile comenzaras para cumplir su deseo de bailar con algun joven guapo del instituto Youkusouku.

Entre el grupo de jovencitas que se había congregado en un extremo del salón se escuchaban un sin numero de cuchicheos sobre que chico en el lugar les parecía mas guapo, sobre quein estaba mas feo, sobre quien sacaría a bailar a quien primero e inclusosobre como obligarían a una chica a bailar con el pirmer chico con el que se tropezara.

-Te vamos a vendar los ojos Yumi…

-Pe… Pero porqué?-preguntaba la implorante jovencita, mas pequeña que las demás, inocente y con un rostro muy dulce.

-Porque eres la estudiante de transferencia y este es tu primer baile desde qu estás en Lillian, tienes que pasar esta prueba o de lo contrario serás bañada en aceite el lunes a primera hora y correras por todo Lillian.

-Prefiero correr…- contestó la jovencita.

-Olvidaba decirte que correras en ropa interior.-ante este comentario la joven se sonrojó mientras a su alrededor sus compañeras reían.

-Esta pureba no tiene nada de difícil… es solo una novatada, todas hemos pasado por ella alguna vez… es mejor a tener que correr semidesnuda por Lillian. Solo tendras que caminar hacia el centro de la pista con los ojos vendados, te daremos unas cuantas vueltas y seguiras caminanado hacia algun sitio el primer chico que toques o que te toque, le pedirás que baile contigo y san se acabó. Es todo. Y si no acepta tendras que perseguirlo hasta que acepte. De lo contrario corrreras en Lillian. Si acepta puedes rehusar a bailar si asi lo prefieres y volver ilesa.

La jovencita intimidada estaba roja en todo el roastro y parecía que quería llorar. Sin duda creía que eso era un abuso pero sabía que eran completamente capaces de alguna barabaridad si no accedía a hacer lo que sus compañeras decían.

Cuando le fue puesto el pañuelo sobre los ojos y su visión se veló, le fue anunciada la hora exacta: 8 48. Cuando le dejaron mareda y desorientaba al centro del salón, escuchando risas a su alrededor estaba deseando con toda su alma salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando mas no pudo permanecer de pie hechó a caminar temblando, luego aceleró el paso y chocó contra alguien, a quien en un impulso, antes de caer, tomó del brazo fuertemente.

-lo siento¡-exclamó Yumi. Pero cuando se quitó el pañuelo del rostro el muchacho a qyuien había otcado se alejaba a paso acelerado hacia la salida del salón. Sus compañeras estaban riendose y le señalaban al chico, apurandola a seguirle, cosa que es su desesperación por salir de ahí, llevó a acabo tambien a paso acelerado escuchando tras de ella el anuncio del grupo de rock de que comenzarían en un par de minutos.

El joven a quien estaba persiguiendo no venía vestido de traje como los demás chicos, inclusive venía desaliñado para un evento de instituto u quizá su objetivo era otro. La oscuridad en los pasillos y los estudiantes que iban y venian animados y agolpandose a la entraba le impdían seguir el ritmo que el chico llevaba en su andar.

-¡¡¿Porqué me he metido en esto?¡¡-se preguntaba entre los empujones de los demás, y cuando al fin se desembarazó del tumulto exclamó con su debil voz, a esperanzas de ser oída: "¡¡Disculpa¡¡"

Pero el muchacho solo siguió su camino, adentrandose aun mas en los laberinticos pasillos de aquel instituto sombrío, a atal altura que Yumi ya no podía escuchar los ruidos del salón del baile. Cuando pensaba detenerse y huir de vuelta. Miró al muchacho detenerse justo al final del pasillo en el que apenas ella había dado encuentro, y también se detuvo, escondiendose en las sombras, en el nacimeitno del pasillo, cautelosa, nerviosa.

-¡AH Kurosaki amigo mío¡-escuchó la voz de un muchacho, luego unos pasos, luego otros más y de pronto un quintío de chicos rodearon al misterioso muchacho que ella perseguía.

-¡Kubota¡-exclamó el muchacho misterioso. Tenía una voz interesante. Dulce para palabras violentas.

-Supongo que creías que lo de mi naríz se iba a aquedar así verdad? Loquito.-pregunt´po agresivamente el muchacho que lideraba a los otros cuatro, y le tomó los cabellos al que estaba intimidando. Su chico presa.

Aquel asunto estaba asustando a Yumi, estaba segura de que presenciaría algo terrible y que si no ayudaba al joven lo mas pronto posible podría sucederle algo malo. Si tan solo hubiera un proifesor cerca, alguien que la auxiliara. Asi que hechó a correr de vuelta. Con el corazón latiendole muy rápido esperanzada a encontrar ayuda lo mas pronto posible o cargaría en su conciencia algo indeseable.

-¡No estoy para tus juegos estupidos¡-exclamó Hisoka, alterado.

-¡Pues que mal porque precisamente escogí este momento ideal para jugar contigo¡…-Kyubota hizo una pausa mientras forcejeaba con Kurosaki.-bueno no solo yo… tambien mis amigos estan interesados en ti.

Al acto los otros cuatro sujetaron a Hisoka por lso brazos.

-¡Ahora no Kubotaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-las emociones y deseos desenfrenados de violencia se agolparon en él al instante, perforandolo, dejándolo sin defensas en cuanto le sujetaron.-¡Suéltenme¡

-¡estas safadísimo¡… hasta nos estas asustando…-sus captores rieron, la unica luz que le permitía ver lso rostros era débil desde una ventanilla. Su encuentro, su única esperanza se estaba viniendo abajo con aquel episodio, Si no se deshacía de ellos al instante perdería la oportunidad de ver a su primo.

-¡Dejame ir esta vez¡, te juro que podrás golpearme cuanto desees mañana y cualquier otro día pero hoy no¡

-¡¿Y por que tan accesible?¡ ¿ya te resignaste a que no puedes escapar de mi?

Hisoka forcejeo cuanto pudo hasta que Kubota arremetió contra su rostro, haciendole daño, manchandol su camisa blanca con su propia sangre.

-¡Hijo de $5&…- la mano de Kubota le presionó los labios con fuerza.

-¡no tanto como tu¡… voy a tirarte los dientes, maldito cara de marica…

Kubota volvió a propinarle otro golpe en el rostro a Hisoka en medio de las risas de los otros, burlandose y deseando su turno con vehemencia.

Hisoka tenia la mirada perdida.

Su espíritu se mantenía al margen de lo que le ocurria a su cuerpo aun cuando fue derribado y comenzaron a patearle con violencia. Solo podía pensar en acudir, en que era tarde, en que si no llegaba ahora podía no volver a ver a Hijiri para siempre.

Siemnpre que intentaba huir era derribado nuevamente. Hasta que escuchó una exclamación detrás de ellos, y los pasos apresurados de mas personas.

-¡¡Ahí profesores¡¡

Notó como sus golpeadores se alejaban corriendo a ambos lados del pasillo naciente frente a ellos, y vió para su gran sorpresa al profesor Tsuzuki entre el corro de gente que venia hacia él, además de otros profesores y una jovencita que lo señalaba con el cejo fruncido. Pero él tampoco quería quedarse a ver. Habian capturado entre todos a tres de los chicos que lo habian golpeado. Con las fuerzas que aun quedaban en lo mas recondido de su ser y que le ayudaron a soportar el dolro el también hecho a correr con la sangre aun molestandole en la garganta con querer salir. Y la dejó hacerlo. El salón abandonado quedaba mas adelante. Tenía que llegar ahí, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo. ¿Porqué no había nacido con alas?...

-¡¡¡Hisoka¡¡¡

Alguien había gritado su nombre detrás, pero, ¿Qué importaba?, al fin y al cabo nadie conocia el sitio, su sitio secreto…

Cuando al fin apartó la puerta corrediza y cruzó la estancia oscura para salir al claro de su balcón, y por fin salió a él encontró algo que no esperaba…

Continuará….

Wolas¡

Vaya ke me la he pasado divertida escribiendo esto jeje esta tarde. Sip, se que volvi a tardar mucho en actualizar pero pues comprendanme, estar en la universidad y encima estudiar diseño gráfico no es cosa facil.

Pero ps ya que salí de "vacaciones" puedo dedicarme un poco mas.

Este es mi obsequio para ustedes que han seguido pendientes del fic desde su inicio y para los que apenas lo leyeron todo.

Feliz Navidad¡¡¡

Esto se acerca a su final… apoyenme.

Gracias¡.


	9. la luna y los ojos

Era de tinieblas

Capitulo 8: Los ojos y la luna

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

-Plinggggggggg… plinggggggggg

El sonido molesto del timbre de la mansión sacó de su ensimismamiento a la mucama que tranquila reposaba esas horas de la noche en un sofá, y presurosa corrió a la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho.

Al abrir la puerta, la visión de la señora de la casa le iluminó el rostro. Pero la mujer que tenia enfrente no parecía muy contenta.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está él?-preguntó la mujer, los cabellos castaños rubios caían rizados por sus hombros de una manera muy sensual y llamativa, vestía un traje sastre rojo y sus labios tenían un color marrón brillante. Entró dando un ligero empujón a la mucama y embistió en el recibidor.

-¡bienvenida señora¡… el joven no se encuentra, parece que fue a un evento escolar…

-¡¿parece?¡-exclamó la mujer- ¡¿de que diantre están ustedes aquí si no se pueden hacer cargo de los niños?¡¡- la mucama quedó en silencio, bastante abrumada y triste para replicar algo. Detrás de ella salieron los otros sirvientes, al escuchar el grito de la señora de la casa.- Meika me localizó en el hotel de Irlanda, no se como, me ha contado todo lo que ha acontecido en esta casa las ultimas semanas ¡¡QUE HIJIRI HA DESAPARECIDO¡¡ ¡¿Cómo ES ESO POSIBLE?¡-la mujer se derrumbó en el sofá con las manos sosteniendo su rostro, mientras el mayordomo entraba con las maletas que ésta había abandonado en la entrada.-¡MEIKA¡ ¡MEIKAAAA¡¡

La regordeta ama de llaves entró corriendo en el recibidor, lo cruzó y llegó adonde la señora de la casa.

-¡Que bueno que ha vuelto señora¡ ¡Perdón por molestarla tan lejos¡

-Partí en el primer vuelo nocturno. Quiero detalles ¡Todos los detalles¡

-La policía ha estado buscando al joven Hijiri desde hace ya mas de tres semanas, no tienen pista alguna. Su hijo Hisoka se la ha pasado ausente los últimos días, desde su accidente y su estancia en el hospital. Solo venía a dormir.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS¡ ¡ LE ADVERTÍ AL BASTARDO DE MI EPOSO QUE DEBIAN TENER GARDAESPALDAS¡-la señora Kurosaki se encontraba llorando de absoluto coraje.-¡Gafet¡-llamó al mayordomo que aun cargaba el equipaje, el cual respingó- ¡LLEVAME A BUSCAR A HISOKA¡

-señora…-le interrumpió la mujer llamada Maiko- sobre lo que le comenté… todos tenemos sospechas a cerca de su hijo… Hisoka…- Maiko miró a los demás sirvientes con súplica, ellos asintieron.

-¿Cómo?- replicó la señora Kurosaki, sus hermosos ojos verdes eran ahora un riachuelo de lágrimas.- ¿Qué Hisoka…

-La noche que Hijiri desapareció, Hisoka le gritó muchas cosas, se encontraban peleando o algo así, un sirviente los escuchó, Hijiri no volvió, en si, estamos seguros que desde hacia bastante Hisoka se encontraba tratándolo muy mal y no encontramos una razón que lo justifique. Tal parece que le gritó que se largara, que era un recogido.

-¿Me estas asegurando?... ¡Que diantre¡… ¿y porque no lo impidieron?¡…¡ese mal nacido¡ ¡vámonos Gafet¡

Dicho y hecho, la señora Kurosaki partió en seguida con el mayordomo en el auto, con la rabia mas honda incrustada en su ser. Si tal solo su marido hubiera viajado con ella y viera todo esto… Hisoka se había estado portando tan tranquilo antes de dejarlos, ¿Cómo era posible?... quizá las reformaciones en el sótano no habían sido suficientes para él… no quería aceptarlo pero quizá si era verdad, que Hisoka era un error… un gran error de la naturaleza. Hubiera sido mejor tener solo a Minase desde el principio y solo a él.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-//esto esta mal… ¡ESTA MAL¡//-los pensamientos de Hisoka le impedían detenerse, aun cuando sus ojos vislumbraron un ser entre la oscuridad que agotadora invadía el balcón y aun así golpeando a la luz de la inerte luna que solo reflejaba la osadía del sol.-/¿Porqué?... por..

Tropezó con una rama de la enredadera que crecía extendiéndose por el suelo, enrollándose en la balaustrada que impedía el descenso, la larga balaustrada…

-¡Aght¡-cuando alzó la vista estaba frente a él. Sólo frente a él.

-¡MURAKI¡

-Mmhhh… llegaste 23 segundos tarde…-dijo su fría voz, mientras sus ojos consultaban su reloj de pulsera.

-¡NO¡ ¡Tú maldito…

-Te advertí… "Ni un segundo más… ni un segundo menos…"… pero bien… como veo que te esforzaste un poco…-Hisoka sintió resbalar sangre desde su ceja hasta su barbilla y varias gotas mas en sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir profusamente, desquiciado gracias a los avernos que había sufrido todos aquellos días.

Muraki giró su cabeza a la derecha, se encaminó detrás de las ramas que espesas ocultaban gran parte de la larga balaustre, y de ahí extrajo un cuerpo tirando del brazo, y débil se encaminó a su lado, dejándose resbalar una y otra vez como una marioneta que poco idónea sería para ningún hombre poco hábil. Hisoka vio con horror el cuerpo de su primo, balanceante, inanimado, como un cadáver; Muraki le levantó el rostro con violencia, Hisoka casi hubiera jurado que había roto su cuello, pero no fue así.-corazón…observa, abre bien tus ojos.-la evidente ternura fingida con la que se permitía hablar Muraki, no llenaba mas que de rabia todo espacio en el alma de Hisoka.

Hijiri abrió los ojos con evidente dolor, los cuales estaban rojizos, flanqueados por unas lágrimas que apenas hacía algunos segundos habían dejado de surgir… y volvieron a hacerlo, resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas, derramando la agonía y el desespero.

Pero Hisoka no lo estaba mirando...

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, sus miembros estaban estáticos y su mente recibía mensajes asesinos, su remitente se encontraba justo frente a él, a lado de Hijiri.

//…Sabes que no debes intentar nada, será imposible, porque VOY A MATARLE… // -sus puños se cerraron con fuerza estrujando su propia piel con violencia; con solo observar a su primo ahora no sería suficiente, ¿Pero que intentar?, ¿Cómo poder con ese demonio y rescatar a Hijiri?... el maldito le había debilitado hasta tal punto que él tampoco tenía fuerzas para andar, mucho menos para intentar huir.

-¿Pero qué hacen?... tanto esperar este instante y parece que no les da gusto verse…-dijo Muraki con voz suave e irónica.

// Te acercas más y le rompo el cuello//-volvió a escuchar dentro de su cabeza, la fría voz de Muraki.

- bastardo…

-Lo ves Hiji querido, te lo dije, tu primo no quiere verte, mira como te habla.-Le susurró Muraki a Hijiri, pero Hisoka logró escucharlo.

-Sabes que no lo dije por él, Maldito, te pudrirás en el infierno¡¡¡ ¿Qué le haz hecho?¡¡-exclamó Hisoka.

Hijiri pareció reaccionar ante la presencia de su primo cuando este subió el tono de su voz.

-..soka.

Hijiri subió el brazo pesadamente y lo agitó lento en el aire como si intentara tantear algo. La mano de Muraki se cerró lentamente en torno al cuello de Hijiri, obligando a Hisoka a retroceder.

-esto no es normal, ¡NO ES NORMAL¡ ¡Lo tienes drogado¡

-bueno, ahí ya no fue cosa mía, yo solo cumplí con mostrártelo. ¿Ya lo viste Hijiri?.-Con su otra mano Muraki tomó la barbilla de Hijiri y tiró de ella tan fuerte que parecía que le arrancaría la cabeza, esto enfureció más a Hisoka.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

-¡HISOKA¡-justo detrás de él, apareció el profesor Tsuzuki, pasmado ante tal escena, observó al mallugado Hisoka, sangrante como un cristo antes de entregarse a los brazos de la muerte.

-¿Pero qué…-intentó hablar Tsuzuki, cuando reparó en la presencia de otro hombre y otro chico, enseguida poso su mirada se asombro sobre ellos.-¡¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?¡¡

Hisoka también miró la escena, Muraki tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca indescriptible, casi con la locura amenazante pintaba sobre las mejillas y los ojos mas desorbitados que de costumbre; éste soltó a Hijiri, dejándolo caer al suelo como una débil muñeca. Y se quedó quieto como estatua. Llevase las manos a los labios, y tembló en un espasmo dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra la balaustrada.

-… e…niel…-suspiró contemplando al profesor de Hisoka de una forma estremecedora y acosante, Tsuzuki parecía asustado por aquel hombre de aspecto sombrío y lúgubre, como un cadáver, también pálido de coral y de facciones rígidas. Tras decir el nombre al aire, y poco entendible su mueca de asombro se borró y comenzó a reírse de forma atronadora. Los presentes seguían en silencio. Hisoka no sabía si podría correr hacia Hijiri en esos instantes.

-¡nunca, nunca creí que sería de esta forma y en este momento que tu te presentarías ante mí nuevamente… JAJAJA¡¡-dijo Muraki, sin dejar de retar a un confundido Tsuzuki con la mirada; éste se limitó a observarlo como si fuera un insecto asqueroso que le hubiese picado en el cuerpo, regalándole su ponzoña.-…si, quisiera comprender porqué lo haz hecho… sabía que no habías muerto…

-¿Quién demonios es usted?, ¿De qué está hablando?¡responda¡

-¿Te ha dado amnesia tras estos siglos?; No puedo creer que mi encanto te desconcierte, que haya cambiado tanto que no puedas reconocerme, Y yo, que a cambio te he reconocido tan solo mirarte un segundo, tras lo tanto que te he anhelado encontrar, y tu encanto es casi el mismo, quizá mucho mejor… mi amado Deniel…

Tsuzuki pareció hacer caso omiso a aquellas palabras que para él no tenían ningún sentido, y dio algunos pasos adelante, y decidido por fin se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo tumbado de Hijiri.

- ¡Por Dios¡ -exclamó Tsuzuki al mirar el rostro del chiquillo. Pero no pudo levantarlo del suelo porque vio su muñeca derecha apresada por las manos de aquel hombre desconocido, frío y fuerte.

-¡suélteme¡

-¡¡Más bien te ataré¡¡ ¡Te llevaré conmigo y discutiremos tu huída¡ ¡Te he añorado tanto¡

-¡¡Soltadme¡¡

Muraki se quedó estático y le soltó de pronto, como si soltara algo asqueroso.

-¡tu no… no eres…

.¡NO¡ ¡NO SOY ESE DEL QUE HABLA¡-exclamó Tsuzuki, aliviado. Hisoka ya se había acercado lo suficiente pero aun sin tener el coraje de acercarse mucho más a la escena.

-¡Tú y él… son… ¡no puede ser¡ ¡eres un humano común y corriente¡

- Así es…-defendió Tsuzuki, intentando levantarse del suelo.-y por favor ¡ deje en paz a estos chicos¡ ¡Más profesores ya vienen en camino¡ ¡Llamarán a la policía¡

Muraki pareció no escucharlo, lo observaba profundamente, Tsuzuki trataba de cubrirse en rostro con las manos por si intentaba golpearle.

-¡¿Ha escuchado?¡-exclamó fuertemente al no obtener respuesta.

.-je- Muraki se lamió los labios y detuvo la ondulante danza de la capa que colgaba de sus hombros, en su espalda, estrujó la tela en su puño, la miró y luego a Tsuzuki. -¿Cómo lo has hecho?, ¿magia antigua?, ¿Pacto con brujas ancestrales?...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

La fuerza vampírica contrajo el cuerpo del chico de ojos color esmeralda que aún se encontraba de pié. Parecía un ángel sudoroso tras los usufructos de vida dolorosa tras una guerra acreciente poco antes, en los mismos brazos del arrebolado de ira, el demonio acechante y blanco.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer, muchacho?, ¡Qué poca falta de inteligencia¡…

-¡Suelte a Hisoka¡ ¡O se va arrepentir¡

Ocurrieron terribles segundos de un silencio embriagado solo de agitadas respiraciones, la compasión no tocaría jamás la piel del asesino y el cuerpo de Tsuzuki se despojaba, dejando al alma al descubierto. Era un humano sí… pero Deniel debía estar ahí.

-Asato… Tsuzuki…-La mente le había sido abierta sin que el poseedor de ella diera su consentimiento, no quedaba duda; y las pupilas de este se dilataron al escuchar el susurro de su propio nombre.

Hisoka ya no forcejeaba, sus mirar se había detenido en la expresión de su profesor, lo sentía, un escalofrío tras otro, aquel asesino irradiaba odio, pesadumbre, desesperación, ira y de nuevo odio… una estaca tras otra le eran enterradas en la piel al delicado oji verde cual una tortura de muerte… Pero su profesor seguía sin apartar sus ojos del asesino y éste le regalo un ultimo despojo de emoción antes de arrojarlo al suelo con violencia; un sabor amargo y envenenado de dudas y locura… también había algo de pasión… y una pequeña pizca de algo totalmente opuesto a lo antes sentido, que desbordaba como una última gota tras una larga eternidad de resguardo en lo profundo del corazón de una bestia vampiro, de un asesino.

-// eso era…¿a..//

Cayó directo sobre el cuerpo de Hijiri mas su cabeza dio mas allá, sobre el frío suelo de piedra y mas allá todavía a una marea de niebla gris.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Cuando del sueño regresó tras sus párpados una luz le molestaba y lo obligó a abrir los ojos, esa persistente luz le anunciaba que el sol se encontraba descendiendo abrumador tras su largo descanso del otro lado del mundo, alumbrando de nuevo, llamándole a una nueva aventura.

Se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, y cuando intentó taparse la cara notó que le dolía el brazo, y segundos después dolores dormidos despertaron también, anunciándole que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Un túmulo de sensaciones comprimidas en su pecho lo obligaron a incorporarse, exclamó un nombre, intentó levantarse pero una mano extraña lo empujó de nueva a la cama. Estaba agitado, se sentía abrumadoramente débil.

-Quédate quieto joven Kurosaki. La persona que acabas de mencionar ha perdido mucha sangre y por ello hicimos una transfusión hace unas horas, tú también estás débil. Debes descansar aquí.

-¡No¡… yo debo… yo debo-intento incorporarse de nuevo pero el médico apagó sus esfuerzos.- ¡quiero verlo¡

-Él está delicado, no podrás verlo todavía. Necesito que tu estés bien. Tu sangre le ayudará.

-¿mi sangre?

-te lo acabo de decir, es realmente un gran alivio para alguien en el estado en el que él llegó, tener a alguien de su mismo tipo sanguíneo justo a lado, tu hermano te va a estar agradecido.

Él medico se alejó de la cama tras un delicado apretón en la mano de Hisoka, salió casi en silencio de la habitación y aprisionó la soledad del interior nuevamente. Hisoka, mientras tanto, estaba frío, sus frágiles venas se recocían en su interior, acallando un emergente grito de dolor y frustración.

-//-te lo acabo de decir, es realmente un gran alivio para alguien en el estado en el que él llegó, tener a alguien de su mismo tipo sanguíneo justo a lado….

… tu hermano te va a estar agradecido//-

SSSSssssssssSSSS

¡En horabuena¡

Mil disculpas por la tremenda espera. La verdad es que no me decidía a continuar; no se que tenga que ver, pero tras unas horas viendo la trilogía de una historia de Tolkien, me dije a mi misma, ¡termina lo que inicias¡.(cosa que no aplicaré en TVA por supuesto ja).

Arashi Nobutada, gracias por tus incondicionable apoyo, gracias por tus porras y por decirme que te gusta como escribo. Y sobre tu deseo… creeme que nadie mas que yo desearía que algo así acurriera, siempre hay esperanza.

Azteca Guerrera, Aroa Nehring, Ryubbi-chan gracias por sus reviews y apoyo también.

¡dejenme review¡ nada les cuesta, además así me inspirarán más a continuar.


	10. cuando te tuve entre mis brazos

Era de tinieblas

Capítulo 9: Cuando él estuvo entre mis brazos…

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

SSSSSSSSSSSsssss : . En un Hospital de Tokio .: ssssssssSSSSSSSSS

-¡Te dije que no vas a verlo y es mi última palabra¡

-pero… madre… yo

El sonido que produjo una fuerte bofetada invadió la habitación, Hisoka solo se vió a si mismo con la cabeza ladeada y la mejilla ardiéndole.

¡Por tu culpa él está así¡ ¡¿Crees que no losé?¡, ¡¡Los sirvientes me lo han dicho todo¡

Hisoka no pudo mirar a su madre a los ojos, ni a ella ni a nadie más, mucho menos al mismo Hijiri.

¡¿Vas a negarlo?¡ ¡Esta es tu oportunidad¡ ¡Mírame cuando te hablo¡-la mujer, harta pellizcó con fuerza el hombro de Hisoka, hasta que este la miró.-¡Contesta¡

¡sí, yo lo hice¡ ¡Fue mi culpa¡ ¡No lo voy a negar¡ ¡por eso quiero disculparme¡

¡Una simple disculpa no basta¡ ¡Quien sabe cuanto más haya sufrido y en manos de quién¡

// -¡¡DE UN MALDTIO VAMPIRO¡¡ ¡un asesino capaz de congelarte hasta la ultima célula con solo tocarte¡, ¡Él rondaba en la casa una noche, quería a Hijiri¡ ¡Tomé yo su lugar y me entregué a él, pero no pude retenerlo y descubrió la verdad, volvió para llevárselo¡ ¡por eso lo hice¡ ¡no quería que el demonio me viera con él¡ ¡Quise salvarlo pero me equivoqué al hacerlo¡, como muero por decirte esto, madre, la verdad… pero jamás lo entenderías… no lo creerías tu, ni nadie. //

¡Quiero arreglarlo madre¡ ¡Lo hice porque pasaba por malos momentos¡ ¡una noche que estaba furioso por algunas cosas ocurridas en la escuela él entró, y en mi irritación le grité incoherencias, cuando lo busqué ya no pude encontrarlo¡ Yo…- Hisoka se vió interrumpido por dos nuevas bofetadas, la segunda fue demasiado fuerte y se rasgó la piel dentro de la boca y sangró.

¡¡¡¡MIENTES¡¡¡¡ ¡Yo sé lo que realmente eres¡ ¡Un pérfido mentiroso¡ ¡No sabes cuanto odié que fueras mi hijo¡ ¡Eres un ser anormal, fuera de toda la comprensión humana¡ ¡Siempre lo has querido todo para ti¡ ¡Hacías cosas para inculpar a Hijiri¡ ¡lo has odiado desde que ha llegado a nuestro hogar por que él era normal y tú no¡ ¡De tanto coraje te hacías el enfermo siempre¡ ¡Debí enviarte a aquel internado cuando pude¡

Aquellas palabras, que jamás había oído hicieron añicos en alguna parte de su corazón un aliento de amor que le impulsaba algo que creía presente siempre en la esperanza de tener una madre, ¿Cómo podía ella, su propia madre, decir cosas tan crueles?

//-Nada de lo que dices es verdad madre… nunca creí que me odiabas tanto… siempre te he amado y he amado a padre como a nadie, incluso a Hijiri, ¡Cuánto no lo que herido desde su llegada¡… mi único aliento de paz, mi único amigo… en ese tedioso hogar… lo mas parecido a un… ¿hermano?...//

-si tanto me odias madre… debiste entregarme a los brazos de la muerte desde mi nacimiento.. debiste quedarte sólo con él… -Hisoka contuvo las lágrimas y apretó fuerte sus puños por unos instantes pero éstas le ganaron y resbalaron por sus mejillas – Tu gran error ha sido jamás comprender nada, ni a mi… ¡ni a Hijiri¡

-¡Qué intentas decirme?¡ ¡Eso es lo que debería pasar ahora, debería quedarme solo con él¡

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Porqué tenemos la misma sangre, un código casi idéntico?¡¡¡¡¡Él medico se ha dado cuenta¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Porqué no aceptaste que era tu hijo desde el principio?¡¡¡¡-La voz alterada de Hisoka se alzó de tono y fue atronadora a escucharse fuera del sitio.-¡si tanto lo amas deberías decírselo¡¡la verdad¡

La madre de Hisoka se quedó en silencio, atónita y sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Frunció el ceño más de lo acostumbrado y en una mueca de desprecio saltó sobre Hisoka, tirando de sus cabellos y regalándole mas bofetadas. Ya no era ella. Era una bestia consumida por el resentimiento.

-¡¡¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG¡¡¡ ¡¡te odio¡¡TE ODIOOOOO ENGENDRO¡¡

-¡Suéltelo¡ ¡SEÑORA TRANQUILÍCEZE¡-Se escucharon pasos entrar presurosos y pocos instantes después dejó de sentir a su madre cerca pero aun seguía sintiendo los golpes.

//-sí, desquita tu coraje, me lo merezco por ingenuo, por todo lo que he hecho, solo si así puedes dejar de odiarme tanto… madre... //

Se encontraba contrariado, húmedo del rostro pero ya no sentía nada, solo dolor en el corazón, observó la nada y deseó dormirse para alejarse de aquella realidad. Sus ojos se cerraron y solo escuchó lejanos los regaños del médico contra esa mujer, esa mujer que no podía ser su madre, no. Una madre jamás trataría así a un hijo, no. Prefería morir a seguir sintiendo ese dolor. Ya no había mas que una esperanza, si. La de Hijiri, la de su perdón. ¿Cómo iría a verle a los ojos?, ¿Qué palabras le diría?... ¿Cómo reaccionaría?. Si él le rechazaba también, su mundo se habría derrumbado.

Ya llevaba dos días ahí, tenia la cabeza vendada y seguramente su madre pagaría una gran suma de dinero por no ir a parar con la policía por agredirlo. Así era todo en el exterior. El mundo estaba podrido. ¿Dónde estaba Hijiri en esos instantes, en que habitación, en que estado?, ¿Cuándo podría levantarse de esa cama?, ¿De verdad estaba bien?, ¿De verdad estaban a salvo del asesino?

Hasta ese instante no había reparado en algo.

Recordó el rostro del profesor Tsuzuki en la escena de aquélla noche, la ultima antes de desvanecerse.

No pudo quedarse quieto, se incorporó de nuevo y solo encontró a un hombre ne su habitación, el mismo que le había dicho la verdad sobre Hijiri. Sobre su hermandad.

-¿Estas inquieto?, Tu padre ha venido también. Se ha llevado a tu madre. Dice que mas tarde vendrá a verte, joven Kursosaki.

Hisoka pareció hacer caso omiso a aquellas palabras del médico, quien anotaba algo en algunas hojas sujetas a un piso.

-mi profesor… ¿Dónde está mi profesor?

-Perdona pero no ha venido a verte ningún profesor, pero…

-¿Él estaba ahí? ¡ Estaba ahí, si yo lo ví¡

- Cuando te trajeron solo estaba tu madre y un hombre mayor, no había ningún profesor, pero ayer ha llamado un hombre llamado Tsuzuki. Pregunto por la salud de los dos chicos. Es todo. Dice que el volverá a llamarte.

¡¿Es todo?¡ ¡¿Dejo algún número telefónico? ¿alguna dirección?¡

nada.

¿Y el vamp… es decir, ¿encontraron a alguna otra persona además de nosotros?

No estoy enterado, parece que solo estaban ustedes dos en la escena del crimen. ¿Fue un asalto no es así?, esa es la información que tenemos.

N.. ¡sí, así es¡ podría decirme si la policía lo investiga?

No tengo mas información que esa, solo soy el médico, aunque pidiera el informe las personas piensan que nuestro deber es solo curar y ya. Es decir, algo en lo que no debemos meternos. Un fatídico error. Sin embargo aunque fuesen mentiras las excusas que nos den, no podemos indagar mas allá, hay gente poderosa que desea tapar accidentes con su dinero, ante la justicia.

…

aún así, no te deprimas muchacho, se que has sufrido bastante ya, tu madre no puede volver a golpearte. No creo que lo haga, ya no más. Además no estas totalmente recuperado de ese golpe en la cabeza. Fueron 8 puntadas, algo no muy pequeño como podrás imaginar.

Por favor…

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto el amable médico, sus cabellos eran rubios y tenía unos espectaculares ojos azules.-debo ir a visitar a otro paciente.

Déjeme verlo, solo unos instantes… Prometo no hacerle nada, no alterarlo.

Nuevamente he de negarme, no quiero que ninguno de los dos recaiga, tienes varias lesiones en el tórax.

No me duele

De verdad lo siento

El muchacho acongojado se recostó de nuevo en la almohada, desdichado ante la prolongación de los minutos agonizantes en que esperaría encontrarse con Hijiri, después de tanto.

SSSSSSsssssss Días después sssssssssSSSSSS

Mansión de la dinastía Kurosaki, Tokio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó la áspera voz de la señora Kurosaki, sentada en un sofá de piel, angosto y aun así arrebolado de ornamento, se encontraba leyendo el periódico hasta el momento en que sintió una presencia detrás.

-hoy es el día madre.

-Aún no llega. No entiendo como es que después de todo lo que hiciste tengas tanta ansiedad por su llegada. Seguro estás fingiendo. No voy a volver a ser condescendiente contigo si eso es lo que buscas.

-no busco eso madre.

La mujer volvió la mirada al diario y prosiguió su lectura, al verse ignorado nuevamente, Hisoka retrocedió y se limitó a dirigirse a su enorme jardín.

No hace mucho volvió del hospital, fue dado de alta y de inmediato lo llevaron a casa, ahora había vivido en casa encarcelado, tampoco asistía a clases y la inanición de la espera lo tenía en cautela y depresión. No debería faltar mucho. Ese día darían de alta al ser que hasta hace unos días creyó que era su primo. Como le quería. Como deseaba pedirle perdón. Ahora, sabiendo que la sangre los unía de una forma mas intima quizá el amor había crecido aún más.

-eres mi otra mitad Hijiri. No entiendo la razón por la que fuiste criado al principio por mis tíos, pero el médico me ha dicho que eras mi hermano, mi madre calla, pero el parecido es demasiado, mi corazón te espera. Espero que puedas perdonarme. –se vio diciendo esto Hisoka, mientras exploraba la parte interna de un capullo de rosa abriéndolo con sus dedos.

Su corazón latió mas de lo normal cuando escuchó el pitar del carro de la familia. El chofer había llegado. Con Hijiri.

Hisoka se levanto con estrépito, caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada de la estancia al jardín, la cruzó y se encontró cerca de la sala de estar, ahí se arrinconó detrás de una vitrina de vistosa decoración, donde seguramente no sería visto con facilidad y se dedicó a esperar con el corazón latiendo en el pecho, casi al punto de saltar.

Dos minutos exhaustivos devinieron en la bienvenida al miembro ausente de la familia, la señora Kurosaki caminó presurosa por la estancia del recibidor con sus altos tacones y produjo un alarido tan estridente que Hisoka frunció el ceño. Éste se había ataviado de la mejor forma posible para presentarse ante su primo; de un blanco puro haciendo que sus verdes ojos resaltaran mas que nunca.

Las voces se escuchaban casi claras conforme las personas cruzaban la estancia próxima a la sala de estar.

-¡no Gafet¡ ¡Hijiri-chan debe subir a su alcoba¡ ¡no es momento de paseos ni estancias en el jardín¡… ¡el pobrecillo a penas se está recuperando¡ ¿Verdad?

La voz de su primo era débil, casi no pudo escuchar lo que dijo. Si es que dijo algo.

-tienes razón, pero deseo que descanses un poco antes de emprender toda actividad. Por cierto, luces muy guapo Hijiri, te está sentando muy bien la adolescencia. Y te aseguró que estarás más guapo ahora que estés totalmente sano.

Preciado fuese que su madre le dirigiera palabras amables también a él, pero la suerte no fue así. No importaba. Hijiri merecía todo. Daría todo porque fuera el mas afortunado del mundo. Que supiera la verdad sobre su familia… ¿Por qué si era su hermano, verdad?

Escuchó como ascendían por las escaleras, talvez le ayudaban a subir, quizá seguiría débil.

Se dejó caer en la alfombra. Esperó. Cuando escuchó a su madre y a Gafet, además de las mucamas descender de nuevo, se incorporó, y decidió que la hora había llegado. No era propio de él ser un cobarde y tan pronto se aseguró de no ser visto, subió corriendo por las escaleras, escalón tras otro, recorrió el pasillo central, se detuvo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Hijiri y acercó la cabeza, ladeó y apoyó su oreja. ¿Qué esperaba escuchar?, acaso Hijiri debía estar haciendo ruido. No escuchó nada. Debía estar solo.¿Tendría fuerzas para hablar?.No, no importaba. Con que escuchara sería suficiente. Basta.

-//Voy a hacerlo¡//- Hisoka acercó su mano a la perilla, la tomó, sus manos estaban sudando. ¿Y si gritaba?... ¿Y si lo corría?... basta. Entrecerró sus ojos, y decidido, a girar la perilla la miró fijamente. Esta giró por si sola, sobresaltándolo.

Se encontró con un espejo detrás de la puerta, que se abrió lentamente, los ojos que le devolvía el espejo estaban mas sorprendidos que los suyos, pero tristes, rojizos.

Su reflejo, con distinto atuendo lo miró profundamente, retrocedió unos pasos sin apartar la mirada.

Hisoka se sintió helado. Y el la apartó primero. Aún era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. No sabía que debería decir primero. ¿Debería romper el silencio?. Para ello estaba ahí, se dijo.

¿Ibas a salir?

Hijiri pestañeó, aturdido por escucharlo, pero permaneció firme.

yo… -dudó- no-musitó con su débil voz. Y apartó la mirada también.

¿Quieres salir?

Será mejor que no. Yo solo iba a… asomarme.-contestó Minase, con voz temblorosa. Hisoka pareció formular una débil sonrisa que solo duró unos instantes. Nunca había sabido mentir.

¿Puedo entrar?

Hazlo.- contestó y agachó la cabeza, parecía que aquella pregunta le hubiera lastimado.

Hisoka solo se adentró unos pasos, lentamente, y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-no me dejaron verte en el hospital.- Replicó Hisoka apesadumbrado, intentando mirar a su interlocutor pero le fue imposible.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar las manos de su primo, delgadas y pálidas, entrelazándose y descentralizándose lentamente. ¿Porqué estaría inquieto?, ¿Acaso no debería ser solo él?, ¿Solo Hisoka?.

// -¡Como quisiera correr abrazarte¡//-pensó Hisoka, conteniéndose.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Hijiri parecía atento.

-escucha, que estés aquí nuevamente, es para mí…-pausa. Silencio. LA ansiedad lo consumía. Debía gritarlo. Se llevo una mano al rostro.- No soporto mirarte a los ojos. No puedo.

Pasaron unos instantes. Hisoka comenzó a acercarse más a Hijiri, pero detrás, una mano extraña lo detuvo. No había reparado en si la puerta rechinó al ser abierta.

Ni lo harás. ¡No vas a dañarlo mas de lo que ya lo has hecho¡.-La exclamación profusa de su madre y su toque le vinieron en un gran golpe interno, los sentimientos de furia entraron en él de súbito, estaba furiosa. Esto fue incluso más lastimante que el golpe que se dio con la pared cuando su madre lo empujó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y arrinconándolo, en el pasillo.

-Vas a escucharme… -comenzó- ¡Vas a a escucharme¡- Hisoka comenzó a sudar frío, estaba palideciendo. Pero aun así la miró. Escuchaba a Hijiri en la habitación, pero algo así se temía.- ¡Voy a custodiar a tu primo¡, ¡Si te acercas a él de cualquier forma, si le hablas o intentas algo en su contra voy a encerrarte¡

-¿En… En donde MADRE?¿ En el sótano como siempre? … ya… ¡yo ya no soy un pequeño¡

La mujer alzó el brazo y apuntó a su mejilla, del golpe le hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza.

-¡¿Intentas revelarte?¡ ¡Aquí nadie te escuchará¡ ¡si pudiera correrte de aquí lo haría¡ ¡pero eres mas peligroso afuera¡ ¡Quien sabe que más atrocidades puedas causar¡

Se estaba debilitando y su madre lo tenía atenazado por el cuello de la camisa. No podía soportarlo más.

-¡sótano o lo que sea que sirva para enclaustrarte¡ ¡ Y cuando sea preciso te enviaré a un monasterio en las montañas¡ , ahí vivirás el resto de tu vida, servirás a Buda con ese fluir anormal en ti. Con eso que te hace diferente y horripilante.¡

Silencio. Hisoka se derrumbó en el suelo cuando ella le soltó. Se encerró en la habitación con Hijiri, dándole la espalda y azotando la puerta.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss Al anochecer sssSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Ellos creen que estoy durmiendo.

Hisoka sabía que había siendo observado minutos atrás. Pero no dijo nada. Aquella presencia allí, en el lugar que antaño compartían en noche s como aquella le hacía muy feliz.

-No me quieren cerca de ti.-dijo Hisoka, despectivamente.

Los saltamontes hacían su trabajo, un ligero viento hacía bailar el pasto crecido, las hojas de aquel fresno en el jardín, ligeramente iluminado por la luna. Eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada.

Mi tía se ha vuelto muy cruel.

No. Solo se castiga no siendo ella misma. Se castiga pretendiendo odiarme, pretendiendo que yo tengo la mala suerte. Sí, puede que sea cierto. Pero ella también tiene algo de culpas. Algún día lo sabrá.-contestó Hisoka.-siéntate a mi lado, Hijiri. Por favor.

Hijiri no obedeció. Permaneció de pie. Vacilante.

// -No quiero estar tan cerca de ti… Yo tampoco puedo mirarte Hisoka. Por mi culpa sufriste tanto. Por protegerme. Yo lo sé. Lo sé todo. Solo piensas en que me lastimaste. Yo merezco lo peor, inclusive sé por que me gritaste todas esas cosas. El vampiro me lo dijo, me lo dijo mientras me envenenaba. Querías alejarme, alejarme para salvarme. Y yo no pude hacer nada por ti, ahora tu madre te trata así por mi culpa. No sabes cuanto me duele.//

Hijiri miró a su primo incorporarse poco a poco y vislumbró su cabello brillar bajo la luz de la luna. Pero sus ojos esmeralda le fue imposible mirar. Parecía un ángel magníficamente blanco con ese atuendo, tal como ya lo era pero interpretando su papel sin saberlo.

//- ¡Cómo quisiera abrazarte¡ decirte que todo esta bien, que no sufras por no saber como explicarte… cuando yo no merezco siquiera eso. No… yo no merezco tus palabras ni tu querer. Porque me he enamorado de ti. Y si te das cuenta de ello… //-Hijiri apretó sus puños, y se los llevó al pecho. Hisoka estaba frente a él y eso lo alteró aun más.- //Si tu me tocas, si tan solo me rosas… puede que no pueda controlarme. Tu puedes sentir mis emociones Hisoka. Lo tengo bien sabido. Me lo dijiste tantas veces y aun así lo olvidaba, olvidaba y te abrazaba, algunas veces te hacía enfermar. No sé si puedas ver a través de mi, no sé si puedas leerme el pensamiento… pero con un roce bastaría… //

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba Hijri Minase que no reparó en el momento exacto en que la mano de Hisoka le tocó la mejilla. Había ocurrido, no deseaba deshacer el contacto, estaba asustado, su corazón se aceleró. ¿Estaría Hisoka sintiendo sus emociones?, ¿Podría estarle leyendo el pensamiento?. Casi alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, Hijiri estaba muy tibio. Las esmeraldas iluminadas frente a él lo envenenaron de angustia, de culpa.

-Ya no puedo seguir esperando más. Fui muy cruel. Fui despiadado con el ser que mas me importa en el mundo. El ser que me ayudado a soportar cada día desde que era un niño, perdóname Hijiri.-musitó Hisoka y no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle, a pesar de que Hijiri deseaba repelerlo una parte de sí mismo se lo impedía benévolamente; y en un instante sus cuerpos ya estaban tan próximos, sintió Minase los brazos de Hisoka rodearle en indiscriminada alevosía encendiendo un fuego fatuo, de un alma incauta ansiosa por ser liberada al matiz de un luminoso rayo de luz del reflejo lunar.

Se quedó estático, Hisoka continuó.

-si no puedes, yo lo entenderé, pero no vuelvas a alejarte. Por lo menos déjame protegerte. Estar contigo, con la culpa, pero contigo. Hasta que ya no me necesites nunca más. ¡Dios que maldito infierno debiste vivir¡ ¡Por mi culpa¡. ¡Debí permitirle mi muerte¡. Así mi madre estaría feliz, tu también, fuera del peligro, nunca hubiera dado contigo…

-¡Basta¡

Hijiri no pudo contener las lágrimas, dejo que se derramaran una a una silenciosamente. Hisoka quedó en silencio y lo obligó con sus manos a mirarlo de frente.

-//¡No lo hagas por favor¡ ¡Por piedad¡ ¿Cómo puedes estar siendo tan inmune a mis sentimientos? ¿Ya diste con lo que siento?... ¿Por qué me sigues atormentando con tus manos?¡¡ //-exclamó Hijiri en pensamientos.

Sintió las manos de Hisoka alejarse de súbito.

-Lo siento.-estaban temblorosas.-Perdóname por tocarte. No lo volveré a hacer.-musitó Hisoka, abatido sentimentalmente.-ahora sé que es inútil. Quisiera que no me odiaras tanto.

-¡No lo hago¡-exclamó Hijiri. Su voz estaba mas clara a cada esfuerzo de palabra.- Es solo que no quiero que enfermes.

Hisoka se quedó perplejo.

-¿Porqué enfermaría con tocarte?, ¿Acaso no han sido muchas veces antes como esta?, me he adaptado a ti. No podrías propinarme mas daño con tus emociones como antes. Me he hecho fuerte. Pero solo para ti.

Las mejillas de Minase se tornaron rosadas, en un leve matiz sin pretenderlo. Hisoka era abiertamente sincero. Si tan solo no estuviera hablando con alguien que siente algo más que fraternidad por él.

-Debes saberlo. Debo decirte todo.-dijo Hisoka- Hasta el último aliento. Por haberte ocultado tanto tiempo lo que…

No lo hagas… por favor ya no más. Estoy aquí y tu también.-habló Hijiri, armado de valor. El tono de su voz atisbó un encanto fuertemente masculino por instantes.- No me importa el pasado. Ya no quiero escuchar nada. No estamos totalmente exentos de aquella maldad, pero por ahora, cuando tenemos esta nueva libertad para llenarla de paz aunque solo fuesen unos instantes. Quiero que estés tranquilo. Tanto tu como yo…

No digas bobadas ¡Algo tan delicado no puede quedarse en el olvido así como así¡ ¿porque sientes tanta pasividad de pronto? ¡Acaso… ¿no estuviste a punto de morir?¡, puede que tengas cierta razón, pero los hechos estarán dentro siempre. Y en cualquier momento llegarán las preguntas acerca del pasado y entonces… la calma desaparecerá. Siempre ocurre así. ¡Nadie olvida realmente¡ ¡Estaré realmente tranquilo solo si te lo digo todo¡

¡no hace falta¡-arremetió Hijiri.- Sé que ese vampiro apareció aquí buscándome. Que tu te diste cuenta y te hiciste pasar por mí. Que te hizo pasar momentos terribles, que se alimentaba de ti y te hería. Que me alejaste de ti por protegerme. ¡Por mí¡ ¡Por mi maldita culpa¡-Tras aquellas lagrimas de momentos antes, arremetieron mareas. Ya no lo soportaba más. Se odiaba.-¡No tienes porqué armar un lío en ti mismo¡, ¿Crees que no lo sé?... ¡Tu piensas que eres el dañino, el malvado¡ ¡pero no es así¡, te castigas. Es lo mismo que has dicho sobre tu madre. –Hisoka estaba en silencio, escuchando, los las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados.- ese monstruo me lo dijo, me susurraba todo mientras me succionaba la sangre, mientras me debilitaba poco a poco y me envenenaba con esa maldita droga que me estaba acabando. Estaba dispuesto a matarme frente a tí, Darme un ultimo sorbo. Quizá estaba seguro de que yo no aguantaría y podría hacerme sufrir aun más incluso antes de mi muerte. Echándome en cara mi culpa. La culpa de tu sufrimiento. ¡el que debe pedirte perdóin soy yo¡ ¡Por ser una molestia, por hacer que te preocupes, por procurarme cuando yo no he hecho nada bueno por ti¡- Si Hisoka se encontraba con su vergonzante sentimiento seria terrible, pero ya no le importaba, Quería que Hisoka supiera de su culpabilidad, de su arrepentimiento de lo mucho que le quería y lo sentía, lo que sentía por ser tan idiota; y le abrazó, fuertemente.-¡Hisoka¡ ¡Hisoka yo…

¡es mentira¡ ¡tu has hecho lo mejor que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí¡ ¡estar conmigo¡, a pesar de no ser normal, de ser odiado por todos y que solo tu estuvieses a mi lado desde siempre.-dijo Hisoka, enternecido. Tanto que sofocó los sollozos de Hijiri cuando sus brazos correspondieron el abrazo.

La interrupción de Hisoka lo dejo frío. Había estado tibio, tan cerca de gritarlo. Hijiri agachó la cabeza, la vergüenza de ese sentimiento prohibido le trastornaba.

Hisoka lo contempló…

-//Lo que siento de ti… ¿Por qué me transmites esta paz Hijiri?... ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan tibio, tan dulce?... ¿tan puro?...//-pensaba Hisoka, mientras sentía el tibio contacto con su primo, (y probablemente su hermano, pero quería asegurarse) después de tanto tiempo, las emociones de Hijiri ya no le llegaban de súbito como antes, aún así se preguntaba porqué lo sentía tan inquieto en su interior, enterrándose en su piel aquellas sensaciones extrañas. ¿Sería algo parecido al amor puro?, ¿era que Hijiri acaso ya le amaba como a un hermano?. ¿Era amor lo que percibía.?. Sentía como si Hijiri no quisiera abrirse ante él del todo. No sentía aquella sinceridad en su interior. ¿Algo estaba mal con su percepción?, ¿Porqué su mente no le decía nada?

¿Por qué Hijiri temblaba tanto?

Hisoka se separó lentamente pero con algo de alarma, aun sin soltarle los hombros. Un extraño viento frío le llegó a la nuca y pareció desplegarse en mil ases, torrentes que a la vez eran fuertes y le recorrieron el cuerpo hasta llegarle a las manos y luego regresar y concentrarse en su pecho. Sintió angustia de pronto. Se encontró intranquilo sin saber porqué y soltó a Hijiri casi en arrebato impío. Lo observó. Hijiri no lo miraba. Tenía la cabeza gacha. Algo no estaba bien. Su intranquilidad le contagió el alma…

Continuará….

N7A: Si si, ya se lo que estan pensando. "¡Cómo le da vueltas al asunto¡, ¡Cómo hecha de cuentos mareadores y de cursilerías¡", bien, al muy estilo animé, ya que (perdonen ) ¡¡Todos los animes son la cosa mas cursi del planeta¡¡ No hay ni uno, os lo juro que no contega un atisbo de cursilería dramática. Hasta en las escenas de matanza y lucha. No lo podreis negar. Por tanto si os aburre o os desespera, hay muchisimas secciones en fanficition que visitar y muchos mas escritores. Sois libre de abandonar .(no os ofendais ¿vale?).

En fin. (respiro hondo) la verdad yo también odio tener que meter cursilería. Pero si no lo meto pues la esencia se va y es una manera de involucrarse un poco mas con los personajes. Este capítulo lo hice un poco mas POV de lo que ya de por si es el finc entero. No saben como me chocó escribir las ultimas escenas. Y ya que en realidad no soy muy buena en esto y olvido describir muchas cosas que deberían ser descritas, no logro plasmarlas en palabras de correctas para transmitirlo. Gomenasai. Mejorare. Algún día que me de la gana.

He hecho cosas mejores. Pero nunca quedo satisfecha.

Estoy insatisfecha también porque me han llegado muy pocos reviews en realidad. Parece increíble (hasta para mi que creo que es una mounstruosidad el finc) pero este finc tiene 981 hits ( eso es le numero de veces que ha sido leido un capitulo o el finc entero; se encuentra en "stats" en tu Profile)y no es posible que solo me hayan llegado 27 reviews. Ah sueno tan caprichosa. No sean malos, anónimos, dejen su revisión sea mala o buena.

Sobre Tsuzuki, ¿Ustedes se preguntan en donde está?...

Soley-chan

Recomendación del día: Entren en el mundo de las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice, no se arrepentiran, os lo aseguro.

Reviews:

Soubi Agatsuma: muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alientan a escribir. Si ya continué, espero sigas leyendo espero tu critica de este capitulo. Muchas gracias¡¡¡

Azteca Guerrera: Igualmente te agradezco tu apoyo, por alentarme y que lo hayas leido desde el principio. Ojalá leas este capítulo. Muchas Gracias de nuevo¡


	11. Invierno Instante sutil

╬**ERA DE TINIEBLAS**

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

**Capitulo 10**

_**En invierno: Instante sutil**_

La melancolía de las hojas que gráciles flotaban en el viento, dejando tras de sí un abandono temporal en las ramas de los fresnos y los abetos, así como algunas clases de arbustos, era abrumadora.

El frío aire que zumbaba inquieto en los oídos de los transeúntes sobre el asfalto dejaba una sensación delirante, era común ver los abrigos de piel, las gabardinas de tela gruesa y de muchos pelos artificiales imitando piel genuina de felino entre la comunidad de Canterbury, Inglaterra, siendo éste, uno de los sitios más fríos y lluviosos además de Londres no solo en invierno, si no la mayor parte del año, eso sí, cuando hacía calor: hacía calor.

-¡¿quieren darse prisa?¡ El auto está esperando.- la voz impasible de una mujer de carácter de cuidado había arrebatado de los transeúntes una mirada curiosa, era realmente interesante ver, que detrás de esa hermosa mujer con el ceño fruncido habían dos muchachos casi idénticos de no ser por el color de los cabellos, ya que uno era más rubio que el otro aunque los dos poseían unos preciosos ojos esmeralda.

//-Hisoka…//- Pensó su nombre en medio de un dulce suspiro mientras miraba hacia el

asfalto sin prestarle atención, sí, precisamente Hijiri era su nombre, aquel chico de los cabellos más oscuros. Al mismo instante un profundo pesar invadía su ser y sin embargo era mermado por el amor que hervía en su pecho como agua, soltando vapores incontenibles casi al punto de ahogarse a si mismo por la intesidad de sus efectos. Sí, estaba caminando a lado de su amado primo, su _amado_, primo.

Parecía casi increíble que habían pasado tan rapido los días, desde que había hablado con Hisoka en el jardín de su hogar en Tokio, Japón y ahora por azares del destino se encontraba de pornto en un sitio muy lejano con su tía, la madre de Hisoka, su tío, esperándolos en un sitio más cercano y él, Hisoka, en Gran Bretaña.

Había sido un viaje largo y cansado, Hisoka había permanecido dormido la mayor parte del viaje, un poco sudoroso y abrumado, se había mareado incontables veces en el avión y había tenido incluso una extraña fiebre que había preocupado a Hijiri todo el camino y sin embargo no a su tía, quien no había hecho mas que ignorarlo en todo el trayecto y mirarlo como si fuera una maleta más que caminaba por si sola.

-Ya verás Hijiri, tu tío muere de ganas de verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo y por todo lo que ha pasado me ha pedido traerte un tiempo para alejarte de todo lo ocurrido.- sí, hablaba solo en singular, parecía como su su hijo de sangre no existiera, como si Hisoka solo fuera el reflejo de un espejo o una insignificante sombra de Hijiri. Hisoka hacía lo mismo, pretendía en silencio, no existir. No al menos para su madre. – que lastima que no todo lo que te pudiera hacer daño se haya quedado allá.- vaya, primera vez que se refería a Hisoka, no como su hijo, si no como una amenaza corriosa.

Hisoka solo apretó los puños mirando al suelo. Hijiri parecía más incómodo con cada comentario de su madre.

//-No ahora tía, por favor no me digas nada, nada que pueda ofender a Hisoka, si tan solo pudiera replicar.//

Hijiri tenía miedo de hacer enfadar a su tía, siempre lo había tenido tras vber como era tratado su primo, lo único que no quería era complicar más las cosas, no quería que Hisoka pudiera odiarlo, pudiera alejarse de nuevo, después de todo era su madre, quien a causa de Hijiri lo hacía sentir mal.

Tras subir al auto con todas las pesadas maletas, no duraron mucho tiempo sobre ruedas, ya que el sitio al que llegaron era un gran hotel, alto y de una presentación excelente. Fuera, en la entrada reconocieron un hombre vestido de traje negro, que charlaba con su celular a la oreja y los saludo con un in disimulado saludo con la muñeca. Se apresuró a guardar el móvil y casi corrió hacia el auto. El hombre era casi rubio y poseía unos ojos de un color parecido al de la miel, su piel estaba algo más bronceada desde la última vez que Hijiri lo había visto, al igual que Hisoka. Sin embargo no tenía unas facciones iracundas como la esposa, a quien besó casi amistosamente en los labios y se detuvo frente a los muchachos, cavilando si abrazar a Hijiri o no en presencia de su hijo pródigo, Hisoka.

-¡Ehh, mi querido Hijiri, me alegra mucho verte tan recuperado¡-el saludo se limitó a ser un apretón de hombro con la mano y un ligero rose de mejillas. Luego el hombre, cuya voz era singularmente atractiva miró a su hijo de sangre, Hisoka y le acarició los

Cabellos con tanta cautela que parecía tener miedo a ser mordido.

- hijo… -la ligera palabra se quedó al aire y sin fuerza se desvaneció en cuento el hombre se giró en si mismo y corrió junto a su esposa que ya estaba por llegar a la recepción del hotel.

Hisoka permaneció impasible, parecía dolerle en el fondo saberse odiado por sus dos progenitores, quizá no precisamente odiado por su padre, si no el verlo temeroso de él. Se sintió observado por Hijiri y le respondió la mirada con otra que impulsivamente acompañó de una sonrisa con los labios, de lo cual no se percató fue del tono que adquirieron las mejillas de su primo.

Los chicos fueron instalados en una suite con camas gemelas, muy a protesta de la madre de Hisoka quien hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en la misma habitación que Hijiri con tal de mantener a su hijo de sangre lejos de él.

Cualquier cosa que suceda Hijiri, estoy en la habitación de a lado, puedes incluso tocar fuerte la pared, estaré al pendiente de ti cada segundo que transcurra.- Hisoka prefirió ignorar la saña del comentario de su madre ocupándose en desempacar su maleta sobre la cama justo antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta de la habitación dejando tras de si a un Hijiri un tanto irritado y apenado.

Gracias por preocuparte por mí- la voz de Hisoka resonó en la habitación tan clara y hermosa como hace días Hijiri no la había escuchado.- no deberías, pero sé que tu fuiste quien estuvo al tanto de mi fiebre en el avión, y de que ahora yo esté aquí.

No quería venir con mi tía si tú no veías, no sería lo mismo.- contestó Hijiri, mientras Hisoka se sentaba en su respectiva cama, que ocupaba un sitio muy cercano a un gran ventanal de la espaciosa habitación, y comenzaba lentamente a desabotonarse la camisa almidonada e impecablemente blanca que vestía.

Será mejor si duermes un poco. Aún puedes dormir cuatro horas antes de la reunión a la que irás esta noche en este hotel.

Acaso, ¿Tú no irás?... Hisoka-pregunto suavemente, intentando no sonar alarmado.

Sabes que las reuniones no son lo mío. Especialmente si hay demasiada gente ahí a la que no conozco. Esa es razón del avión Hijiri, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.

¡no¡ no lo he olvidado, pero, es que tu me habías dicho que sobre eso ya te sentías mejor.

La escuela… los conocí demasiado que llegué a acostumbrarme a ellos, pero gente nueva con sentimientos y pensamientos diversos, es algo divicil, me abochornaré.-explicó Hisoka, ya sin camisa, recostado sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Pero si no los tocas, puede que…

Lo sabes, lo sé, es una opción pero… olvidas que de todos los presentes el que menos esperan mis padres ver ahí es a mí. Es mejor para todos.

¡No¡ Po favor Hisoka… -no pudo reprimir el impulso de insistir. No podía aventurarse allá solo, sin la presencia de la única persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Sonó demasiado más alarmado de lo que quiso pretender y semejante arrebato impulsó a Hisoka a mirarlo a los ojos. No, tampoco había deseado eso. Por que siempre dolía. Y como lo anticipó, aquello quebró a Hijiri en pedazos por dentro. ¿cuántas veces antes había tenido que reparar sus piezas el mismo con gran pesar?

¿De verdad me quieres ahí?- preguntó Hisoka, un poco sorprendido de la expresión insistente de Hijiri, aquello lo hacía feliz, sin embargo también le inquietaba la idea de convencer a su primo de una negativa.- No quiero darte molestias, de verdad, quiero que disfrutes esta noche.

Pero yo… de verdad que te quiero ahí.- habló su interior por él, no necesitaba fingir que no cuando la verdad era más fuerte y brotaba de sí como un gas inestable y denso.

Hisoka se levantó de improviso, Hijiri no pudo reprimir un pequeño paso de retroceso.

Esta bien Hijiri, iré contigo-contestó sonriendo.- parecía una mentira esa sonrisa, no más bien un sueño, cada sonrisa de Hisoka hacia él parecía una bendición, un regalo infinitamente mas grato que la vida misma.

No pudo evitar sonreír también, si irse al infierno iba ser así de increíblemente bello desearía irse al infierno todas sus vidas siguientes.

_// - How wonderful life is… now you are in the world…//_

La perspectiva de la próxima noche hizo que perdiera absolutamente todo el sueño que pudo haberse acumulado en el cansancio del viaje ya que no pudo dormir verdaderamente a pesar de fingir con los ojos cerrados mientras espiaba la travesía de Hisoka a lo largo de la habitación durante las siguientes cuatro horas….

… que transcurrieron muy rápido.

Hisoka?- preguntó Hijiri, tras tocar suavemente la puerta del vestidor de la habitación.- ¿Quieres acompañarme?, ya es la hora.

… puedo… alcanzarte en un momento?- contestó Hisoka en respuesta.

…claro… -contestó Hijiri, la perspectiva de que Hisoka iría era estimulante.-te estaré esperando.

Salió de la habitación meditabundo, y aunque el saber que Hisoka estaría ahí era realmente maravilloso, había cierta reticencia por parte de su mente a creer que había pecado de egoísta si es que algo no salía bien aquella noche.

╬ **Dos horas más tarde ╬**

Que buen mozo tienes por hijo Kurosaki-san- comentó un hombre menudo y pálido que sin duda era japonés, dándole una palmada en el hombro al tío de Hijiri.

El hombre no se atrevió a responder nada y solo se limitó a sonreír y darle un trago a esa copa de vino tinto que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

Hijiri solo tragó saliva y deseó desaparecer.

_// yo no soy su hijo…//_

Paseaba su mirada de un extremo a otro del salón, casi abarrotado de elegantes personas de los cuales quizá un 10% eran adolescentes serios y poco bien encarados.

_//¿Dónde estás?//_

Había querido evitar el duro comentario que su interior había querido hacerle la última hora. Era evidente que si en una hora Hisoka no llegó, menos dos horas después.

Se sentía terriblemente mareado y abochornado, tenía sueño. ¿Cómo es que había accedido a beber copa tras copa de vino durante aquellas horas sin detenerse y sin que nadie lo detuviera?. Quizá solo estaba haciendo tiempo a que Hisoka llegara.

_//no vendrá//_

La cruda realidad lo hizo sentir el pecho arder. Apretó los puños y sintió como una cálida lágrima amenazaba con salir a correr suavemente por sus mejillas afiebradas.

Había pasado las ultimas dos horas escuchando aburridas conversaciones de temas que no entendías muy bien, la ida y venida de su tía preguntando su estado físico, y las incontables veces en que algunos amigos de su tío, discretamente se acercaban con la intención de saludar y presentar a sus hijas adolescentes –de muy bien ver sin embargo- para que Hijiri –presentado como el verdadero hijo del matrimonio Kurosaki- accediera bailar con ellas y muy educadamente se había limitado a inventar algún pretexto bobo para evadirles.

Quisiera saber por que estás evitando conocer a esas preciosas mujeres, Hijiri- la grave voz de su tío lo hizo girar a mirarle, cruelmente arrebatado de su ensimismamiento anterior. No había querido que le hicieran ese comentario ya que realmente no tenía una respuesta concreta a ella que no fuera "No me interesa nadie más…".

Lo siento tío, no me siento muy bien hoy.-contestó a duras penas.

Ya me he dado cuenta, por eso creo que está bien, has pasado por muchas cosas.

…

Estás muy caliente Hijiri- comento su tío tras tocarle la frente con dos de sus dedos.-¿tienes fiebre? O has estado bebiendo demasiado.

- No sé.-mintió apenado y bajó la mirada al suelo.

- Me sorprende que aun puedas sostenerte de pie-sonrió su tío.- en fin, espero estés disfrutando esto- sin más volvió con sus amigos, dejándolo de pié, recargado en una mesa. Si fuera por él ya estaría roncando sobre la misma, no podía creer lo acogedora que se veía la mesa sobre la que sus brazos reposaban.

Solo pudo sentir el dolor en su frente cuando recobró un poco el sentido; se había resbalado o caído, no tenía ni la menor idea como había llegado al suelo. Justo a lado de un bote de metal que contenía basura. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su caída o quizá era porque no podía ver a nadie a su alrededor, todo era silencio en el largo y cálido pasillo alfombrado del hotel y sus manos se veían mas grandes d elo que recordaba cuando las observó, posadas sobre el suelo.

Se levantó a duras penas apoyándose en la pared e intentó descifrar el numero de puertas que se veían frente a él, tantas, sobre un pasillo tan largo. La cabeza la sentía enorme que cuando se incorporó completamente la descansó sobre la pared por instantes y retomó su camino, tambaleante.

Podía sentir como su sangre hervía en las venas de sus extremidades y un alentador sentimiento le hacía sentir ansiedad por llegar a su habitación. La habitación que compartía con el traidor de su primo.

¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera hecho eso? A él, a quien le había casi asegurado que lo acompañaría.

134, 135… ¿qué habitación era?... 136

Sí, esta debía ser, la tarjeta magnética se encontraba en su bolsillo y sonrió cuando comprobó que los números coincidían y si estaba viendo visiones seguramente se daría cuenta enseguida y tendría que retomar su odisea.

_//Hisoka…//_

Sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte, casi se desbocaba. ¿Por qué latía así?

La maldita tarjeta no servía. ¿Por qué nos servía? Si era la llave. Un impulso que no pudo contener lo obligó a golpear la puerta con el puño hasta que su peso le ganó y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo alfombrado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, hasta que pudo apoyarse sobre las piernas de la persona que le abría.

-¡Hijiri¡ ¿Estás bien?¡¡-La voz preocupada de Hisoka resonaba en su cabeza pero hubiera querido no haberla escuchado.

-¡¡No ¡¡ no estoy bien¡¡- el impulso de nuevo. ¿Porqué no podía luchar contra él? ¿Por qué era tan fuerte y él tal débil?

Hisoka lo ayudó a incorporarse pero Hijiri parecía no poder caminar y lo único que pudo hacer es dejarse abrazar por su cuerpo fuertemente.

El aroma del cuello de Hisoka era delicioso, Hijiri podría haberse quedado así para siempre. Sus extremidades estaban tan rígidas y apretaban tan fuertemente a Hisoka que temía romperlo de alguna forma. Escuchó el ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse, la habitación se veía tenuemente iluminada por la lámpara de pie que estaba en medio de las camas gemelas, la luz era amarilla y el aire acondicionado era muy fresco.

-perdóname por no asistir Hijiri- se adelantó Hisoka, aún permitiendo el peso de Hijiri apoyado sobre él y sus brazos como garrotes rodeando sus brazos y su espalda.

-..si… no importa… - susurró Hijiri con pesadez y una voz entrecortada.

-estás…ebrio…-dijo Hisoka, no con mucho entusiasmo. Parecía estar temblando, su piel también ardía.- te llevaré a tu cama, por favor haz un esfuerzo.- Hisoka arrastró a Hijiri hacia el extremo de la habitación en el que se encontraban las camas pero Hijiri pasó de largo la suya, empujando a Hisoka hasta el ventanal, cuyas gruesas cortinas eran tan largas que cubrían toda la pared.

-..e.. espera Hijiri, no es por ahí.-replicó la voz de su primo. Pero Hijiri ya no la escuchaba. Solo escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón enloquecidos por la cercanía, por el tibio aroma por aquélla calidez sobrenatural.

Respiró en el cuello de Hisoka suavemente y sintió como su primo se estremecía i intentando suavemente desasirse de aquellos brazos que loa apresaban contra las cortinas. No le soltó. Al contrario, lo apretó más hacia sí.

_//tu aroma…//_

¿Porque el impulso era tan fuerte?, ¿Porque no le permitía soltarlo?

-Hijiri... escúchame… ¿Me estás escuchando?

_//no… cállate//_

Hisoka se sentía extraño, se preguntaba si Hijiri estaba llorando pero no podía escuchar ningún sonido que no fuera su respiración entrecortada. La sensación de aquel aliento en su cuello lo hacía estremecer, no solo era incómodo… si no pecaminosamente placentero. Lo asustaba. Intentó zafarse pero el cuerpo de Hijiri estaba extrañamente rígido, fuerte.

Un movimiento de Hijiri alteró mas la situación. Había girado su cabeza justo hasta que su nariz tocó la mejilla de Hisoka, luego sus labios.

-Hijiri… - estaba forcejeando con más fuerza de lo anterior pero Hijiri se ponía más y más tenso.

-Hisoka… no me dejes solo… no otra vez.- sus palabras fueron suaves, pero tan densas de sentimiento que Hisoka solo pudo sentirse más contrariado y culpable.

-no Hijiri, no te voy a dejar.- contestó y volteó su cabeza, evadiendo la proximidad de la de Hijiri, mostrándole su nuca.- pero por favor, ve a dormir.- agregó, empujando suavemente a su interlocutor, pensando que esta vez si accedería.

Pero la mano de Hijiri lo sorprendió, le tomó la barbilla y lo hizo girar hacia él, casi con algo de brusquedad.

Hi... jiri?…

Las esmeraldas refulgentes le estaban mirando, con todo su poder, brillaban intensamente y parecían húmedas. El aliento de hijiri desprendía olor a vino, una roma delicioso y singular. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan fuerte? ¿qué eran todos esos choques eléctricos que parecía provenir de su primo y que chocaban contra su cuerpo mientras mas insistente era su cercanía?...

No pudo pensar más, no pudo concentrarse más en sus preguntas. Los labios de Hijiri ya hacían presión contra los suyos sin darle tiempo a evadirlos.

_ ¡¿que…que es esto?¡_-lamente de Hisoka se encontraba contrariada, si embargo aquella calidez estaba acompañada de un pensamiento, un pensamiento que libre y ansioso se había desprendido de la mente de Hijiri y como mariposa se había posado en la de Hisoka.

_//no me abandones, no me abandones nunca… //_

La resistencia de Hisoka se vino abajo, sus piernas no le respondieron más y cayeron de rodillas los dos, sin embargo Hijiri jamás se apartó de él y sus labios volvieron a insistir.

Las barreras Estaban rotas.

Los dedos de Hijiri suavemente acariciaron la mejilla de Hisoka apresando luego las dos, Hisoka tenía los ojos entreabiertos, su mente no podía pensar con claridad y era testigo del paso de los segundos hasta que los labios dulces se entreabrieron invitándole a prolongar el beso.

Tras varios minutos ya estaban completamente en el suelo de la habitación, Hijiri paseaba su mano bajo la camisa de Hisoka ahora besando su cuello. Cuando la intensidad de ese placer pecaminoso se hizo increíblemente fuerte sobre Hisoka, algo en su mente reaccionó y se incorporó abruptamente.

_//esto está mal//-_ pensó Hisoka. No se había dado cuenta que ya habían dos lágrimas surcando su rostro desde hacía minutos. Hijiri parecía otro. A quien pareció molestarle la inesperada reacción de su primo y tiró de él apresándolo de nuevo, incluso lo lastimaba, aquella reacción solo logró asustar a Hisoka, quien desesperadamente tiró del cable de la lámpara de pié del buró y la arrojó sobre su primo. Pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza con su base de metal…

… Hijiri estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo, y con la mirada perdida se dejó caer de nuevo, pero pesadamente sobre la superficie del colchón más cercano. Sin duda aquella era una noche que preferiría nunca recordar…

╬ **Continuará**

**¿Qué hay de Tsuzuki?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Hijiri? **

…**. No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo "Condena" :D**

_1 minuto de silencio por el regreso._

_1 minuto más por estos …5 años._

_Aunque no lo crean Era de tinieblas lleva 5 años desde que comenzó a ser publicado. Lo peor, que la autora parece subir 2 capitulos cada año o como???_

_Tengo preparadas nuevas cosas para este fic, espero terminarlo verdaderamente como pocos de mis fics. XD pero es que eso solo lo logro cuando tengo el apoyo de quien me lee. Y solo por ese review de marzo, me decidí a continuar :D gracias a esa personita hermosa llamada Sui-chan._

_La idea es subir el próximo en menos de dos semanas…eso depende de algunos factores._

_Dejen Revisión XD_

_**::Soley::**_


End file.
